The kids aren't alright
by Kailyn Mei
Summary: Comme si la vie de Seto n'était pas déjà assez compliquée entre son entreprise et un Mokuba vivant très mal sa crise d'adolescence, voilà qu'une invitation à une réunion d'anciens élèves de Domino High, pile cinq ans après une autre fête ayant "mal tourné", lui rappelle ce qu'il essaye d'ignorer chaque fois qu'il croise Jônouchi, la personne qu'il méprise le plus au monde...
1. Chapitre 1

_**Note :**_ _comme mon autre (longue) fanfiction, Le complexe de dieu, celle-ci est en partie post-DSOD et fondée sur le manga, pas l'anime. C'est aussi du Puppyshipping (Seto & Jônouchi, mais à ma façon), avec éventuellement en arrière-plan d'autres couples (Yûgi et Anzu pour le moment (pardon au fans de Puzzleshipping)). Il y aura aussi des passages développant la relation fraternelle entre Seto et Mokuba. Contrairement à mon autre fanfic, les mises à jour seront irrégulières, mais l'histoire devrait être assez courte._

 _M parce que the kids aren't alright (les gosses ne vont pas bien) : adolescence difficile, abus d'alcool, sexualité et asexualité, harcèlement et violences familiales (entre autre). Mais moins dure que Le complexe de dieu (ne pas avoir Yami Marik dans les parages aide)._

 _Le titre vient d'une chanson de de Fall Out Boy._

 _L'image de couverture est de Rokuro (apparemment)._

* * *

 **I**

Seto avala une gorgée de sa tasse de thé vert tout en espérant que la boisson brûlante l'aiderait à se calmer les nerfs et à ne surtout pas penser au mail qu'il avait reçu une heure auparavant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre son ordinateur et à quitter le siège de KaibaCorp pour rentrer chez lui.

Cela échoua.

Bien entendu.

Il ne pouvait ignorer que Ryô venait de l'inviter – sans doute plus par politesse qu'autre chose – à une réunion d'anciens élèves, à la même date que celle qu'il avait choisie, cinq ans auparavant, pour fêter la Saint Valentin et la fin de leurs études au lycée. Soit dit en passant, qu'une personne aussi socialement inadaptée que l'albinos ait pu un jour avoir l'idée d'une fête ne manquait pas de sel.

Lorsque Seto avait quelque chose à l'esprit, en particulier quelque chose qui l'irritait ou le frustrait, il lui était impossible de l'occulter tant qu'il n'avait pas atteint son but, quel qu'il soit. Il en était allé ainsi de l'entreprise de Gôzaburô jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en empare, des cartes du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus jusqu'à ce qu'il les réunisse, de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il le tire des griffes de Pegasus, d'Atem jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le rejoindre dans une autre dimension et à remporter son duel contre lui… Ses concurrents les plus directs le craignaient pour cette même raison, car lorsqu'il avait quelqu'un dans le nez ou qu'il souhaitait s'emparer d'un marché en particulier, il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Seto n'acceptait ni les refus ni les échecs, et se montrait particulièrement rancunier envers ceux qui s'opposaient à lui.

Alors, autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier ce qui s'était produit cette nuit-là, cinq ans plus tôt. Même si la chose n'avait pas occupé le devant de ses pensées, elle était toujours restée présente, assez pour le gratter de temps en temps, en particulier quand les championnats de _Duel Monsters_ l'obligeaient à _le_ revoir, pire, à _lui_ parler entre deux matchs et à reconnaître son existence, même à demi-mot, lors des réceptions qui suivaient.

Seto fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres avec dégoût.

Bien que leurs rapports n'aient en apparence pas évolué d'un iota depuis le lycée, il savait que le frisson qui remontait le long de son dos lorsqu'ils combattaient n'était pas seulement dû à l'excitation du duel et à l'idée de l'humilier une fois de plus en l'écrasant.

Cela aurait pu, pourtant.

Atem disparu et Yûgi trop concentré sur sa carrière de _game designer_ pour reprendre les tournois, Jônouchi était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un rival. Cela en disait long, hélas, sur le niveau général des autres joueurs professionnels, parce que Seto était toujours loin de considérer le blond comme son égal ou, même, comme un être humain digne de ce nom. Alors, qu'il puisse être troublé en sa présence, lui qui n'avait d'ordinaire aucun intérêt pour ces choses-là, lui qui n'éprouvait aucune forme d'attirance, que ce soit sur un plan physique ou émotionnel, pour des individus infiniment supérieurs à ce _loser_ bruyant et indiscipliné… ! Seto n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de s'être torturé l'esprit et d'avoir évalué plusieurs fois tous les paramètres dont il avait connaissance. Mais ses pulsions n'avaient rien de logique, point, et il haïssait profondément ce qui n'était pas logique.

Son thé fini, Seto dénoua sa cravate tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Mokuba ne semblait pas être revenu au manoir malgré le couvre-feu, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure en sachant qu'Isono surveillait son frère dans ses déplacements pour éviter tout incident trop gravissime. Bien sûr, Mokuba lui-même l'ignorait. Aurait-il été mis au courant qu'il se serait révolté avec la brutalité et la vulgarité qui le caractérisaient depuis quelques mois. L'adolescence n'avait pas amélioré son caractère, et Mokuba semblait s'employer à vivre excessivement tous les affres que Seto lui-même n'avait pas connu ou s'était refusé à connaître parce qu'ils auraient entravé sa capacité à mener ses affaires d'une main de maître. Seto n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul désir, au fond : être le meilleur dans tous les domaines qui suscitaient son intérêt, et la majeure partie de ce qui faisait vibrer les adolescents ne le suscitait pas.

Seto abandonna sa cravate sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, puis rejoignit la salle de bain pour se déshabiller, plier soigneusement ses vêtements dans le panier de linge sale – une manie qui faisait pouffer Mokuba – et prendre une douche express. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il se sécha rapidement, enfila un boxer et se brossa les dents, effectuant chacune de ses actions avec une concentration excessive. Celle-ci n'avait que pour but de chasser l'ennuyeux souvenir qui rappelait que même lui n'agissait cependant pas toujours avec la raison qu'il vénérait.

Quand il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable posé à côté de la vasque de marbre, Seto fut soulagé d'avoir une distraction, même s'il devinait par avance qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de mauvaises nouvelles. L'apparition du nom d'Isono sur l'écran ne fit que confirmer ses craintes. Bien. Être en colère lui ferait peut-être oublier le mail et, donc, le reste. Plus précisément une paire d'yeux entre le doré et le chocolat au lait.

— Qu'est-ce que Mokuba a encore fait ? fit-il en décrochant.

Isono garda le silence pendant une brève seconde avant de soupirer.

— Il a bu.

Même s'il n'était pas étonné outre mesure, Seto fronça le nez avec dégoût. Il détestait l'alcool, tout comme il détestait tout ce qui aurait pu contribuer à lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses actions ou à embrumer le fil de ses pensées. Pour lui, en consommer était un aveu de faiblesse, et que Mokuba y trouve de l'intérêt le dépassait. Bien sûr, tous les jeunes gens de son âge et même de l'âge de Seto en consommaient, mais cela ne justifiait en rien cette attitude irresponsable. Surtout de la part d'une personne aussi intelligente que son frère. La seule personne capable de rivaliser avec lui sur ce point.

— A-t-il bu beaucoup ?

— Assez pour casser plusieurs dents à un camarade de classe.

— Et pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? questionna Seto en se pinçant l'arête du nez, devinant d'avance la réponse.

— De ce que j'ai compris de ses borborygmes, son camarade a insulté une fille de « thon » et en précisant qu'aucun « mec » ne lui offrirait de chocolat au _White Day_ sans y être forcé, donc qu'il est inutile qu'elle en offre à qui que ce soit à la Saint Valentin.

Seto leva les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr.

Une fille.

Quelle surprise !

Mokuba ne perdait jamais une occasion de briller auprès de son cortège d'adoratrices, même auprès de celles avec qui il n'envisageait pas un seul instant de sortir. Et son attitude n'était même pas motivée par une quelconque forme d'arrogance. Cependant, son cadet n'agissait ainsi que parce qu'il _détestait_ ceux qui s'en prenaient à plus faibles qu'eux tout autant que Seto détestait tout ce qui échappait à la logique. Pour en être convaincu, il suffisait de voir comment Mokuba le foudroyait du regard, avec de plus en plus d'intensité au fil du temps, chaque fois que Seto rappelait à Jônouchi sa place dans le monde et le fait qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, que s'il avait été un cabot, il n'aurait même pas su différencier « assis » et « couché ».

Finalement, décrocher dans l'espoir de trouver une distraction à ses pensées avait été une bien mauvaise idée, parce que l'attrait de Mokuba pour la gent féminine lui rappela que lui-même n'avait jamais connu la moindre pulsion de ce genre ou vécu quoi que ce soit qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à une aventure… excepté cette nuit-là.

Seto frissonna d'horreur à la pensée de sa propre faiblesse et de dégoût à l'idée que Jônouchi en ait été la cause plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais au moins pouvait-il trouver une explication à son comportement dément à ce moment précis : le mélange terrible des hormones, de l'alcool et du stress plus le fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés confinés dans un endroit clos avait été fatal. Hélas, cette justification, quelque peu rassurante puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se retrouve dans la même situation, la leçon apprise, ne disait pas _pourquoi_ il continuait d'être aussi troublé en sa présence, surtout quand la tension de leurs duels était à son comble. Au-delà de son absence d'intérêt pour le sexe, Seto avait toujours eu des choses bien plus importantes à penser : par ordre d'importance, son frère – surtout en cette période où Mokuba s'employait à épuiser sa patience et à susciter son incompréhension –, sa société et son titre du roi des jeux. Même sur un plan purement platonique, il n'aurait jamais laissé qui que ce soit se rapprocher assez de lui pour se vanter d'être « intime ». Bien qu'il tolérât Yûgi de temps en temps au manoir pour des raisons avant tout professionnelles, il jugeait l'ancien hôte d'Atem déjà bien trop présent comme cela, et seul Mokuba et Isono pouvaient se vanter de le connaître mieux que le jeune _game designer_. Alors, réagir à la présence du clebs était le summum de l'ironie !

— Quand serez-vous au manoir ? demanda-t-il tout en entrant dans le dressing pour sélectionner une nouvelle tenue.

— D'ici quelques minutes.

— Bien.

Seto raccrocha, revêtit une paire de jeans noirs qu'il ne portait que dans le privé et enfila un vieux t-shirt à manches longues de la même couleur. Le pendentif contenant la photo de Mokuba resta un moment coincé en dessous, et il tira sur la corde pour le ramener au-dessus avant de le serrer brièvement dans la paume de sa main. Un journaliste avait supputé, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'il devait cacher à l'intérieur une carte du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, puisque Seto était toujours célibataire et sans aventure connue à vingt-trois ans. Il avait fallu toute la force de conviction et la patience d'Isono pour le convaincre que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'enlever le scribouillard, de lui confisquer ses papiers, de le droguer et de l'enfermer dans la cale d'un des navires panaméens faisant étape à Domino afin que le pauvre homme se retrouve dans un pays exotique dont il ne parlait pas la langue, livré à lui-même.

* * *

Quand Isono arriva quelques minutes plus tard, portant sur son dos un Mokuba gémissant – non à cause d'un coup reçu dans l'échauffourée, mais à cause de l'alcool qui avait fini par submerger son organisme –, Seto était déjà paré pour la longue nuit qui s'annonçait : de l'eau pour son frère, du café pour lui, un seau pour le moment où le crétin qui partageait ses gènes avec lui recracherait tout ce que contenait son estomac et une énorme dose de patience pour ne pas l'abandonner et le laisser s'étouffer dans son vomi afin de devenir le seul et unique propriétaire de KaibaCorp.

Isono déposa l'adolescent à moitié inconscient sur le lit et releva un regard soucieux sur Seto.

— Avez-vous besoin de mon aide, monsieur le directeur ? demanda-t-il par politesse rituelle, car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

— Non, tu peux rentrer chez toi, répondit Seto tout en portant un regard sévère sur son cadet, dont le visage rendu maladif par l'ivresse disparaissait sous la masse sombre de ses cheveux.

— Seto, c'est toi ?

Mokuba se redressa sur un coude, chancelant, et éleva une main devant son visage, parce que la lumière électrique, après les stroboscopes fluo de la boîte de nuit, lui brûlait les yeux.

— Isono m'a encore laissé boire, marmonna-t-il avant de retomber sur le matelas, seulement à demi conscient.

Seto souffla par le nez, ne sachant s'il était irrité ou amusé par son excuse. Il n'en voulait pas à Isono. Pas un seul instant. Empêcher Mokuba de boire s'il l'avait décidé était aussi impossible que de convaincre la Corée du Nord de se réunifier avec le Sud sans son chef suprême bien-aimé. En fait, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée – au problème de Mokuba, pas à celui de la Corée –, avant qu'Isono, encore une fois, lui suggère que rien ne serait plus inapproprié, aurait été de l'enfermer dans l'un des laboratoires secrets de Gôzaburô et de lui laver le cerveau grâce à toutes les charmantes techniques militaires de conditionnement que le vieux avait fait développer avant son suicide. À la réflexion, cela aurait peut-être pu marcher aussi avec le leader de la Corée du Nord…

— Bien, je vais vous laisser, alors, fit Isono tout en s'inclinant avec respect. Bon courage, monsieur.

Seto se contenta d'un rapide hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur Mokuba, qui embrassait l'oreiller dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Je me sens pas bien, Seto… gémit-il.

— Tu devrais arrêter de boire, dans ce cas. Et apprendre à choisir tes combats. Frapper un camarade de classe, vraiment ? Tu auras de la chance si les parents ne te portent pas plainte contre toi.

Non pas que Seto ne puisse pas résoudre ce qui n'était qu'un incident mineur. Toutefois, il espérait mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de son frère – si cela était possible. Il peinait à comprendre pourquoi _son_ frère se comportait comme un crétin. Un crétin toutefois encore assez fin pour comprendre de quelle façon fonctionnait le monde, comme le prouva sa réflexion suivante…

— Donne-leur de l'argent.

— Et si je veux pas ?

— Je leur donnerai de l'argent.

Mokuba poussa un soupir, puis fut tout à coup secoué par un haut-le-cœur. Seto n'eut que le temps de l'attraper par les épaules et de le pousser au-dessus du seau tout en retenant ses cheveux derrière son visage. Oh, un jour Seto prendrait tellement de plaisir à lui remémorer, si possible devant ses amis, le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, Mokuba occupé à vomir dans le premier récipient venu et lui à l'empêcher de s'en mettre partout…

En attendant ce futur plus que plausible, Seto lui tendit un verre d'eau pour qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche et le recoucha ensuite sur le matelas. Mokuba se plaignit à nouveau, de façon si exagérée que l'on aurait pu le croire à l'agonie. Seto leva les yeux au ciel, puis, jugeant que l'état de son cadet n'était pas assez grave pour nécessiter une surveillance constante, alla vider le seau dans les toilettes. Quand il revint, Mokuba ronflait légèrement, une main sur le ventre, l'autre entortillée dans sa chevelure. Sa mâchoire commençait à se marbrer de marques violacées, sans doute à l'endroit où il avait reçu un coup de poing bien mérité.

Avec un soupir, Seto enleva les chaussures de Mokuba, puis releva sur lui les couvertures qu'il avait préalablement tirées, avant son arrivée. Il s'installa ensuite à côté de lui tout en calant l'un des oreillers dans son dos et posa son ordinateur portable sur ses jambes. Il ne lui serait pas possible de dormir de la nuit, alors autant en profiter pour avancer les nombreux projets de KaibaCorp qui nécessitaient son attention directe.

Cependant, il délaissa vite son entreprise pour surfer sur des sites offrant moult conseils aux parents débordés par leurs enfants ayant muté en démon à l'adolescence, dans l'espoir que cela lui offre un éclairage quelconque. Il avait conscience qu'il lui faudrait discuter sérieusement du problème avec Mokuba, mais il ignorait comment le faire, tant son comportement lui était étranger. Lui expliquer que boire ainsi n'était ni raisonnable ni rationnel n'avait pas porté ses fruits et lui avait valu un ricanement. Et Isono, lui, s'était esquivé en estimant qu'il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ses propres enfants, sans compter qu'il avait déjà dû se charger de la discussion concernant le sexe quand Mokuba avait commencé à s'intéresser à ces choses-là ; il s'était étouffé en entendant Seto débuter par « dans la nature, il y a la reproduction sexuée et végétative » avant de poursuivre par les mécanismes des deux et de conclure par « puisque tu es un humain et que nous utilisons la reproduction sexuée, mets des préservatifs. Je ne veux pas être oncle maintenant. Ou que tu attrapes une maladie sexuellement transmissible. Amuse-toi bien… je suppose… ». Isono lui avait adressé un regard terriblement réprobateur. Même avec du recul, Seto ne voyait pas en quoi son explication ne convenait pas : elle était correcte sur le plan scientifique et totalement claire.

La respiration de Mokuba se fit moins bruyante, et l'adolescent roula sur le côté en marmottant dans son sommeil. Seto garda les yeux baissés sur lui, jusqu'à ce que les paupières de son cadet se soulèvent lentement. Il n'avait plus envie d'être en colère après lui. Et de lui laver le cerveau.

— Tu as encore envie de vomir ?

Mokuba secoua la tête.

— Tu as soif ?

Mokuba secoua encore la tête, lui tourna un instant le dos en roulant dans l'autre sens, puis, fébrile, décida de s'asseoir.

— J'ai mal au ventre, confessa-t-il après quelques longues secondes à supporter le regard sévère de son frère sans rien dire.

Seto lui tendit un verre d'eau, que Mokuba accepta sans rechigner, ayant sans doute déjà oublié « qu'il n'avait pas soif ». Ensuite, il fixa le vide dans le plus grand silence, et Seto l'observa du coin de l'œil, prêt à intervenir si son estomac décidait de faire des siennes. Il ne le fit pas, fort heureusement.

— Mokuba…

— Hum… ?

Seto hésita. Sa question lui paraissait plus difficile à formuler sur le plan sémantique qu'un discours complet visant à convaincre de nouveaux investisseurs de soutenir ses projets concernant le développement du tourisme spatial. Il décida d'opter pour la simplicité, même si Isono lui aurait sans doute encore reproché d'être trop direct.

— Pourquoi bois-tu autant ?

Mokuba papillonna des paupières en le dévisageant, comme s'il avait entendu les mots qui venaient de franchir sa bouche sans pour autant parvenir à les interpréter.

— Oh… Tout le monde le fait.

Seto fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas, loin de là. Il se garda, toutefois, d'exprimer à quel point il la trouvait stupide.

— Pourquoi fais-tu comme tout le monde ?

— Parce que sinon je serais bizarre.

— Bizarre ?

— Pas comme eux.

Tout en refermant son ordinateur portable pour le poser à côté de lui sur la table de chevet, Seto médita un instant ses paroles.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Pourquoi tu voudrais être « comme eux » quand tu peux être unique ?

Mokuba repoussa ses cheveux en arrière avant de le regarder. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

— Parce que je suis pas comme toi. Si je me comporte pas comme eux, je serais juste le premier de classe ennuyeux à qui personne parle ou alors seulement parce qu'il a de l'argent.

— Donc je suis un premier de classe ennuyeux à qui personne ne parle ou alors seulement parce que j'ai de l'argent ? questionna Seto, nullement vexé par la comparaison, car il aurait aimé que les gens lui parlent aussi peu que possible en dehors des affaires.

— Noooon, grommela Mokuba avec exagération, tu es le plus grand duelliste au monde, et personne peut trouver ennuyeux quelqu'un qui porte aussi bien que toi les pantalons en cuir. Je comprends pas, d'ailleurs. C'est comme si tu avais « baisez-moi » sur les fesses, mais… non.

Seto ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu répliquer à cela et se gratta la tête à la place. Il n'était pas décalé au point d'ignorer que certaines personnes le trouvaient sexy. Simplement, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Cependant, l'entendre de la bouche de son frère était différent et rendait ce point beaucoup plus concret.

— Est-ce que tu imagines le nombre de femmes déçues ? poursuivit Mokuba en s'enroulant dans les couvertures.

— Hélas, oui, fit-il avec un ricanement.

Mokuba fronça les sourcils, et Seto pouvait imaginer à quel point son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool devait turbiner.

— Il y a aussi des hommes…

Seto retint brièvement son souffle avant de poser une question qu'il craignait de regretter :

— Tu penses à quelqu'un de précis ?

— Nan, juste un constat.

Tant mieux. Vraiment, tant mieux. Si le chien galeux avait raconté quoi que ce soit à son frère, il aurait été le tirer hors de son chenil pour trouver un vétérinaire acceptant de l'euthanasier au plus vite, qu'Isono trouve cela bien ou pas.

— Tu pourrais obtenir tout ce que tu veux rien qu'en souriant un peu plus. Même si ça t'intéresse pas, tu devrais… je ne sais pas… en jouer plus… Hum…

Le souffle ralenti de Mokuba indiquait qu'il s'était rendormi à nouveau. Bien que Seto ait le sentiment que leur discussion avait été utile – au moins avait-il enfin une petite idée de ce qui poussait son cadet à se conduire comme un demeuré –, il avait le sentiment que Mokuba n'en garderait aucun souvenir et qu'il lui faudrait tout recommencer à zéro le matin venu. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son frère éprouvait tant le besoin de se fondre dans la masse quand tant de personnes voulaient être exceptionnelles. Et Mokuba l'était, exceptionnel. S'il ne partageait pas son goût pour la compétition et la victoire, il se débrouillait bien mieux que lui face aux gens. Lorsqu'il présentait les tournois, les spectateurs étaient subjugués par son charme, et non par son agressivité et son arrogance, comme dans le cas de Seto.

Seto reprit son ordinateur portable et repéra la fenêtre encore ouverte du logiciel de messagerie de KC. Il l'avait utilisé plus tôt dans la journée pour discuter en temps réel avec Yûgi des modifications à apporter à son nouveau projet pour qu'il s'intègre mieux dans l'écosystème de réalité virtuel de l'entreprise. Le rond à côté de son nom était toujours coloré de vert, ce qui n'étonna pas Seto : Yûgi travaillait mieux la nuit, disait-il.

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :**_ _Pourquoi Mokuba veut être comme les autres ?_ _Pourquoi a-t-il peur d'être bizarre ?_

La réponse fut presque immédiate.

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** D'abord, bonsoir, ensuite, pardon ?_

Seto écrivit rapidement un résumé de la situation, puis attendit en tapant le bord de son pc du bout de ses doigts. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience, Yûgi se manifesta enfin.

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** Est-ce que quelqu'un le harcèle au lycée ? Parce que ça expliquerait pourquoi… J'aurais sûrement aimé être comme tout le monde à l'époque ~_

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** Je ne crois pas qu'il soit harcelé._

Une minute s'écoula avant que Yûgi ne renvoie une réponse.

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** Tu es sûr de vouloir discuter de sujets privés avec moi, encore plus sur la messagerie professionnelle ?_

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** Oui. De toute façon, qui va me le reprocher ? En plus, ce qui me pose problème, c'est quand mes employés discutent de choses inappropriées. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre débarque en larmes dans mon bureau pour cause de harcèlement quand j'ai des affaires urgentes à traiter._

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** Oh, oui, ce serait dramatique… En tout cas, pour Mokuba, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ?_

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** Quelque chose comme « je veux être comme eux, je ne suis pas toi ». Et aussi qu'il n'a pas envie d'être le premier de classe ennuyeux._

Cette fois, il s'écoula un long moment avant que Yûgi ne réponde, au point que Seto fixa l'horloge de l'ordinateur avec une tension de plus en plus grande.

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** Ton frère veut juste des amis et croit sans doute qu'il n'en aura pas s'il se détache de la masse. Il n'est pas toi parce que c'est quelque chose qui lui importe alors que toi tu ne te soucies pas du tout d'avoir des amis comme tu nous l'as répété environ un million de fois. L'opinion des autres ne t'importe pas, mais sans doute que lui si et il fait tout pour être intégré, même des choses stupides_

Seto n'eut même pas le temps de finir de lire avant que Yûgi n'ajoute autre chose.

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** il a juste peur d'être isolé et impopulaire. Ou de ne pas être apprécié pour les raisons qu'il juge bonnes, c'est-à-dire pour lui-même et pas parce qu'il est le petit frère d'un célèbre milliardaire dirigeant l'une des entreprises de divertissements les plus populaires au monde_

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** tu es un peu comme un Tony Stark, mais non-bourré et non obsédé sexuel_

Mains au-dessus du clavier, Seto s'apprêta à écrire quelque chose, lorsqu'un autre message apparut à l'écran.

 _ **mutôyugiGD :**_ _Anzu : tu sais, il y a des professionnels que tu peux embêter au beau milieu de la nuit_

Seto fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait qu'Anzu était rentrée de sa tournée et encore moins qu'elle logeait chez Yûgi, même si ce second point ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié : l'ancien duelliste se languissait d'elle, au point que cela perturbait parfois son travail lorsqu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle pendant une semaine ou deux. Il n'était pas certain que Anzu ressente la même chose, toutefois, puisqu'il lui semblait qu'elle était en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre peu de temps avant son départ pour l'étranger. Ah, Seto s'estimait heureux d'être épargné par de pareilles futilités.

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** désolé pour ça_

 _ **mutôyugiGD :**_ _Anzu : sérieusement, Kaiba. Consulte un psy !_

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** je ne te demande pas ton avis_

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** Anzu : ton frère est parfaitement normal pour un adolescent de son âge c'est toi qui n'es pas normal_

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** merci_

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** Anzu : ce n'était pas un compliment_

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** alors comme ça Yûgi et toi êtes ensemble maintenant ?_

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** ou tu t'es réfugiée chez lui parce que ton petit ami n'a pas attendu ton retour pour te tromper ?_

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** Anzu : connard_

Il esquissa un rictus victorieux quand plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans la moindre réaction.

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** tu ne vas pas me virer pour ça ?_

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** oh non ! C'était une distraction bienvenue !_

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** ne sois pas aussi méchant avec elle ou elle te le fera regretter quand tu viendras à la soirée_

Seto cligna des yeux. La soirée. L'invitation de Ryô. Qu'il avait enfin réussi à se sortir de l'esprit, grâce à Mokuba, ironiquement. Peut-être allait-il punir Yûgi pour l'incident avec Anzu, finalement. Pas en le virant, il était trop précieux, mais en trouvant un motif pour lui faire faire des heures supplémentaires non payées.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Hum… C'était déjà ce qu'il était en train de l'obliger à faire à l'instant même.

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** tu viendras à la soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Ryô serait déçu que tu ne viennes pas_

Seto renifla avec incrédulité.

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** Je ne me rappelle même pas quand j'ai pu voir Ryô pour la dernière fois…_

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** Ok, je tentais au cas où. C'est juste que je pense que ça te ferait du bien de voir du monde en dehors de l'entreprise et des duels_

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** Je n'ai pas besoin de voir du monde._

Surtout pas Jônouchi.

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** Je n'ai, en particulier, pas besoin de voir nos anciens camarades de classe, les écouter parler à propos de leur vie pathétique…_

 _ **mutôyugiGD :** Mokuba a déjà répondu qu'il viendrait, tu sais ?_

Mokuba. De l'alcool. Plein de jeunes femmes encore célibataires ou sur le point de l'être sitôt qu'elles auraient mis le grappin sur lui.

Seto blanchit et attrapa des sueurs froides à l'idée horrible que son cadet déniche une future madame Kaiba parmi certaines des personnes qu'il méprisait le plus au monde après les membres de son conseil d'administration. Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui interdire formellement de se rendre à la réunion, mais, à moins de l'enfermer dans sa chambre, de mettre des barreaux aux fenêtres et de payer un sniper pour l'assommer aux tranquillisants s'il parvenait tout de même à s'enfuir, Seto savait d'avance que ce serait vain et qu'Isono l'appellerait pour lui rapporter les nouveaux exploits de son frère.

— Monsieur, Mokuba a mis une fille enceinte.

Si Isono lui annonçait pareille chose dans un proche avenir, Seto se promettait de réviser son opinion sur l'alcool et de s'offrir la biture du siècle. Mokuba méritait quelqu'un à la hauteur de son intellect, une scientifique ou une ingénieure, pourquoi pas une chirurgienne, mais pas une des dindes issue de Domino High.

 _ **kaibasetoCEO :** je viendrai. Mais préviens Ryô d'avance qu'il en sera désolé…_

Seto referma son ordinateur sans plus de cérémonie, l'abandonna à nouveau sur la table de nuit et se laissa couler au fond du lit, plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque à l'idée de se rendre à cette fichue soirée, si semblable à celle qu'il avait connue cinq ans plus tôt et qui avait laissé en lui un souvenir impérissable…

* * *

 _ **Note suite :** Je sais, je suis cruelle, Jônouchi n'a été que mentionné pour le moment :) Mais, rassurez-vous, il apparaît au prochain chapitre._

 _ **PS :** Je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire une conversation chat dans un texte. Admirez le résultat._


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Note :**_ _"les mises à jour seront irrégulières" = "salut j'ai déjà un nouveau chapitre le lendemain !". Bon, en fait, je l'avais déjà en grande partie écrit._

 _Il y a beaucoup de mentions à la culture japonaise et donc beaucoup de notes. Pardon._

 _Je rappelle aussi pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon autre fanfic (et les explications relatives au manga) et qui ne connaissent que l'anime que Seto TUE réellement des gens (notamment pour acquérir les cartes du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus mais pas que...) et qu'il sait se battre et utiliser les armes à feu (ce qui explique en partie l'évolution de son apparence dans DSOD et tous ces muscles). Bref ne soyez pas surpris que Seto parle de tuer des gens ! Seto dans l'anime n'a quasiment plus cet aspect sociopathe créé à cause des abus de Gôzaburô (Noah le remplace, mais en moins flippant malgré tout)._

* * *

 **II**

 _ **5 ans plus tôt**_

Il y avait deux choses que Seto détestait par-dessus toutes les autres.

La première contribuait à rendre à peu près chaque jour de son existence particulièrement ennuyeux. Avant sa mort, Gôzaburô avait pensé à inclure une clause dans son testament pour les priver de leur héritage, Mokuba et lui, s'ils refusaient de s'inscrire au collège et au lycée public de Domino ou décidaient de les quitter avant d'avoir achevé leurs études. Comme Gôzaburô était en bonne santé malgré les nombreux cigares qu'il fumait chaque jour, Seto était persuadé que le démon avait subodoré qu'il se retournerait tôt ou tard contre lui et imaginé cette ultime ruse pour le tourmenter. Le mépris que Seto portait à une bonne partie de l'humanité ne lui était pas méconnu, et les établissements publics, dénués du moindre prestige, assuraient à Gôzaburô que Mokuba et lui devraient suivre leur scolarité avec la lie de Domino : ratés, gosses dénués d'ambition, otaku, yankee et autres bôsôzoku (1)… Sans doute avait-il espéré que Seto craque au bout de quelques semaines ou qu'il paye le prix fort de son arrogance en recevant un traitement encore plus cruel que celui qu'il lui avait infligé durant des années. Hélas pour Gôzaburô, mais grâce à ses bonnes leçons, Seto n'était plus du genre à faire de cadeaux aux autres. Le temps qu'il s'assagisse un peu en apprenant grâce à Atem que faire tabasser ou assassiner ceux qui le contrariaient n'était pas une réponse à tous ses problèmes, il avait déjà acquis une réputation auprès de ceux qui auraient pu le menacer…

La seconde chose qu'il détestait était au moins aussi terrible que la première, si ce n'était plus : une entreprise avait un jour eu la folie d'importer la Saint Valentin au Japon… (2)

S'il avait réussi à s'accommoder, bon gré, mal gré, de sa scolarité forcée à Domino High en négociant trois jours de « congé » par semaine pour s'occuper de KaibaCorp, tant qu'il restait au top, et si Mokuba semblait a-do-rer le collège pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'y avait rien que Seto puisse faire contre la Saint Valentin. Ni modifier le règlement interne du lycée pour faire interdire cette maudite fête ni la faire bannir sur l'ensemble du Japon ni remonter le temps pour tuer ce fichu Saint Valentin avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qui mérite un jour en son nom. Il avait même songé à racheter l'entreprise à l'origine de l'initiative pour la faire couler en virant tous les employés, histoire d'évacuer sa frustration, mais Isono lui avait fait remarquer, sous un verni de politesse et de diplomatie, qu'un tel comportement était digne d'un enfant capricieux. Seto détestait qu'on lui rappelle sa jeunesse. Ou une supposée immaturité qu'il n'avait, bien entendu, pas du tout.

Tout en franchissant les grilles du lycée, Seto poussa un soupir irrité à la pensée du calvaire qui l'attendait dans la semaine à venir.

Comme chaque année depuis un peu plus de deux ans, Mokuba allait vomir pendant des jours entiers après avoir boulotté en une soirée tout le stock de chocolat qu'il aurait reçu de ses admiratrices. Seto, quant à lui, n'avait pas réussi à fuir le lycée ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu et ainsi qu'il l'avait fait l'année qui avait précédé et l'année d'avant. Il avait pour habitude de souffrir d'une grippe « malvenue » pour échapper au gros de la tempête qui s'annonçait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de finir sous une montagne de chocolat véritable (3) quand il ouvrait son casier ou d'en découvrir sur sa table attitrée dans la classe, mais au moins évitait-il d'être coincé au détour d'un couloir par un groupe de lycéennes gloussantes et rougissantes. Alors qu'elles l'admiraient à distance le reste de l'année, la Saint Valentin semblait leur donner l'impolitesse d'envahir sa sphère personnelle, au cas où il aurait eu de l'intérêt pour l'une d'entre elles sur un malentendu.

Seto grimaça et détourna la tête avec dédain en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom – il ne voulait pas savoir qui et pourquoi. Une seule chose l'intéressait à ce stade : trouver comment il allait faire renvoyer les professeurs qui avaient trouvé judicieux de placer _trois_ tests importants dans la semaine. Trois tests qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer sans voir ses résultats baisser, ce qui conduirait à la suppression de son autorisation de s'absenter et à l'augmentation de ses tourments. Si le directeur s'était montré relativement conciliant, pour le bien de KaibaCorp et de ses employés, il avait aussi été un ami de Gôzaburô – quoi que veuille dire le terme « ami » considérant la personnalité du vieux – et avait connaissance des termes du testament. C'était bien l'une des rares personnes à tenir tête à Seto lorsque celui-ci exigeait quelque chose. Même Isono, qui le connaissait bien mieux, ne se permettait pas autant d'insolence.

La porte de son cassier claqua lorsqu'il l'ouvrit à la volée pour découvrir… ses paupières s'étrécirent à la vue de plusieurs paquets colorés en forme de cœur. Après avoir attrapé les livres dont il avait besoin pour la matinée, il referma brutalement la porte, préférant oublier cette vision d'horreur ainsi que l'idée tout aussi terrible que ces idiotes arrivaient à crocheter la serrure de son cadenas.

Un éclat de rire tonitruant l'incita à se retourner malgré lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il émanait du corniaud miteux et mal élevé qui suivait Yûgi comme son ombre dans toutes ses aventures. Jônouchi, tout en enfilant ses _wabaki_ (4) devant les casiers à chaussures, aboyait à une blague de Honda, apparemment. À regarder ces deux êtres insignifiants – à bien y réfléchir, il ignorait lequel des deux l'était le plus –, Seto éprouva un peu de consolation à l'idée qu'ils ne recevraient aucun chocolat véritable de la part de la volaille caquetante du lycée, seulement des chocolats de l'amitié, du moins, si Anzu avait vraiment envie de dépenser de l'argent pour ça et en sachant qu'eux n'avaient sûrement pas d'argent pour lui en acheter en remerciement au _White Day_. Oui, au moins deux personnes auraient leur rêve laminé et le cœur affreusement brisé avant la fin de cette journée… Pour un peu, il en aurait souri.

Tout en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le nouvel éclat de rire qui lui vrilla les oreilles, Seto se dirigea vers leur salle de classe. Il regarda droit devant lui, sans se laisser un seul instant distraire par les autres et sans permettre à quiconque de lui barrer le passage. De toute manière, la plupart des lycéens s'écartaient prudemment en le voyant, pas seulement parce que tous savaient, désormais, qui il était, mais aussi parce qu'il les dominait au minimum d'une bonne tête et qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa silhouette élancée et dans sa façon de se mouvoir qui laissait entendre que, non, mieux valait ne pas chercher l'altercation, verbale ou physique. Ils avaient raison. En plus d'avoir reçu une éducation intransigeante sur le plan intellectuel, Seto avait aussi dû se plier aux mêmes entraînements que les employés « spéciaux » de KaibaCorp. Cela influait le maniement des armes à feu et la maîtrise de plusieurs arts martiaux.

 _Comme si je n'avais pas des choses plus importantes à faire que d'être ici… La station spatiale est enfin achevée… Le lancement du nouveau Duel Disk est dans quelques semaines… Mes équipes ont presque achevé l'excavation de Kul-Elna… J'approche enfin du but et…_

Les pensées de Seto déraillèrent lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe, et il lui fallut en appeler à toute sa volonté pour ne pas tout simplement tourner les talons, gagner le siège de KaibaCorp et convoquer – à nouveau – tout ce que le Japon possédait comme avocat afin de trouver la faille dans le testament de Gôzaburô. Ou tuer quelqu'un. Possiblement Anzu, leur déléguée de classe, qui avait laissé le crime se produire en décidant de ne pas arriver la première au lycée pour stopper les responsables.

Seto lorgna en direction d'une des poubelles de la salle de classe, la prit et avança jusqu'à sa place.

— Il y en a encore plus que l'année précédente, s'exclama Yûgi, qui lui tournait le dos.

— Je serais curieux de savoir s'il en a plus que moi et combien de temps il va mettre pour tout manger, renchérit Ryô.

— Cette boîte est tellement grosse qu'elle doit en contenir une centaine… Quand tu penses qu'elles les font elles-mêmes… Oh, Kaiba, nous parlions justement…

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux et Ryô devint plus pâle encore qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsque Seto, sans répondre, balaya le désordre qui se trouvait sur sa table, droit dans la poubelle. Qui n'était pas assez grande pour tout accueillir, comme il le constata avec agacement. Il plissa les paupières tout en lorgnant en direction des autres poubelles, prêt à aller les chercher même si elles étaient réservées aux bouteilles.

Le choc passé, Ryô, le d'ordinaire timide et discret Ryô, appuya ses poings sur ses hanches et le fixa d'un air réprobateur. Pendant un instant, Seto se demanda si l'albinos était encore victime de son curieux dédoublement de personnalité qui le conduisait à se conduire en sociopathe, mais cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois, du moins, à sa connaissance.

— Kaiba ! s'écria Ryô. As-tu une seule idée du temps que ces filles ont passé pour fabriquer ces chocolats ?

— Oui. Et si elles en consacraient autant pour leurs études, j'aurais peut-être des soucis à me faire pour rester le numéro 1 de cette école.

Yûgi arrondit ses lèvres, même s'il était difficile de dire ce qui le surprenait le plus : le sarcasme de Seto ou le fait que Ryô soit apparemment un peu plus en colère encore et prêt à s'en prendre au jeune CEO, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé d'ordinaire.

— Au moins, donne-les à des gens qui sauront les apprécier !

Sur ces mots, Ryô agrippa les boîtes qui avaient échappé au nettoyage de Seto et les porta jusqu'à sa propre table, qui croulait déjà sous les présents. Seto lâcha un ricanement de dédain, puis avisa Jônouchi et Honda alors qu'ils entraient à leur tour dans la classe. L'étincelle de pure malveillance qui traversa son regard ne disait rien qui vaille à Yûgi. Hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de détourner l'attention du brun.

— Eh, cabot, est-ce que tu as faim ? questionna Seto tout en tendant la poubelle dans sa direction.

Jônouchi articula presque un « oui » avant que son cerveau ne réalise, petit un, qui lui parlait et, petit deux, ce qu'il lui proposait. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, ses poings se crispèrent et les quelques adolescents déjà présents dans la salle de classe retinrent leur souffle en se demandant si les deux ennemis mortels allaient, cette fois, faire plus que de se voler dans les plumes – ou les poils ? – verbalement.

— Excuse-moi, parvint à articuler Jonouchi, mais c'est _toi_ qui fouilles dans les poubelles, _là_ !

— Oh, donc tu insinues que d'ordinaire c'est bien _toi_ qui le fais chaque fois que tu as un creux ?

Jônouchi s'étouffa et avança d'un pas. La seule chose qui le retint d'effacer le sourire narquois du compte en banque sur pattes fut la main que Honda posa sur son épaule.

— Par ailleurs, je faisais un peu de ménage, ajouta Seto avec un calme aussi olympien que glacial. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour débarrasser ta place ou…

Les yeux azur de Seto fixèrent le bureau de Jônouchi.

— Pardon, j'avais oublié que _personne_ ne t'offre jamais de chocolats.

Jônouchi baissa le poing et sentit ses joues lui brûler sous le poids de l'humiliation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ? murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Tu étais absent l'année dernière et l'année d'avant.

— Lorsque tu jappes à propos de tes problèmes, tu n'es pas particulièrement discret. Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant de la part d'un corniaud aussi mal dressé que toi.

Soudain, Yûgi apparut dans son champ de vision, et Seto baissa la tête pour soutenir son regard. C'était étrange comme il ressemblait à _l'autre_ avec ses sourcils froncés et son air sévère. Mais ils n'étaient pas _l'autre_. Ni de près ni de loin.

— Kaiba, ce sont nos derniers jours au lycée. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que tout le monde garde ce genre de souvenirs de toi ?

Honda, tout en poussant Jônouchi vers leurs tables, adressa un regard peu amène à Seto avant de répondre lui-même à l'interrogation de son ami.

— Voyons, Yûgi. Il a assez souvent répété qu'il a pas besoin d'ami. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui rend son cas si différent de celui de Ryô ou d'Otogi. Les filles leur offrent des chocolats parce qu'elles les aiment, alors que chez Kaiba elles aiment uniquement son compte en banque.

Seto arqua un sourcil, peu sensible à l'insulte.

— Au moins, elles aiment quelque chose chez moi… insinua-t-il avant de remettre la poubelle à sa place et de s'asseoir à son bureau, satisfait de le voir enfin aussi propre qu'il l'avait laissé avant le week-end.

Yûgi poussa un soupir las et alla rejoindre ses amis. Seto, lui, ne leur prêtait déjà plus attention. Il était trop occupé à consulter son téléphone portable pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas reçu de mails importants et qu'aucune catastrophe ne s'était produite à KaibaCorp. Fin mars, l'année scolaire prendrait fin, pour de bon cette fois, et il pourrait enfin se consacrer à ce qui lui importait vraiment. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait d'ici là aussi récupéré le puzzle millénaire et obtenu la revanche que _l'autre_ ne lui avait pas accordée. Il se savait proche du but et l'aurait même déjà atteint si Mokuba ne l'avait pas débranché de force du _VR pod_. Seto avait conscience qu'il avait failli mourir, mais cela importait tellement moins que son honneur et la preuve qu'il était, indiscutablement, le meilleur duelliste. L'esprit reviendrait pour l'affronter et clore les choses entre eux, qu'il le veuille ou non. Bien qu'il y ait consacré beaucoup de moyens, un simple hologramme, même doté de l'intelligence artificielle la plus raffinée qui soit et de tous les traits d'Atem, même ceux que Seto méprisait le plus, ne pouvait le remplacer. Seto n'envisageait même pas d'échouer.

— Jônouchi-kun…

Seto ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête avec un froncement du nez. La voix aiguë lui était inconnue, et il constata que la jeune fille rougissante qui s'était plantée juste devant le chien errant n'était pas de leur classe. Il pinça les lèvres tout en se demandant quel genre de désespérée pouvait bien s'être liée d'amitié avec le perdant, qui n'avait pas d'autres amis que le petit groupe de Yûgi, puis sentit sa bouche se dessécher quand il vit qu'elle ne lui offrait pas des chocolats de l'amitié, mais une jolie boîte en forme de cœur. Une boîte qui contenait des chocolats faits maison avec le plus grand soin…

Bien. Nonobstant ce qui s'était passé dans le monde virtuel et ce qu'il comptait accomplir avec le puzzle millénaire, Seto avait vraiment cru qu'il ne vivrait plus jamais rien de surnaturel. Pour son plus grand plaisir. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Soit cela, soit l'un de ses employés avait drogué le café qu'il avait bu avant de venir en cours. Non, même dans ses pires cauchemars, qui ne concernaient de toute manière que Gôzaburô, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer le large sourire provocateur et radieux que lui envoya Jônouchi sitôt sa prétendante partie. Il avait l'air aussi fier qu'un fichu corniaud plein de puces à qui l'on aurait donné une caresse sur la tête et tout un bol de biscuits en forme d'os.

— Eh, monsieur le milliardaire, on dirait que quelqu'un m'aime pour ce que je suis, contrairement à _toi_.

Seto ne répondit pas du tac au tac, comme il en avait l'habitude. Que Jônouchi puisse intéresser quelqu'un n'aurait pas dû le gêner tant que cela, ni le surprendre puisque même les anciens yankee sans avenir devaient trouver aussi ratés qu'eux pour se reproduire, et pourtant… Peut-être aimait-il trop voir Jônouchi aussi malheureux et piteux qu'un chien errant dans une ruelle, attendant que quelqu'un daigne le nourrir et l'adopter au lieu de lui flanquer des coups de pied dans l'arrière-train. Oui, c'était certainement cela.

— Bravo, Jônouchi, fit Seto avec un semblant de sourire. Commence à économiser pour le _White Day_. Parce que j'ai dans l'idée que ce ne sont pas des chocolats avec des ingrédients premiers prix.

— Jaloux ? railla Honda.

Seto avait déjà reporté son attention sur son téléphone portable.

— Terriblement. Je rêve de troquer mon armée de fans, prêtes à tout pour avoir mon attention, contre une seule et unique personne qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis.

Il vit à l'expression dubitative de Honda que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à savoir si le jeune CEO faisait preuve de sarcasme ou s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Seto, cependant, choisit de ne pas l'éclairer et décida de les ignorer à nouveau, en se concentrant sur les derniers mails qu'il avait reçus. Ce n'était pas bien difficile : il excellait quand il s'agissait d'oublier les bavardages insignifiants et creux de ses camarades de classe. Du moins, il y parvint très bien jusqu'à ce qu'Anzu arrive à son tour, un grand sac en papier kraft à la main, ce qui augmenta les décibels produits par les autres. Il observa la jeune fille à la dérobée tandis qu'elle approchait d'un des élèves installés au premier rang, puis tapa une réponse sèche à un employé qui osait lui dire qu'il devrait peut-être retarder le chantier de Kul-Elna pour des raisons légales. Ses affaires étaient bien plus importantes que de voir si la déléguée allait offrir ou pas des chocolats véritables à quelqu'un. Si elle le faisait, il ne misait pas sur Yûgi, en tout cas.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un raclement de gorge insistant obligea Seto à relever la tête. N'importe qui de sensé l'aurait évité alors qu'il était manifestement occupé, mais pas Mazaki Anzu, hélas. Il s'apprêta à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer et qu'elle devrait aller embêter Yûgi, plutôt, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'important à faire contrairement à lui. Cependant, il sourcilla à la vue de la boîte carrée, blanche et bleue, qu'elle lui tendait à deux mains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu espères au juste ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Ce sont des chocolats d'amitié, répondit-elle sans se démonter.

— Je le vois bien. Laisse-moi simplifier mon interrogation pour que tu puisses l'appréhender intellectuellement : pourquoi ?

— Oh, bon sang, Kaiba. Cesse de voir le mal partout et prends cette fichue boîte ! s'écria Honda.

— Non…

Malgré tous les regards scrutateurs rivés sur eux, Seto ne se sentit pas intimidé le moins du monde, encore moins obligé à accepter le cadeau. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il mettrait le doigt dans un terrible engrenage s'il prenait les chocolats, s'il laissait transpirer la moindre impression – fausse, au demeurant – qu'il appréciait le geste. Alors, il décida de vriller Anzu du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle remballe la… chose… et cherche une autre personne à qui faire accepter de force son amitié.

Hélas, Anzu déposa la boîte sur la table sans même donner l'impression d'être vexée. Et alors que Ryô s'enthousiasmait dans sa petite bulle rose parce qu'il avait eu de la part de la jeune fille des choux à la crème au lieu de chocolats, Seto vit Jônouchi approcher, un large sourire narquois flanqué sur les lèvres. Seto décida de le foudroyer lui plutôt que leur déléguée, mais cela n'empêcha pas le blond d'aboyer ses idioties.

— Merci, Anzu, fit Jônouchi en imitant exagérément les inflexions hautaines de Seto. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu penserais à moi quand tu aurais pu juste me laisser dans mon coin, au fond de la salle, à pester et à prétendre que je n'ai pas besoin d'amis et que je suis très bien tout seul pendant que tu donnais des cadeaux à tous les autres garçons de la classe.

Les lèvres de Seto se réduisirent à deux lignes fines, surtout en voyant Anzu saisir la perche au vol et jouer le jeu du chien galeux, qui à présent imitait avec une perfection troublante son rictus arrogant.

— De rien, Kaiba, répondit-elle en ignorant le principal concerné. En tant que déléguée, il est de ma responsabilité de veiller à ce que tout le monde soit heureux aujourd'hui. Même si j'avoue être surprise que tu sois là cette année et pas cloué au fond de ton lit à cause de la grippe, comme les autres fois…

Yûgi se rapprocha, l'air de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que l'indignation de Seto se faisait visible sur son visage.

— Tu sais, Anzu… Au fond de moi, j'ai terriblement besoin d'affection. Je suis seulement trop fier et coincé pour l'avouer à quiconque, s'exclama Jônouchi en posant une main sur son cœur.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris le temps de préparer quelque chose, comme pour tous les autres, même si tu es détestable avec tout le monde, moi compris.

— Nous devrions être amis, répondit le blond en tendant ses mains.

— Oh, Kaiba, comme tu es idiot… Nous sommes déjà amis ! rétorqua Anzu en joignant ses mains aux siennes.

Seto croisa les bras, essayant de maîtriser la colère qui menaçait d'exploser sous son verni de suffisance.

— Ahem, je pense que Kaiba a reçu le message, déclara Yûgi.

Il poussa les deux andouilles hors de son champ de vision avant qu'elles n'ajoutent quelque chose et qu'il leur arrache la gorge en guise de réponse.

— Oui, vous devriez être enfermés à l'asile pour vos idées délirantes… ce que je peux régler d'un seul appel, si vous insistez…

Seto fixa la boîte pendant quelques secondes, puis remarqua qu'une ombre s'était étendue sur la table.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il à Ryô d'un ton sec et en levant à peine les yeux sur lui.

— Est-ce que tu comptes les jeter aussi… ?

Seto, qui s'attendait plutôt à des remontrances, se renfonça contre le dossier de sa chaise et jaugea le garçon aux cheveux blancs, étonné qu'il ait trouvé le cran de lui parler une seconde fois en si peu de temps. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir cédé sa place à l'autre, celui qui avait tourmenté plus d'un duelliste lors de son tournoi et qui en avait même tué certains pour récupérer de quoi participer à la finale. À ce souvenir, et bien qu'il n'accorde pas vraiment de valeur à la vie de ceux qui l'avaient perdue, il décida d'abandonner toute idée de diplomatie.

— Si c'est le cas, tu envisages de les voler aussi ?

Ryou hoqueta avant de s'empourprer.

— Non… Je… Non… Je ne suis pas un voleur… C'était… Non, rien… balbutia-t-il avant de battre en retraite.

Seto vit au regard de Jônouchi qu'il était prêt à se lever de son bureau pour relancer leur dispute. Cependant, l'entrée de leur professeur de japonais classique l'en empêcha.

* * *

Revoir des textes qu'il avait déjà dû étudier en long, en large et en travers sous le tutorat dictatorial et violent de Gôzaburô avait conduit Seto au bord de la nausée. Devoir faire semblant de trouver intéressant les problèmes d'arithmétique du cours suivant l'avait conduit au-delà de l'ennui. Il accueillit la pause déjeuner avec un plaisir inhabituel, lui qui préférait souvent l'éviter pour travailler un peu plus, sans grignoter quoi que ce soit la plupart du temps. Seto n'aurait pourtant pas dû être surpris de l'inanité des cours qu'on l'obligeait à suivre, puisqu'il en était ainsi chaque semaine. Mais la Saint Valentin avait épuisé sa patience en quelques minutes et l'amusement cruel qu'il ressentait à écouter certaines réponses idiotes de ses camarades de classe aux questions des professeurs.

Pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, il mit exceptionnellement son téléphone portable de côté et déballa le bento qu'un des serviteurs du manoir avait préparé, comme chaque matin, et que Mokuba l'avait obligé à accepter en prenant son air le plus culpabilisant. Tout en picorant quelques tranches de porc pané, il écouta d'une oreille discrète les bavardages de ses camarades de classe, laissant son esprit dériver autour du duel qu'il comptait bien remporter contre Atem, afin de récupérer non seulement son titre, mais aussi de lui prouver qu'il n'avait certainement plus besoin de lui… Contrairement à ce que certains croyaient, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait au pharaon et c'était bien ce qui l'irritait tellement.

Soudain, le rire tonitruant de Jônouchi l'arracha à ses rêveries. Seto focalisa son attention sur le blond, prit dans une conversation animée avec Honda, Yûgi et Otogi à seulement une table de distance de lui. Bien qu'il entendît chacune de leurs paroles, elles traversèrent son esprit sans s'y fixer, tant et si bien qu'il aurait été incapable de répéter à quiconque le sujet de leur discussion. Cependant, il aurait pu décrire avec force détails la façon dont les rayons du soleil traversant les vitres de leur salle illuminaient la chevelure blonde de Jônouchi ou encore la façon qu'il avait de repousser d'un geste désinvolte certaines mèches rebelles lorsqu'elles lui retombaient devant le visage. Il aurait aussi pu préciser que Jônouchi avait exactement deux boutons de sa chemise d'uniforme scolaire qui n'étaient pas mis, laissant son col entrebâillé, et qu'il ne portait aucun t-shirt ou sous-pull en dessous, malgré la froideur de février.

— Hem, Kaiba… ? l'interpella Ryô, qui s'était à nouveau approché.

— Je ne te donnerai pas les chocolats, répliqua distraitement Seto tout en éloignant la boîte de son camarade de classe.

— Euh, non, c'est que…

— Allez, Bakura, le pire qu'il puisse faire c'est dire non, fit Anzu à l'oreille de son ami.

— Tu es optimiste, comme toujours, railla Seto.

Tout en laissant Ryô bredouiller ses inepties, il nota que de minuscules rides d'expression apparaissaient autour des yeux de Jônouchi chaque fois qu'il plissait les paupières en riant, rides qui apparaissaient aussi lorsqu'il se mettait en colère et qu'il prenait un air menaçant dans l'espoir de l'intimider. Tout en avalant une gorgée du thé vert en bouteille qu'il avait emporté avec lui, Seto se rendit compte que son cœur s'était étrangement accéléré à la pensée des regards intenses que le blond lui lançait chaque fois qu'il le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements.

— … et donc peut-être que, euh, tu pourrais, euh, nous prêter une salle de… de… du siège de KaibaCorp, s'il te plaît ? acheva Ryô.

— Oui, oui, marmonna Seto, ennuyé par le fait que Jônouchi le regardait à son tour, désormais, et que le voir mi-intrigué mi-irrité, prêt à passer à l'attaque, faisait naître d'étranges étincelles dans son ventre. Attends, quoi ?

Seto tourna la tête pour considérer Ryô et Anzu. Tandis que la jeune fille poussait un soupir exaspéré, Ryô afficha un air penaud.

— Je… Je disais juste que…

— Nous avons besoin d'une salle pour une fête puisque le père de Bakura refuse de prêter l'espace de conférence du musée, coupa Anzu tout en posant une main sur la table de Seto et en se penchant vers lui. Et tu viens de gracieusement accepter de nous prêter un espace à KaibaCorp. Merci.

Seto faillit ouvrir la bouche de surprise alors qu'il essayait de rembobiner le fil de la discussion, sans y parvenir. Le satané cabot avait occupé le moindre recoin de ses pensées, tant et si bien qu'il se rappelait juste avoir répondu « oui » à quelle que soit la question de Ryô juste pour avoir la paix.

— Tu n'es quand même pas du genre à revenir sur ta parole, Kaiba ? questionna mielleusement Anzu.

Seto considéra la main de la jeune fille, qui envahissait sa table, puis releva les yeux sur elle. La situation lui déplaisait au plus haut point, mais il aimait encore moins la remarque qui sous-entendait qu'il manquait d'honneur.

— Quel genre de fête ? demanda-t-il tout en posant soigneusement ses baguettes à côté de la boîte en bois laqué.

— Pour la Saint-Valentin et pour nous retrouver une dernière fois avant la fin du lycée.

Le rictus dégoûté de Seto ne pouvait échapper à personne. Il haïssait déjà l'idée.

— Quand ?

— En fin de semaine, samedi si possible.

— Qui sera là ?

— Tous les troisièmes années qui le souhaitent, intervint Ryô dans un souffle. Nous allons tous suivre des voies différentes alors…

— Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème là-dedans. Je n'ai aucune envie de revoir qui que ce soit. Mais…

Il s'interrompit brièvement avant de poursuivre.

— Si j'ai accepté, alors je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Cependant, cela se passera dans le hall du siège, après les heures de bureau. Personne n'aura le droit de se rendre où que ce soit qui ne soit pas circonscrit dans ce périmètre. Il n'y aura pas d'alcool (5) ou de cigarette. Certainement pas de drogue. Encore moins d'actes inappropriés en public ou en privé dans les toilettes de mon entreprise. Cela inclut aussi tout échange de salive ou la présence de mains en des zones intimes où elles ne devraient pas se trouver. Bouche et main ne devraient être employées que pour manger et boire. Si musique il y a, je ne veux pas de slow. Chacun devra avoir averti ses parents et avoir eu leur autorisation signée pour manquer à leurs cours du soir ou toute autre obligation. Et quand je dis « autorisation signée », Isono vérifiera qu'ils ont bien le droit de se trouver là.

— Pendant que tu y es, pourquoi ne pas demander à des professeurs de nous chaperonner ?

— Excellente idée, Anzu, fit Seto avec un sourire en coin. En tant que déléguée, je suppose que tu te portes volontaire pour le leur demander.

Il inventait les règles au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, juste pour les dissuader d'accepter son offre accidentelle, et elle venait de lui offrir le meilleur sur un plateau d'argent.

— Enfin, je ne financerai rien, je ne participerai ni de près, ni de loin à l'organisation, mais je vous tiendrai tous deux responsables s'il se produit quoi que ce soit. Hum… Avez-vous prévu d'inviter le chien errant ?

En entendant l'un des titres habituels que Seto lui décernait, Jônouchi tourna à nouveau la tête dans sa direction avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Oh, regardez comme il est bien dressé. Il répond à son nom.

— Quoi ?! s'écria Jônouchi, piqué au vif.

Il avança vers Seto, poings serrés, mais Ryô s'interposa en le repoussant doucement et en adressant un sourire nerveux au jeune CEO. Dur de croire que c'était le même garçon qui, quelques heures plus tôt, lui reprochait son attitude.

— Kaiba, je ne peux pas interdire à mon ami de venir !

— M'interdire de quoi ? répéta Jônouchi, un peu plus furieux encore.

Seto étira légèrement ses lèvres de cette façon supérieure qu'il savait prompte à agacer sa cible favorite. Voir le bon à rien aussi en colère lui remontait le moral.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas de lui dans mes locaux, mais que s'il ne se conduit pas correctement, y compris envers son hôte, la fête prendra aussitôt fin. Heureusement, vous avez presque une semaine pour le discipliner.

La bouche de Jônouchi se tordit, révélant à quel point il se contenait pour ne pas écraser la tête de Seto dans son bento – du moins rêvait-il de le faire, car Seto, lui, ne lui aurait pas permis. Au bout de quelques secondes, il exhala et se détourna avec un geste de la main.

— C'est pas comme si je comptais mettre les pieds dans un endroit qui appartient à ton entreprise, richard.

Seto retroussa légèrement ses lèvres, plus contrarié par le fait que Jônouchi ne comptait pas participer que par l'insulte. Subir une fête sans même avoir son souffre-douleur favori à portée afin de le blâmer si quelque chose se passait mal ? Autant tout annuler. Il en avait même oublié Ryô et Anzu, et le fait que l'idée vienne d'eux à l'origine et non pas de lui.

— Oh ? Pourtant, d'après les données de ton duel disk, tu utilises souvent ce que mon entreprise a fabriqué, corniaud.

Jônouchi lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avec à nouveau cette expression furieuse qui ravissait tant Seto. Le brun savait qu'il n'avait qu'à gratter un peu plus pour déclencher une dispute bien plus virulente que leurs précédents échanges de la journée. Et il avait l'impression d'en avoir terriblement besoin afin d'évacuer sa frustration de devoir assister aux cours au lieu de s'occuper de choses sérieuses. Au moins, il pourrait retourner aux affaires de KaibaCorp plus détendu une fois que la dernière sonnerie aurait retenti.

Alors, il inclina la tête de côté tout en saisissant du coin de l'œil l'expression parfaitement horrifiée de Yûgi et l'air réprobateur d'Anzu.

— D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais avoir l'autorisation de tes _deux_ parents pour venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Jônouchi s'agrandirent sous le choc, comme ils le faisaient toujours lorsque Seto parvenait à s'enfoncer en dessous de sa cuirasse. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut à l'évidence tiraillé par son envie de transformer Seto en une œuvre d'art digne du cubisme de Picasso. Puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se détourna, pour de bon cette fois. Honda lui donna une tape dans le dos, comme pour le récompenser d'avoir lâché l'affaire, alors que Seto avait encore plus envie de l'entendre grogner. Cependant, il se retint. Attaquer plus longtemps Jônouchi sur le sujet de ses parents divorcés ne serait que l'acharnement d'un lâche à court d'arguments, et il n'était pas lâche. Par ailleurs, il se sentait curieusement mal à l'aise d'avoir usé d'un tel argument. S'attardant brièvement sur ce fait, il en vint à la conclusion que sa réaction émotionnelle inhabituelle était causée par l'absence de sa propre famille – en dehors de Mokuba – et par la conscience que Jônouchi aurait pu lui retourner l'insulte plus violemment encore.

— Je dirais à Isono qu'il peut faire une exception pour le yankee blond…

Le semblant d'excuse ne sembla pas satisfaire Anzu, qui attrapa soudainement Ryô par le bras comme pour l'entraîner de force loin de Seto.

— Après réflexion, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de toi.

Sans s'émouvoir de sa remarque, Seto reprit ses baguettes pour continuer son repas.

— Bonne chance à toi et à ton nouveau petit ami…

— Je ne suis pas son… commença Ryô d'un air offensé alors que jusqu'alors toute la dispute semblait avoir glissé sur lui.

— … pour trouver un lieu qui acceptera de vous accueillir, poursuivit Seto en l'ignorant. À moins que tu comptes organiser cela dans un bâtiment abandonné, voir le tout se transformer en _rave_ , la police débarquer pour vous arrêter et ta précieuse image de déléguée être écornée à jamais. Si le lycée ne vous vire pas tous pour conserver le peu de réputation qu'il a encore. Comment vous pourriez ensuite entrer à l'université ou dans toute école privée de bon standing au Japon ou à l'étranger, même moi je l'ignore.

Oh, il avait en vérité quelques pistes, comme le pot de vin ou les faveurs sexuelles, mais il les savait assez imaginatifs pour parvenir à la même conclusion sans son aide. Aussi porta-t-il à sa bouche une tranche de patate douce sans plus leur prêter attention. Du moins, il amorça son geste, mais le stoppa quand il se rendit compte que Jônouchi était revenu vers lui, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Il tira la chaise qui se trouvait juste devant Seto pour s'y asseoir à califourchon et appuyer ses bras sur le dossier. Seto haussa un sourcil tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait le neutraliser si le blond en venait aux mains. C'est qu'il y avait tant de façons différentes de procéder…

— Accepte l'offre de monsieur Je suis l'empereur de l'univers, Anzu. Parce que j'ai hâte de voir le moment où il perdra le balai qu'il s'enfonce si soigneusement chaque matin dans le cul et où il fera chacune des choses qu'il nous a interdites. Pense à prendre un appareil photo pour lui rappeler quand il aura dessaoulé. Qu'il sache quelle fille il aura peut-être ou peut-être pas mise enceinte.

— À ton âge, tu devrais apprendre à distinguer les fantasmes de la réalité… Et j'ai dit : pas d'alcool.

— Peut-être que dans l'étrange dimension d'où toi et les tiens venez, ce genre de consigne est respectée. Mais puisque tu aimes répéter à quel point nous sommes tous stupides, tu devrais savoir que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, arrivera à en faire passer malgré ton cerbère, parce que défier les règles est ce qui plaît le plus aux êtres humains de dix-sept, dix-huit ans. Je le ferai pas, parce que je voudrais pas que ma sœur soit dans ce genre de soirée, mais, crois-moi, ça arrivera.

— Ne sous-estime pas les agents de sécurité de KaibaCorp.

— Parce qu'ils ont été tellement efficaces pour empêcher ton frère de se faire enlever par Pegasus ou Marik d'essayer de nous tuer, murmura Jônouchi pour eux et seulement eux. Oh, attends, non, tu étais tellement obsédé par l'idée d'écraser Atem que t'as même pas considéré d'arrêter le tournoi. Pourtant, ça t'aurait évité de te faire laminer.

Seto crispa ses doigts autour des baguettes, mais se retint de donner la réplique. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait couru le risque de révéler ses projets, et il était certain que Yûgi le harcèlerait ensuite, jour après jour, pour le faire changer d'avis.

— T'as perdu ta langue, Kaiba ? demanda Jônouchi avec un air beaucoup trop fier de lui.

— Oui, car j'admets ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec les stupidités que tu aboies depuis ce matin.

— Oh, à nouveau la métaphore filée du chien, hein ? Tu t'en lasses pas.

Seto arqua un sourcil, quelque peu étonné que Jônouchi connaisse un mot tel que « métaphore » et parvienne à l'employer correctement. Considérant le niveau de ses notes,c'était ésotérique.

— Regarde bien, Kaiba, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Ce que Seto fit, parce qu'il fut trop suffoqué pour réagir en voyant Jônouchi attraper un morceau de porc pané entre ses doigts – _son_ porc pané, avec _ses_ doigts _à lui_ – et le porter à sa bouche pour mordre dedans.

— Tu es dégoûtant, fit Seto en plaquant brusquement ses baguettes sur la table et en repoussant la boîte avec un froncement du nez.

— Non, j'ai pas de balai dans le cul, nuance, rétorqua Jônouchi tout en tirant la boîte vers lui. À moins que je sois vraiment un chien errant. Wouf wouf !

Seto croisa les bras et fut sur le point de partir lorsque le blond attrapa les baguettes qu'il venait d'utiliser pour manger ce que son cuisinier avait préparé. Mais contrairement à la façon dont il engloutissait habituellement ses repas, comme si quelqu'un aurait pu les lui voler, le corniaud prit son temps et mangea avec tenue, sans quitter un seul instant le jeune CEO de son regard provocateur. Ce fut ce qui retint Seto de l'abandonner avec mépris. S'il l'avait fait, cela aurait passé pour un aveu de faiblesse, une défaite. Il devait aussi admettre être bizarrement intrigué de le voir jouer avec ses insultes habituelles au lieu de grogner ou de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. Alors, Seto décida de soutenir son regard jusqu'au bout afin de voir où cela les entraînerait, ce qui ne l'aida guère à évacuer le sentiment rageant que leurs disputes étaient aussi stimulantes que les duels, y compris ceux contre le pharaon. Non, peut-être même plus stimulantes encore… Merde, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi stimulé par cet imbécile insignifiant ?

À quelques mètres de là, Otogi se mordillait la lèvre pour retenir un fou rire.

— Je crois que quelqu'un devrait leur signaler que les plus _fujoshi_ de nos camarades de classe vont devoir changer leur culotte avant la fin de la journée s'ils continuent à se dévorer des yeux comme ça.

Yûgi s'empourpra, et Honda lui adressa un regard choqué.

— Oh, par pitié, comme si je suis le premier à y penser après tout ce temps ! ajouta Otogi tout en levant les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre avec doute. Non, sérieusement… vous n'y aviez jamais pensé ?

— Wouf wouf ! Est-ce que je peux avoir les chocolats, maintenant, mon maître généreux ?

— Si tu veux crever à un âge avancé dans un coin de ruelle, non. Elle a osé leur donner la forme du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, personne ne touche au dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. Surtout pas _toi_.

— Anzu m'a fait des dragons noirs aux yeux rouges. On pourrait échanger.

— Non, les miens sont meilleurs.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ton ridicule dragon noir ne peut pas rivaliser avec le majestueux dragon blanc.

— Kaiba, ce sont juste des chocolats, tu te rappelles ?

— Et les miens sont _forcément_ meilleurs.

— Sauf que tu n'as pas testé, alors tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Ouvre la bouche.

— Non…

— Tu te rappelles à quel point je suis têtu…

— Obéis.

— Je suis un chien errant, je ne suis pas _siiiii_ discipliné que ça, comme tu aimes le dire. Allez, ouvre la bouche.

Yûgi, toujours empourpré, et même un petit plus après avoir vu Jônouchi tendre un chocolat devant les lèvres de Seto, releva la tête vers Otogi.

— Ok, maintenant je vois ce que tu veux dire…

* * *

 _(1) Yankee et Bôsôzoku sont différents types de délinquants. Le manga fait plus que sous-entendre que Jônouchi et Honda sont des yankee (coupes de cheveux pour les deux, attitude au début, le fait que Jônouchi soit un délinquant...). Les bôsôzoku sont plus des groupes (là aussi très jeunes) de motards (ils ont aussi des voitures) roulant excessivement vite._

 _(2) En fait, ça serait plusieurs entreprises de chocolat, mais Seto est du genre excessif ! :)_

 _(3) Il existe plusieurs types de chocolats offerts par les femmes aux hommes durant la Saint Valentin : les chocolats véritables (j'ai traduit par "véritables", mais on dit aussi chocolat de la destinée, bien que ça me paraisse un peu bizarre, car "honmei" est plutôt un terme qui désigne le vrai amour ou la personne favorite) pour ceux qu'on aime (faits maison traditionnellement ou de grandes marques comme Godiva), les chocolats d'amitié (surtout au lycée) et les chocolat de courtoisie pour les collègues. Pour le White Day, les hommes sont censés rendre la pareille. Les garçons comparent aussi souvent le nombre de chocolats qu'ils ont reçu pour savoir qui est le plus populaire._

 _(4) On ne porte pas forcément ses chaussures au lycée (ça peut dépendre du lycée, notez), et des pantoufles spéciales sont mises à disposition._

 _(5) Alcool = 20 ans au Japon ; après, personne n'a jamais contrôlé mon âge là-bas dans les restaurants et les bars (fait confirmé par d'autres personnes) alors que j'ai suscité la suspicion jusque mes 26-27 ans en France... Donc c'est peut-être un peu permissif même si je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas être mineur et totalement ivre dans un lieu public._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note :** _ce chapitre est très long. 10000 mots+._

* * *

 **III**

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Jônouchi quitta la classe de bonne humeur quand la dernière sonnerie retentit. Recevoir des chocolats d'une autre personne qu'Anzu avait fortement contribué à embellir une journée qui s'annonçait pourrie, d'autant plus avec la présence de Kaiba à l'école. Cependant, ce qui lui avait vraiment remonté le moral, c'était d'avoir réussi à fissurer la carapace en titane de Kaiba et à prendre le contrôle de la situation pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

Pourtant, Jônouchi devait avouer qu'il avait été plusieurs fois à deux doigts de ravager son visage de riche pédant à coups de poing au cours de la matinée. Au-delà de ses piques habituelles, il avait été mal à l'aise que le brun ait été jusqu'à l'épier pendant qu'il parlait, comme une sorte de stalker flippant essayant de relever le moindre de ses gestes pour ensuite les lui rappeler et les utiliser contre lui. Cependant, la remarque sur ses parents avait été le pire de tout, et peut-être la pire chose qu'il ait jamais entendue de la part de Kaiba en plus de deux ans. Sans ses amis, il aurait quitté la salle de classe pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes et laisser sa tristesse le submerger.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait exactement provoqué le déclic en lui. Se repasser le film de la matinée ? Ressasser à la liste délirante des recommandations de Kaiba qui n'avait à l'évidence que pour but de pousser Anzu et Ryô à refuser son hospitalité ? Se rendre compte que Kaiba cherchait à manipuler ses amis pour garder le contrôle sur eux ? Peu importait. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos en essayant de ne pas écouter les mots blessants qui sortaient de sa bouche et de ne pas fuir comme un lâche, il avait soudainement compris que le harcèlement de son pire ennemi n'avait que deux buts – au-delà du plaisir sadique de le tourmenter – : le faire sortir de ses gonds pour se moquer de sa réaction ou lui clouer le bec pour le restant de la journée, afin qu'il reste docilement dans son coin, comme le pauvre petit chien malheureux qu'il incarnait pour le jeune CEO. Et Kaiba, qui était aussi mauvais qu'acharné face à un Jônouchi aussi enflammé que sensible, obtenait à chaque fois soit l'un, soit l'autre, soit les deux.

Mais pas cette fois, s'était-il promis en faisant volte-face et en revenant droit sur l'apprenti dictateur.

Puisque Kaiba avait à ce point besoin d'écraser tout le monde en bon adepte du contrôle, Jônouchi allait lui donner ce qu'il devait détester le plus : quelqu'un qui se jouait de ses insultes au lieu d'y réagir. Quelqu'un qui agirait à l'opposé de ses attentes.

Kaiba n'avait rien laissé paraître en dehors de son habituelle expression méprisante et quelque peu calculatrice quand Jônouchi s'était installé en face de lui avec insolence. Après tout, que Jônouchi le provoque faisait partie du _jeu_. Il avait persisté dans ses remarques désobligeantes quand Jônouchi avait poussé Anzu et Ryô à accepter l'invitation et quand il avait souligné à quel point les consignes de Kaiba ne seraient pas respectées. Mentionner sa défaite face à Atem et la perte de son titre – pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?! – lui avait permis de se glisser sous sa carapace en titane, même si Kaiba n'avait pas tardé par répliquer avec sa métaphore favorite. Et lui faire remarquer ladite métaphore l'avait décontenancé, au moins pendant un bref instant. Jônouchi s'endormait souvent en classe à cause de ses _arubaito_ , mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait jamais rien appris. Il n'avait cependant pas imaginé un seul instant pousser le vice jusqu'à gâcher le repas de Kaiba, mais, à ce moment-là, l'incroyable satisfaction d'avoir réussi à surprendre son rival l'avait conduit à le provoquer un peu plus, à le prendre au mot au lieu de pester contre le qualificatif révoltant. Il avait plongé la main dans le bentô avant même de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait et, à la vue de la mine écœurée de Kaiba, avait été incapable de faire machine arrière. Parce que pour la première fois, il avait réussi à renverser la situation. Parce que pour la première fois, il menait la danse au lieu de se faire mener par le bout du nez. En plus, il devait avouer que le menu concocté par le cuisinier de Kaiba était rudement bon malgré sa simplicité, aussi n'avait-il pas eu envie de le voir jeté à la poubelle par le snob.

Jônouchi avait conscience qu'avoir eu brièvement le dessus sur le jeune CEO ne changerait rien sur le long-terme, et que cela n'apaiserait pas les cauchemars récurrents qu'il avait à ce sujet, que cela n'assurait pas non plus qu'il ne se ridiculiserait plus ou qu'il ne serait plus paralysé par l'humiliation. Après tout, même si Kaiba avait failli fuir à cause de sa répulsion, il s'était maîtrisé et avait répliqué pour égaliser les scores. Oh, bien sûr, en comparaison de leurs habituelles insultes, leur échange avait alors plus tenu de la taquinerie amicale que de la dispute sanglante, comme si son ennemi, une fois la vapeur renversée, avait décidé d'accepter la trêve – à leur manière particulière – au lieu de l'écraser sauvagement pour prouver à nouveau sa supériorité. Cependant, l'ancien yankee ne se faisait aucune illusion : cela ne durerait pas. Kaiba resterait un connard égocentrique et cruel, et lui son souffre-douleur favori. Pour ainsi dire, sa résistance semblait avoir galvanisé Kaiba au moins autant que lui avait été stimulé par ses quelques secondes de victoire, et il craignait quelque peu le retour de bâton.

Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, pas alors qu'il était d'aussi bonne humeur. Pas alors que Kaiba, après être resté calme pour le restant de l'après-midi, était parti sans le moindre commentaire désobligeant ou regard de travers. Franchement, la présence du richard dans la même salle de classe que lui l'aurait bien moins dérangé si une telle attitude avait perduré.

* * *

Jônouchi rangea les livres dont il n'avait pas besoin dans son casier avant de jeter son sac à dos sur son épaule et d'aller récupérer ses chaussures.

— Où sont les autres ? questionna-t-il en arrivant à hauteur de Yûgi.

— Anzu a un cours de danse, Honda doit récupérer Blankey chez le vétérinaire et Otogi a du…

Yûgi articula silencieusement le mot « travail », et Jônouchi se contenta d'acquiescer sans s'étendre sur le sujet. Franchement, le lycée de Domino n'avait rien d'exceptionnel même s'il ne touchait pas le fond comme celui de Rintama. Il ne comprenait pas cette règle interdisant aux élèves de travailler, hors cas particulier comme… le sien. Ou celui de Kaiba, pour des raisons totalement différentes des siennes, à l'évidence… Merde, il était certain que le directeur devait se faire dessus chaque fois que le jeune CEO invoquait un prétexte ou un autre pour s'absenter.

Il poussa un soupir tout en laçant ses chaussures, puis remarqua en se redressant que Yûgi et Ryô le regardaient fixement, comme s'il venait d'accomplir quelque chose d'incroyable, dans le bon ou le mauvais sens du terme. Sauf qu'il n'avait absolument _rien_ fait. Il haussa les sourcils tout en combattant la montée de stress qui lui donnait envie de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre avec nervosité. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de l'après-midi que ses amis le dévisageaient aussi bizarrement.

— Quoi ?

Ryô se contenta d'un « hum » hésitant et détourna la tête avec une moue. Apparemment, il avait renoué avec le lui timide. Cette façon qu'il avait de passer d'un extrême à l'autre, comme s'il était toujours possédé par l'esprit démoniaque qui avait tenté de voler leurs âmes puis de les tuer, avait tendance à donner des frissons d'appréhension à Jônouchi. Il concentra son attention sur Yûgi, qui continuait de le regarder, non, de le jauger, même.

— Avec Kaiba, ce midi…

Jônouchi éclata de rire, soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça, et, rayonnant de fierté, donna une bourrade un peu forte sur l'épaule de son ami, qui faillit l'expédier droit dans les casiers à chaussures.

— Je sais. T'as vu comment je lui ai fermé sa gueule pour changer ?

Yûgi entrouvrit ses lèvres, mais, comme il hésitait sur la formulation de sa remarque, Ryô le devança avec l'un de ses sourires aimables et innocents qui concurrençaient aisément ceux de leur ami aux cheveux tricolores.

— Oh, oui, je pense que tout le monde l'a vu, il était sans voix. Pendant deux ou trois secondes.

Jônouchi claqua la langue, vexé par l'ironie qui transpirait dans ses propos.

— Sois pas de mauvaise foi, c'était…

— … troublant et fascinant ?

— Épique, corrigea Jônouchi en sourcillant. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ryô se contenta d'un autre « hum » énigmatique tout en battant des cils, et Yûgi chassa une poussière invisible de sa manche.

— Rien. C'est intéressant de voir que vous êtes capables d'avoir une discussion presque, uh, civile, fit enfin Ryô tout en ramenant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— De manger ensemble, approuva Yûgi avec une expression impassible de joueur de poker.

— Oui, ça aussi. Et de plaisanter amicalement.

— Je dirais pas « amicalement », contesta Jônouchi en plissant les lèvres avec contrariété. Kaiba reste Kaiba. Je crois qu'il a juste accepté d'être _fair-play_ , pour une fois.

— Humhum, fit Yûgi en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Oh, oui, il avait tout à fait le regard de quelqu'un de _fair-play_! s'exclama Ryô avant de frapper dans ses mains d'un air victorieux. En tout cas, grâce à toi, nous avons résolu notre problème !

— Mouais, marmonna Jônouchi, irrité par l'impression que Yûgi et Ryô lui cachaient quelque chose et que le dernier essayait simplement de changer de sujet. Je me réjouirais pas trop vite, à ta place. Kaiba est un total _control freak_.

Ryô haussa les épaules.

— Oui, c'est vrai, mais il a raison, on ne peut pas courir le risque que ça parte en vrille, et au moins c'est lui qui sera blâmé si qui que ce soit est mécontent, pas nous.

Yûgi écarquilla les yeux tout en considérant son ami.

— Woh, ça c'est… vraiment… manipulateur de ta part. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du gentil Bakura Ryô ?

— Il est mort.

La voix atone de Ryô fit frissonner Jônouchi une nouvelle fois et, à voir la tête que faisait Yûgi, il n'était pas le seul à trouver la blague de mauvais goût. Ryô, qui s'en aperçut, haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

— Je travaille comme je peux sur mon traumatisme, soupira-t-il.

— Ok, mais je crois pas que l'humour noir aide beaucoup, là, lui reprocha Jônouchi en grognant entre ses dents. Parce que le putain d'esprit de l'anneau millénaire a vraiment essayé de tous nous tuer.

Ryô afficha un air penaud qui poussa Yûgi à lui tapoter le dos pour le réconforter.

— Je… je suis désolé, Jônouchi. Pour… tout.

Le blond se passa une main sur le front tout en inspirant profondément. Il n'avait pas voulu que ses paroles sonnent aussi cruellement. Il avait bien conscience que Ryô n'avait jamais eu le choix et que l'autre Bakura, le démon, avait abusé de lui de la pire des façons.

— Non, c'est moi, et, vraiment, si je devais pas aller au travail, là, tout de suite, et si j'étais pas aussi court niveau argent, j'irais t'acheter des choux à la crème.

Ryô ramassa le sac qu'il avait posé au sol, le temps de discuter, tant il était lourd.

— Oh, ça ira. J'ai plusieurs kilos de chocolats à finir avant la prochaine Saint-Valentin. Surtout après avoir sauvé ceux de Kaiba.

Il gloussa joyeusement, et Yûgi laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

— Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de fête ? demanda Jônouchi alors qu'ils traversaient la cour du lycée pour rejoindre les grilles. Le prends pas mal, mais tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je penserais pour ça.

— Oh… fit Ryô, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— Je veux pas dire que tu es asocial ou…

— Non, non, tu as raison. C'est plus le genre d'Otogi. En fait, c'est à cause de mon fanclub. Elles essayaient de me convaincre d'organiser quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin et… Juste l'idée de me retrouver seul avec elles…

Ryô se mordit légèrement les lèvres, et Jônouchi cilla en se demandant s'il ne se retenait pas d'ajouter une autre de remarque de mauvais goût, comme le fait qu'il aurait encore préféré une autre possession démoniaque ou une cicatrice de plus sur le bras plutôt que de passer du temps avec des _filles_ , enfin, surtout ces filles-là. Parfois, il n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre Ryô au-delà du fait qu'il pensait jeux de rôles, vivait jeux de rôles et détestait l'attention à laquelle il était assujetti sauf si du chocolat ou des choux à la crème étaient en jeu. Mais, hé, il était lui-même un ancien yankee, son meilleur ami avait abrité pendant deux ans l'esprit d'un pharaon qui lui avait transmis son goût pour les tenues douteuses et le cuir, et Otogi avait essayé de voler ledit pharaon à Yûgi avant de décider de rester avec eux pour comprendre ce qu'était l'amitié. Leur petit groupe d'amis était pour le moins bizarre, en dehors de Honda et d'Anzu – encore qu'il valait mieux ne pas les chatouiller, car Honda savait se battre et tirer au pistolet, et Anzu fracasser toute sorte d'objets contondants, dont des mappemondes, sur la tête des gens. S'il ajoutait Atem dans l'équation, et les mois qu'il avait passés à semer la terreur dans l'esprit de tous ceux qui s'attaquaient à eux, ils avaient de quoi ouvrir un petit _freakshow_.

Il ne rajouterait pas Kaiba dans l'équation, ou il lui aurait fallu ouvrir un hôpital psychiatrique.

— Bref, Anzu a volé à mon secours en proposant d'organiser une vraie fête, et elles ne pouvaient pas dire non à une déléguée. Mais après d'autres personnes ont entendu ça et il n'était plus possible de reculer.

Ryô soupira comme s'il avait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

— Franchement, j'aurais préféré passer le week-end à préparer ma nouvelle campagne pour _Monster World_. L'extension sur les slasher est démente. J'essaye de faire un diorama géant avec tous les lieux cultes du cinéma du genre, expliqua-t-il extatiquement. Mais j'hésite encore à inclure la maison de Hellraiser : les cénobites sont des démons sadomasochistes, pas des tueurs en série.

Jônouchi ouvrit la bouche en grand sans savoir exactement par où commencer. _Hellraiser_ , vraiment ? Des cénobites ? Avec lesquels cette saloperie de Dark Necrofear partageait un air de famille s'il oubliait le côté poupée vivante ? Il était certain que Pegasus avait eu l'idée de cette fichue carte après une nuit particulièrement cauchemardesque – avec un peu de chance, parce que sa conscience l'avait travaillé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ryô leur avait proposé de regarder le film quelques mois plus tôt, et Jônouchi n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié tout le délire autour des créatures infernales capturant les mortels osant les invoquer via un fichu cube pour leur infliger d'immondes tortures. Puisque l'esprit de l'anneau millénaire possédait encore Ryô à leur insu à ce moment-là, il avait supposé qu'il leur avait donné une sorte d'avertissement. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

— Je pense qu'il plaisante, fit Yûgi tout en envoyant un coup de coude fort peu discret à Ryô.

L'adolescent sursauta avec un petit cri de douleur avant d'opter pour un sourire candide qui laissa Jônouchi dubitatif.

— Oh, oui, non, en fait je travaille sur une autre campagne heroic fantasy.

— Parce que la première s'est tellement bien passée, maugréa le blond en donnant un coup de pied dans un emballage plastique de chips qui avait échoué sur le trottoir.

Ryô se pinça la lèvre inférieure entre les dents sans pour autant répliquer à la remarque indélicate.

— Tu devrais peut-être essayer les comédies romantiques, pour changer, ajouta Jônouchi tout en voyant son bus approcher lentement de l'arrêt à cause de la circulation dense en cette heure.

— Hum… J'aime bien _Candyman_.

— J'ai dit « comédie romantique », pas « film d'horreur mettant en scène une relation particulièrement malsaine entre une journaliste et un fantôme ».

Yûgi étouffa un rire dans sa main, surtout en voyant l'expression déstabilisée de Ryô.

— Je sais bien que ça ne se qualifie pas pour le côté « comédie », mais tu ne peux pas dénier l'aspect romantique.

— Oh, par pitié, Ryô ! Elle meurt à la fin, brûlée vive !

— Oui, parce que c'est une tragédie, comme Roméo et Juliette !

— Non, le fantôme l'amène à se faire tuer !

Jônouchi lâcha une exclamation agacée pour ponctuer sa dernière remarque. Mais Ryô, au moins aussi irrité si ce n'était plus, leva un index et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il n'en eut néanmoins pas le temps. Le bus s'arrêta devant eux, et Jônouchi s'empressa de grimper dedans, non sans tirer ensuite la langue à l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, une fois installé sur un siège à côté de la fenêtre. Ryô sourcilla tout en pinçant les lèvres d'un air plus outragé que jamais tandis que Yûgi n'arrivait plus à contenir son rire.

— Tss, cause toujours, comme si je m'en souciais, grommela Ryô alors que le bus redémarrait, emportant Jônouchi avec lui.

Yûgi retrouva enfin son calme même si un léger sourire narquois plissait encore ses lèvres.

— Ryô, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'aidais pour ta campagne pas du tout basée sur les slashers ? demanda-t-il tout en essayant de ne pas regarder en direction du sac regorgeant de boîtes.

Ryô arqua un sourcil, avant de sourire à son tour, sans plus le moindre signe de contrariété.

— Je dirais que tu es intéressé uniquement à cause des chocolats, mais que j'accepte volontiers.

* * *

Le bus mit une trentaine de minutes pour traverser les deux quartiers qui séparaient le lycée de Domino du centre-ville. Il lui fallut encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour stopper devant l'arrêt situé juste devant l'imposante tour de KaibaCorp, au bord de la place qui l'entourait.

Jônouchi descendit du bus et remonta son col tout en essayant de ne pas lorgner en direction des statues emblématiques du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus si cher au cœur de Kaiba ou vers la tour illuminée de mille feux qui se découpait sur le ciel nocturne comme une imprenable tour de Babel.

Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner vers les derniers étages tout en se demandant si son pire cauchemar s'y trouvait en ce moment même et s'il considérait la ville qui s'étendait autour du siège de son entreprise comme l'empire qu'il avait conquis et où il régnait en seul maître, de façon officieuse.

Après avoir frissonné avec un mélange de répulsion et de fascination, Jônouchi traversa la rue et entra dans le restaurant Curry Palace où il travaillait depuis quelques semaines. Un signe de tête aux autres employés, un passage au vestiaire, et il était déjà fin prêt pour son service derrière les caisses.

Quand il avait vu l'annonce, il avait franchement hésité à postuler. La paie était pourtant alléchante, du fait de la situation du restaurant, en plein cœur de la zone la plus commerciale et riche de Domino, juste en face de la tour KC, et de la popularité de la chaîne dans le pays entier auprès des jeunes et des familles. Mais pour ces mêmes raisons, il avait craint de se retrouver face à Mokuba ou, pire encore, Kaiba. Il s'était néanmoins rapidement morigéné : jamais le richard ne mettrait les pieds dans une chaîne de restauration rapide, aussi populaire soit-elle, même au pied de son lieu de travail, alors que d'autres restaurants bien plus sophistiqués l'environnaient. Pour ces mêmes raisons, il ne permettrait pas à son précieux petit frère de s'y aventurer. Le pire qui aurait pu lui arriver serait de le croiser dans la rue, auquel cas il lui aurait suffi d'inventer un prétexte quant à sa présence et de serrer les dents pour ne pas répondre aux insultes.

Et il avait eu raison de ne pas écouter ses craintes : jamais il n'avait eu à se retrouver dans la situation humiliante de prendre la commande d'un Kaiba Seto s'étant soudainement découvert un goût pour le curry de la restauration rapide, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait rencontré dans la rue avant ou après son travail. Des employés ou des stagiaires de KaibaCorp se montraient certains soirs, mais aucun ne le connaissait.

Ce qui effrayait Jônouchi n'était pas que Kaiba découvre qu'il travaillait : le fait qu'il cumulait plusieurs _arubaito_ était connu du lycée et de ceux qui le côtoyaient. Non, il avait peur que son tortionnaire découvre _où_ il travaillait et se rende compte qu'il lui suffisait de descendre de sa tour et de traverser la rue chaque fois qu'il éprouvait l'envie de le tourmenter. Trouver un _bon_ job étudiant était déjà assez difficile comme ça avec l'augmentation du chômage au Japon. Et celui-là était bon. Au-delà du salaire horaire, la plupart des clients étaient polis, calmes et patients. Certains enfants criaient, notamment en découvrant quel cadeau ils avaient eu avec leur menu, mais il acceptait volontiers ces éruptions de joie. Même les _yankee_ se tenaient relativement bien en sachant que la police interviendrait vite en cas de grabuge. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de Kaiba pour venir tout gâcher.

Comme il s'agissait encore du début de la semaine, la longue file de consommateurs qui s'allongeait peu à peu à mesure que dix-neuf heures approchait était composée soit de jeunes employés de la KaibaCorp, badges épinglés sur la veste de costume, soit de lycéens ou d'étudiants. Sa collègue et lui servirent principalement des currys moyennement épicés, quelques forts, mais quasiment aucun pour les enfants. Des personnes prenaient à emporter, majoritairement les jeunes qui prévoyaient une longue soirée de révision ou qui souhaitaient simplement s'isoler chez eux entre amis pour consommer l'alcool que la chaîne de restauration rapide ne pouvait pas leur vendre.

Bien que Jônouchi n'ait pas une seconde pour se reposer, un client en remplaçant immédiatement un autre, il restait de bonne humeur, dynamique et aussi affable que l'exigeait son poste de caissier. Il aimait son travail, et pas seulement à cause du salaire horaire ou des clients agréables. Après ses heures au restaurant de curry, il était certain de toujours repartir avec au moins un plat à emporter, gratuit. Il n'était pas pensable de réutiliser la même sauce, le même riz et les mêmes ingrédients pour le lendemain selon les règles de la chaîne de restauration, et le manager avait développé une politique de zéro gaspillage. Ce qui n'était pas consommé était donné aux employés, puis à une association qui s'occupait des rares sans-abri de la ville. Les choses étaient fortement différentes au café qui l'employait au nouveau mall ultra moderne de Domino. Ils ne recyclaient rien pour le lendemain, mais ils ne donnaient rien… Cependant, le blond avait besoin de l'argent.

— Prends une pause et mange quelque chose, Jônouchi.

— D'accord, monsieur Ando, répondit-il alors que le même manager le remplaçait temporairement aux caisses.

Il travaillait de dix-huit heures à une heure du matin non-stop, heure de fermeture du restaurant qui nourrissait surtout à ce moment-là des employés de la KaibaCorp affamés qui avaient enfin réussi à s'échapper de l'enfer sur terre. Cependant, beaucoup d'employeurs ne se seraient pas souciés du temps qu'il passerait debout derrière la caisse ou du fait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de manger après être sorti du lycée.

Installé dans la salle de repos des employés, il avala une soupe au curry au poulet grillé et aux légumes tout en mesurant la chance qu'il avait eu d'être engagé là. Ses cheveux plus blonds que châtains avaient tendance à susciter la méfiance, de même que leur relative longueur. À moins de se les teindre et de se les couper, il n'aurait jamais pu être embauché dans un restaurant plus traditionnel et chic. Ando n'y avait pas vu d'objection, lui, tant que Jônouchi les attachait sous la casquette de l'uniforme et avait ajouté avec un sourire de connivence qu'il aurait sûrement du succès auprès de la clientèle féminine. C'était le cas. Jônouchi avait conscience qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas eu l' _arubaito_ s'il avait moins bien présenté, mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'avantages à être lui, il acceptait celui-là. Être le beau gosse du restaurant, c'était peut-être vain mais néanmoins flatteur. Bien sûr, si Otogi avait été son collègue, il aurait certainement perdu sa couronne…

Après la fin du lycée, Jônouchi espérait obtenir un vrai mi-temps, voire un temps complet, qui lui permettrait de quitter l'appartement miséreux de son père et de poursuivre sa passion pour _Duel Monster_ _s_ en améliorant notamment son deck avec les dernières cartes de support sorties pour le Dragon noir aux yeux rouges. Il en avait déjà discuté avec Honda, qui semblait intéressé par la colocation, et le grand-père de Yûgi lui avait proposé une pièce inoccupée du Kame no Game Shop, le temps que Honda et lui trouvent où loger. Ryô aussi lui avait proposé de l'héberger, mais ça ne lui disait pas trop d'observer l'albinos construire des dioramas durant des heures ou engloutir des films d'horreur tous plus malsains les uns que les autres jusqu'à une heure tardive. Il aimait Ryô et Ryô n'aurait sans doute plus été Ryô sans ses bizarreries. Pour autant, il ne s'imaginait pas dormir sous le même toit que lui, même en mettant de côté les divers épisodes où l'esprit de l'anneau millénaire avait tenté de les éliminer. Heureusement, le démon était mort, pour de bon cette fois, et l'anneau millénaire enterré au fin fond d'un temple, en Égypte, à des milliers de kilomètres du Japon. Bakura ou Zorc ou peu importe son véritable nom ne reviendrait pas, pas plus que la personnalité maléfique de Marik. Bien qu'il regrettât le départ rapide de l'autre Yûgi – Atem –, l'absence de surnaturel dans sa vie était plus que bienvenue.

Après avoir débarrassé et nettoyé la table où il avait pris son repas et s'être une nouvelle fois lavé les mains, Jônouchi revint à sa place derrière les caisses. Ce ne fut qu'une fois son manager parti en cuisine pour vérifier que tout s'y passait bien que le blond se rendit compte que le démon était dans la place. À une dizaine de mètres seulement. Et spécifiquement dans sa file d'attente. Qu'il ne l'ait pas noté plus tôt en entrant dans la salle était incompréhensible. Au-delà de son manteau signature en cuir blanc, de sa valise en métal argenté reconnaissable entre toutes et de ses deux gardes du corps patibulaires qui se tenaient juste derrière lui, Kaiba dominait tout le monde d'au moins une tête ou deux. Téléphone collé à l'oreille, il semblait totalement absorbé par sa conversation – et totalement _furieux_ aussi. D'ailleurs, si à peu près tout le monde l'avait remarqué, personne n'avait osé l'approcher pour réclamer le moindre autographe et les gens devant et derrière lui dans la file d'attente avaient établi une distance prudente.

Ce n'était pas que le jeune CEO avait pour réputation d'être un monstre sociopathe capable de vous enfermer avec un _serial killer_ armé d'une tronçonneuse juste pour avoir perdu une partie de _Duel_ _Monsters_ face à votre meilleur ami. Nul ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là – hormis le fait que le champion avait perdu face à un inconnu –, et Kaiba arrivait à maintenir les apparences en public. Il n'était pas charmant comme l'était Mokuba, il ne fallait pas rêver, mais rien que l'ouverture de deux Kaiba Land dans le monde avait fait exploser sa popularité.

C'était juste que n'importe qui ayant un QI normal et un soupçon d'instinct de survie savait quand déranger et ne pas déranger un important homme d'affaires, réputé pour son caractère enflammé, quand il était manifestement en train d'engueuler quelqu'un.

Jônouchi, la bouche sèche, enregistra la commande du client en face de lui uniquement grâce aux automatismes acquis.

Vie de merde.

C'était comme si le karma le punissait d'avoir tenu tête à Kaiba durant la journée, comme s'il cherchait à lui rappeler où était sa place face au jeune CEO qui aimait transformer ses journées en enfer de façon régulière.

Jônouchi avala sa salive – enfin, essaya – et envisagea le fait de changer de caisse avec sa collègue avant de se dire que cela n'empêcherait pas Kaiba de le reconnaître. Il ne pouvait pas non plus quitter son poste, pas alors qu'il venait de prendre une pause d'une quinzaine de minutes. Démissionner dans l'instant ? Cela lui épargnerait une confrontation qui s'annonçait désagréable, surtout à en juger par l'aura négative qui se dégageait de son pire ennemi, mais il se priverait aussi de son salaire.

Jônouchi encaissa une autre commande tout en tentant de se raccrocher à des pensées rassurantes : Kaiba ne le reconnaîtrait pas avec sa casquette et son uniforme – comme si – ou l'un de ses sous-fifres avec une tête de tueur à gages commanderait pendant que monsieur resterait accroché à son téléphone, sans jamais poser le moindre regard sur lui. Il chercha Mokuba dans la file, espérant qu'au moins le plus civil et largement moins psychotique des deux Kaiba pourrait le soutenir ou du moins retenir son frère de lui dévisser la tête pour le plaisir de le faire. Même si Mokuba l'avait empoisonné, deux ans plus tôt, il s'était tenu à carreau depuis et semblait avoir développé une certaine affection pour leur groupe d'amis, même si Jônouchi ne comprenait pas exactement _pourquoi_. Certes, Atem avait sauvé son frère, par deux fois, mais c'était comme si Kaiba miniature s'était tout à coup fait pousser des ailes pour devenir un ange ayant oublié avoir un jour persécuté les autres comme son aîné.

Cependant, Mokuba n'était pas là, et pour cause. Jônouchi pouvait désormais entendre distinctement ce que maugréait Kaiba :

— Repasse-moi Mokuba… Mokuba, explique-moi pourquoi je continue de faire la queue ici quand Isono me dit que tu as _encore_ vomi ?… Humhum… Et en quoi le curry va arranger quoi que ce soit ?… Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Si tu veux du riz blanc, demande au cuisinier de…

Kaiba laissa échapper un grognement de profonde irritation. Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille, ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour invoquer sans aucun doute des techniques ancestrales visant à retrouver la sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais eue pour commencer et reporta le téléphone à son oreille avec un rictus qui aurait dû lui octroyer la première place pour le psychopathe de l'année.

— Mokuba, je doute que le riz de Curry machin chose soit _meilleur_ que celui du man-… Oh, bon sang, repasse-moi Isono… Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas commandé ? Ils livrent à domicile… _Si_ , ils livrent à domicile, Mokuba, c'est écrit en grand, là, juste devant moi… Rah, non, je ne suis pas la fée du curry ou je ne sais quoi, non, ils ne vont pas _mieux_ prendre la commande parce que c'est mo-… Est-ce que c'est le bruit d'un emballage de chocolat que je viens d'entendre ?… Mokuba ?!… Isono, est-ce qu'il vient encore de manger du chocolat ?… Je m'en fous, trouve un moyen d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, utilise du _plastic ou autre chose_ , parle-lui du dentiste, mais jette-moi ce chocolat avant que je passe une autre nuit blanche pour autre chose que du trav-… Merde, j'ai un double appel. Une minute… Quoi ?! _Oh, you're fucking kidding me, right?… No, I don't care, even if… No, you, listen. Ms Ishtar could be the fucking queen of fucking United Kingdom, I wouldn't give a fuck eith-… I don't know, kill her and throw her body in the Nile?… No, I wasn't serious, not really… No, if I were you, I wouldn't try to bribe he-… Pull your finger out of your ass, we don't have-… Of course, I'm talking about something legal or almost legal, fucking moron. Fail me and you'll be very very sorr-… Why I have to do everything, every fucking time? I'll call her as soon as I get out of here. This restaurant is a complete joke. Oh, and you're fired… Yeah, me too. Sue me, see if I care, fucking loser. (1)_

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils. Si Mokuba avait réussi à agacer son frère, il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne. Si en prime Isis Ishtar et l'un de ses désormais ex-employés avaient réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds pour une raison ou une autre – il ignorait le contexte, mais la brutalité des mots et du ton suffisaient à l'aiguiller –, il allait devenir un putain de jouet à mâcher pour le dragon, d'ici deux à trois minutes, le temps qu'il prenne les autres commandes. Pour rester dans le ton, _fuck his life_.

— Isono, je ne pourrais pas revenir au manoir avant une heure, peut-être même plus. Je demanderai à ce que la commande soit _livrée_ , tu sais, comme ce que _suggère_ ce boui-boui, en grand, en rouge et en gras, sur sa façade, façade qui est juste en face de KaibaCorp… Est-ce que c'est Mokuba que je viens d'entendre rire ? Il est sorti de sa chambre ?… Bien, trouve les chocolats et jette-les, parce que s'il en remange après le curry, je sais où je dors ce soir, dans mon bureau, et où tu passeras la nuit au lieu de rentrer chez toi. Oui, avec Mok-…

Kaiba s'interrompit, ses yeux bleus enfin rivés sur ceux marron du blond. Jônouchi força un sourire sur ses lèvres, se sermonna à base de « reste professionnel, il n'est qu'un client comme un autre, ou un fils de pute comme un autre, en l'occurrence, mais tu en as vu d'autres » et décida d'opter pour la formule toute faite, au cas où Kaiba, avec son expression impassible, ne l'ait pas reconnu sous sa casquette, par miracle.

— Bienvenue à Curry Palace, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Les sourcils de Kaiba se froncèrent un peu plus et créèrent quelques ridules de contrariété en plus autour de ses yeux.

— Ah, c'est vrai, tu travailles là, lâcha-t-il avant de reporter son attention à ce qu'on lui disait au téléphone.

Jônouchi prit sur lui pour rester aussi stoïque alors que son cerveau surchauffait en décortiquant la phrase de Kaiba et ce qu'elle impliquait.

Kaiba savait qu'il travaillait dans ce restaurant.

Restaurant dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, en tout cas pas durant ses heures de travail.

Alors, comment savait-il, en fait ?

Les lèvres de Kaiba s'étirèrent sur un rictus qui le fit émerger de ses réflexions.

— Oui, c'est bien Jônouchi, déclara-t-il à son interlocuteur.

Il jeta ensuite un regard méprisant au blond, l'air de le jauger, puis lui tendit le téléphone.

— Félicitations, on dirait que tu viens de monter en grade et de passer du statut de chien galeux à celui de marraine-fée du curry. C'est ton jour de chance.

Jônouchi éprouva un soulagement immense à l'idée de devoir parler à Isono ou Mokuba plutôt qu'au dragon. Mais alors qu'il approchait la main pour prendre le téléphone, Kaiba recula la sienne, comme s'il avait changé d'avis. À voir son air dégoûté, c'était peut-être le cas.

— Même si je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie que mon petit frère mange quoi que ce soit que tu aies touché.

— Je ne cuisine pas…

— Bien…

Kaiba avança presque sa main. Presque. À en juger par le pli de ses lèvres, il avait autre chose à ajouter.

— Est-ce que les autres employés sont de la même souche que toi ou je peux espérer qu'un établissement situé juste devant le siège de mon entreprise ait un minimum de standing et ait juste fait preuve de charité en t'engageant ?

Jônouchi avait vraiment envie de lui répliquer que, bien sûr, ils avaient le cuisinier de la famille impériale en personne derrière et qu'il était tout à fait disposé à le lui présenter, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de Kaiba – il avait un peu peur, cependant cette peur ne résistait en général pas à sa colère. Mais parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être viré pour avoir fait preuve d'esprit avec un client, même s'il connaissait ce client et qu'il ne méritait rien de moins. Pas avec sa collègue qui le regardait comme si elle s'attendait à le voir exploser d'une seconde à l'autre et à devoir appeler le manager pour calmer les choses.

— Les employés du restaurant sont plus respectables que moi, annonça-t-il d'une voix aussi neutre que possible et qui ne trahissait pas l'humiliation qu'il ressentait.

Il essaya de ne pas grimacer trop visiblement en ajoutant :

— Kaiba-san.

Le jeune CEO parut un peu moins contrarié qu'il ne l'était jusque-là et tendit à nouveau le téléphone. Jônouchi pressentit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler du jour où il avait dû donner du « monsieur » à son pire ennemi, mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce point, au risque de craquer pour de bon en voulant rétablir la balance.

— Ne donne rien à Mokuba qui soit trop épicé, ou je m'arrangerai pour que tu viennes nettoyer le parquet la prochaine fois, de gré ou de force.

Jônouchi préféra fixer le menu posé sur le comptoir de la caisse, comme s'il avait besoin d'avoir les différentes options sous les yeux, plutôt que de relever les yeux sur Kaiba, au risque de le voir esquisser un rictus déplaisant.

— Hé, Jônouchi ! Je suis désolé pour le monstre insensible qui me sert de frère. J'ai pourtant fait attention à ne pas le nourrir après minuit. Est-ce que je dois venir le rappeler à l'ordre ?

Jônouchi laissa échapper un ricanement nasal et rencontra volontairement le regard soupçonneux de Kaiba. Il ne précisa pas sa pensée, se contentant de laisser le jeune CEO dans le doute de ce que son frère avait bien pu dire de drôle. Il ne pouvait pas l'insulter, mais il pouvait au moins faire ça.

— Que souhaitez-vous commander, monsieur ?

— Oh, je vois, il veut vraiment t'arracher la tête, c'est ça ? Ou bien est-ce que tu es obligé à être poli avec tout le monde ? Bref, je veux un curry avec de la côte de bœuf grillée, mais faisons comme si je mettais du temps à me décider, juste pour voir jusqu'à quand il va tenir avant de criser en public.

Jônouchi hésita un instant. Juste un instant.

— Je pense que cela ne saurait tarder… fit-il allusivement.

— Il a demandé à Isono de jeter mes chocolats. Est-ce que tu imagines ?

— Hélas. Non, nous n'avons pas de coquilles Saint-Jacques.

— Il mérite de souffrir.

— Humhum… Je vous suggère les croquettes de crevettes.

— Est-ce que vous faites le crabe ?

— Oui, nous en avons.

— Je déteste le crabe.

— Mokuba, ça va très mal finir, prévint la voix distante d'Isono.

— Oh, par pitié, pour une fois que je peux le faire tourner bourrique. Fais comme si tu n'étais pas dans la pièce.

Kaiba, qui avait posé sa mallette au sol et croisé les bras, montrait déjà des premiers signes d'impatience.

— Jônouchi… gronda-t-il.

L'ancien yankee rapprocha le menu de ses yeux d'un air concentré avant de se tourner vers Kaiba et de s'incliner exagérément avec un sourire d'excuse.

— Veillez me pardonner, Kaiba-san, mais monsieur votre frère souhaite étudier l'ensemble de la carte avant de faire son choix. Si vous souhaitez vous asseoir le temps de patienter, des sièges sont à votre disposition là-bas.

Si un regard avait pu tuer… Jônouchi était sûr de le payer à la première occasion, mais comment résister à la possibilité de se payer la tête de son pire ennemi pour la seconde fois de la journée, avec la complicité de son petit frère, en plus ? Il n'aurait jamais osé y penser, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

* * *

Après presque cinq longues minutes de conversation téléphonique, durant lesquelles Kaiba n'avait pas cessé de le fixer comme s'il réfléchissait aux différentes façons dont le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus aurait pu le tuer, Mokuba avait fini par admettre que son aîné avait remporté une partie qu'il ignorait même jouer. De plus, il avait à nouveau envie de vomir, ce qui l'amena à rendre le téléphone à Isono, qui en profita pour récupérer la communication et conclure la transaction avec la suggestion très claire que Jônouchi ne passerait pas la nuit s'il continuait de se payer la tête du directeur Kaiba plus longtemps.

Fin de la récré.

Jônouchi rendit son téléphone au jeune CEO en annonçant du ton le plus obséquieux qui soit que le choix de son frère s'était porté sur le curry accompagné de côtes de bœuf grillée.

— Faire la liste des fruits de mer et des légumes pour… _ça_ ?

— Je suppose que cette question est rhétorique, Kaiba-san ?

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, une étincelle malveillante toujours ancrée dans ses yeux bleus.

— N'essaye pas de te donner l'air plus savant que tu ne l'es réellement. Tu pourrais apprendre le dictionnaire par cœur pour aboyer tous les mots qui le compose que cela ne changerait rien au fait que tu n'auras aucune idée de comment en utiliser la majorité.

— Je vous prie de me pardonner, répliqua Jônouchi en s'inclinant à nouveau, et j'espère que mon attitude ne vous donnera pas une mauvaise opinion de notre restaurant.

Il se redressa et tressaillit – de peur ou de contentement, il ne savait pas trop – en voyant à quel point son attitude déférente avait irrité Kaiba au-delà de l'entendement. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le téléphone jusqu'à rendre ses phalanges blanches, et ses lèvres se réduisaient à une fine ligne. Jônouchi n'avait pas vraiment agi avec malice, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait peu ou prou refait la même chose qu'au lycée, l'insolence évidente en moins, et que le fait qu'il ne s'emporte pas ou qu'il ne soit pas paralysé par le choc était source de déception. Le problème, c'est que Kaiba ne semblait pas avoir envie d'un armistice, cette fois.

— Combien ? demanda-t-il, glacial.

Jônouchi énonça le prix calmement, en essayant de ne pas révéler la tension qui recommençait à le gagner. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Vraiment très mauvais.

Kaiba ouvrit son portefeuille, sortir un billet de dix mille yens et le posa sur le comptoir d'un geste qui, sans être brusque, laissait transpirer son mépris. Jônouchi arrondit légèrement les yeux, mais le prit malgré tout avec toute la courtoisie dont il était capable dans un tel moment. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas envoyer son poing dans la tête de Kaiba et le laisser avec un œil au beurre noir. Cependant, le cœur de Jônouchi se serra et tomba au fond de son estomac quand le jeune CEO éleva la main en signe de refus tout en esquissant un rictus en coin quand le blond s'apprêta à rendre la différence. (2)

— Je t'en prie, garde la monnaie pour ton excellent service. Si tu travailles ici, c'est que tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Jônouchi n'arriva pas à se forcer à sourire, pas cette fois. Il attendit que son tourmenteur eût franchi la porte, ses deux gardes du corps sur les talons, et, sitôt ceci fait, prétexta auprès de sa collègue devoir aller là où elle ne pouvait pas le suivre afin d'échapper, au moins pour une minute ou deux, à l'impression que tout le monde le regardait d'un air navré. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ses joues lui brûlaient et ses yeux lui piquaient tellement qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler, le temps de se reprendre et de troquer sa honte face à l'affront de Kaiba contre une colère plus saine.

Il gagna la rangée de lavabos dès son entrée dans les toilettes réservées au personnel. La casquette déposée à côté de lui, il se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, espérant que cela l'aiderait à se reprendre. Puis, mains crispées, il respira profondément pour retrouver sa maîtrise ou ce qui en tenait lieu.

Certes, il avait répondu à la demande de Mokuba au lieu de couper court à la discussion en prenant sa commande, et Kaiba avait vu clair dans leur jeu en plus d'être agacé par l'attitude de Jônouchi, mais est-ce que ça méritait de se comporter comme le roi des connards ? Si on exceptait le fait d'avoir – plutôt gentiment – manigancé avec Mokuba, il ne faisait que son travail, en respectant l'étiquette. Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui abandonner presque dix mille yens en crachant sur le restaurant et en insinuant qu'il en avait un besoin vital – ce n'était pas faux, dans le second cas, mais ça ne regardait rien Kaiba.

Jônouchi se redressa lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Avant de voir le visage de son manager, il avait presque craint que Kaiba ait trouvé le moyen de le suivre jusque là afin de constater par lui-même à quel point il l'avait secoué avec un seul geste et une seule phrase.

— Tout va bien, Jônouchi ? questionna Ando avec froncement soucieux de ses épais sourcils.

— Oui, oui… J'arrive… Je suis désolé.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne souhaites pas prendre le reste de la soirée ?

Jônouchi écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la question. Tellement surpris qu'il en oublia la casquette qu'il venait de prendre et qu'il comptait revisser sur sa tête.

— Les riches se croient tout permis, mais je suppose que ce qui est le plus difficile est qu'il soit un camarade de classe.

— Un camarade de classe, ah ! grommela Jônouchi avec répulsion.

Il avait fortement envie d'ajouter « mon cul ». Il s'en retint.

— Kaiba est comme ça depuis le premier jour.

Il était même pire, à bien des égards, mais l'épisode où il avait tenté de les tuer était trop incroyable pour être vrai.

— Je survivrai. Après le lycée, je le verrai quasiment plus sauf lors des tournois de _Duel Monster_ _s_. De toute façon, je crois pas qu'il aime qui que ce soit en dehors de son frère, alors…

Alors, ça ne l'empêchait pas de le prendre personnellement, hélas. Il se mordit les lèvres tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour devenir la cible privilégiée du jeune CEO. Il aurait pu s'en prendre à Honda, Anzu, Ryô… Mais… Oui. Eux ne jouaient pas à _Duel Monster_ _s_. Cependant, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'équation : pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre duelliste, plutôt qu'Atem ou Yûgi ?

Il retourna à son poste avec une humeur bien moins bonne qu'au début de son service, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'offrir le même masque aux clients jusqu'à la dernière minute. Le travail fini, il se sentit épuisé, les muscles des épaules tendus et le moral dans les chaussettes. Un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable lui permit de constater que Mokuba lui avait envoyé un message de remerciements remplis de smiley, et il détesta le gosse pour l'avoir entraîné dans sa petite guerre d'usure contre son frère aîné. Bien sûr, cela ne durerait pas, parce qu'il avait bien conscience que le garçon aux cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau n'était pas responsable du mépris et de la mauvaise humeur quasi perpétuelle de son aîné. D'autant plus qu'il en avait été lui-même victime.

Tout en se changeant pour revêtir à nouveau son uniforme scolaire, Jônouchi se demanda ce qui avait bien pu rendre Kaiba aussi cruel. Bien sûr, il connaissait globalement l'histoire : le décès de leurs parents, le vol de l'héritage, l'abandon dans un orphelinat, l'obsession de Kaiba pour offrir un avenir meilleur à son frère et lui, et l'adoption par Gôzaburô qui avait mal tourné et s'était terminée dans le sang. Cependant, une éducation stricte pendant six années n'expliquait pas tout. En fait, des tas de jeunes auraient aimé être à sa place, en apprendre autant que lui. Peut-être pas Jônouchi lui-même, mais beaucoup. Honnêtement, Jônouchi avait beaucoup plus de raisons de mal tourner que Kaiba, riche héritier à la tête d'une multinationale sans véritable concurrence, non ? Son père était un alcoolique et un joueur notoire qui n'avait jamais hésité à le frapper quand l'envie lui en prenait – jusqu'à ce que Jônouchi devienne trop grand et trop fort lui-même, du moins.

Mais peut-être avait-il tort de chercher des raisons à Kaiba. Peut-être qu'il était simplement né avec cette personnalité et que, tout ce qu'Atem avait pu faire grâce à ses pouvoirs, était d'appliquer des rustines ici et là pour le transformer en un semblant d'être humain socialement fonctionnel.

Jônouchi récupéra son sac à dos et parvint à loger le bentô que Ando avait fait préparer pour lui. Puis, il quitta le restaurant pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. Il avait une bonne trentaine de minutes à attendre, mais avec la pluie fine et froide qui s'était mise à tomber, il préférait patienter à l'abri sous l'auvent plutôt que de rentrer à pied chez lui.

Pour faire passer le temps, il consulta les dernières news concernant _Duel Monsters_. Puis, quand il eut épuisé le _feed_ , il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de l'immeuble de KaibaCorp tout en se demandant si le jeune CEO s'y trouvait encore ou s'il avait finalement rejoint Mokuba après avoir âprement discuté au téléphone avec Isis. Si des projecteurs éclairaient les dragons blancs aux yeux bleus et la façade du building, la plupart des fenêtres étaient désormais éteintes, signe que les employés avaient réussi à échapper au tyran. Avec un peu de chance, son ennemi avait regagné le manoir, ce qui lui éviterait une troisième confrontation.

Jônouchi frissonna tout en imaginant ce que cela devait être de subir au quotidien un employeur comme Kaiba, le stress et l'angoisse s'accumulant petit à petit chaque fois qu'un mail émanant de la direction arrivait sur la boîte mail. Tout en reniflant à cause du froid, il s'estima finalement heureux : comme il l'avait dit à Ando, le lycée prendrait fin et ses altercations avec le démon deviendraient plus rares. Les employés, eux, avaient le choix entre supporter ou démissionner. S'ils ne se faisaient pas virer, comme l'homme que Kaiba avait insulté au téléphone.

— Hé, Jônouchi !

Le blond sursauta avant de soupirer avec un mélange de soulagement et d'agacement. Bien que la voix soit sans commune mesure avec le timbre grave et le ton hautain de son ennemi, il n'avait pas moins craint, jusqu'au moment de se retourner, de voir s'accomplir l'adage « jamais deux sans trois ». Mais, fronçant les sourcils, il avait constaté qu'il ne s'agissait que de Hirutani et deux de ses suiveurs. Non pas que ça soit particulièrement mieux, compte tenu de ce que le chef du gang du lycée Rintama avait essayé de leur faire, à Yûgi et à lui. Cependant, après Kaiba et Death-T, il se sentait capable de dévorer n'importe quel minable de Rintama au petit-déjeuner, même s'ils étaient trois. Trois _yankee_ , ce n'était rien comparé à un psychopathe et une tronçonneuse. Ou à l'autre Marik, perché sur un dieu égyptien crachant du feu. Oui, il survivrait, bien qu'il aurait aimé conclure la soirée autrement.

— Ça fait longtemps, non ? reprit Hirutani d'un ton léger qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait torturer ni n'avait tenté d'étrangler Yûgi.

Jônouchi garda les mains dans les poches pour feindre la décontraction alors qu'il surveillait attentivement les trois garçons. Il connaissait Hirutani depuis le collège et, s'il y avait une chose dont Jônouchi était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était pas là par hasard ni pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Il s'était toujours douté qu'un jour ou l'autre le délinquant viendrait réclamer sa vengeance. Il espérait seulement que ce soit le plus tard possible et quand il ne serait pas seul, en plein milieu d'une rue peu fréquentée, du fait de l'absence de bars et de clubs, ainsi que de restaurants encore ouverts après minuit. Cependant, il n'était pas inquiet. Encore une fois, quelques petits cons, ça ne suffirait pas à l'impressionner.

— Pas assez à mon goût, rétorqua Jônouchi qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de maintenir l'illusion de relations cordiales alors que ni lui ni Hirutani n'était dupe.

— Ouch, tu me blesses, fit le chef de gang aux cheveux peroxydés tout en portant une main à son cœur. Qu'est devenue notre amitié ?

— Quelques coups de tasers l'ont réduite en miettes.

— Tss, tu sais comment casser l'ambiance, toi.

Jônouchi leva les yeux au ciel et fit glisser son sac à dos de ses épaules pour le poser par terre.

— T'es venu pour te battre, non ? Épargne-moi les longs discours, je suis d'humeur à te casser la gueule même sans.

Les coins des lèvres de Hirutani se relevèrent légèrement, et un rire aussi moqueur qu'inquiétant lui échappa.

— Oh, quelqu'un a passé une mauvaise soirée, on dirait ? C'est parce que tu réalises enfin à quel point ta vie est misérable ou bien parce que Kaiba a vu à quel point elle l'était ? Peut-être que tu t'es pas montré assez soumis ?

Jônouchi écarquilla les yeux, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, médusé que Hirutani ait connaissance de l'incident. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Kaiba avait jugé qu'il n'avait pas assez payé et avait décidé de faire appel à ses anciens ennemis pour l'achever ? C'était… c'était complètement fou… ! Surtout pour une simple blague… Et pourtant… Le jeune CEO savait précisément où Jônouchi travaillait, alors c'était à croire que rien ne pouvait lui échapper dans cette ville, pas même le passé du blond.

Sa stupeur l'empêcha d'enregistrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard le bruit des pas dans son dos. Quand il tourna la tête, poings fermés, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'impact du métal contre sa tempe. Ce fut assez pour l'envoyer valser contre le banc de l'arrêt de bus. L'arrière de ses jambes heurta le rebord du banc, et il s'écroula dessus, sonné.

À travers le voile de sa vision trouble, il vit l'éclat de la batte de base-ball raclant au sol de façon menaçante, puis, au milieu des rideaux de pluie, plusieurs silhouettes, illuminées par les lumières de l'éclairage public. Il se força à se redresser sur un coude, lutta contre son étourdissement et la douleur qui avait explosé dans son crâne, et se releva avec un grognement sourd. Il saisit un mouvement du coin de l'œil et réagit plus par instinct que par calcul. Le délinquant poussa un jappement en recevant le poing de Jônouchi dans le ventre et tituba en arrière jusqu'à tomber sur les fesses. Minable.

— T'as pas perdu ton esprit combatif, on dirait, railla Hirutani qui, évidemment, se maintenait à distance comme le couard qu'il était.

— Va te faire fout… commença Jônouchi avant de se reculer pour éviter la batte.

Sa vision s'était éclaircie. Assez pour constater qu'il était en bien mauvaise posture. Hirutani avait ramené pas moins de dix de ses sous-fifres et, si Jônouchi n'avait pas risqué de finir à l'hôpital ou, pire, dans une urne funéraire à l'issue de la bataille, il aurait ri à l'idée que son ancien chef ait assez _peur_ de lui pour user de moyens aussi démesurés. Il lui était impossible de fuir en passant à travers les _yankee_ , trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse leur échapper, et impossible de reculer avec le mur de verre constitué par l'arrêt de bus.

 _Où est Honda quand on a besoin de lui ? Merde. Est-ce que je vais devoir les assommer un à un ? Est-ce que je peux seulement y arriver ?_

Deux des délinquants bondirent dans sa direction. Il envoya son pied dans l'entrejambe de l'un, mais ne parvint pas à éviter l'autre, pas totalement du moins. Un éclair de douleur embrasa son épaule, là où la lame du couteau avait mordu. Même s'il put profiter que le merdeux soit déséquilibré par son élan afin de le frapper dans le dos et l'envoyer tête la première dans la vitre de l'arrêt de bus, qui explosa en myriades de morceaux de verre, il n'avait pas grand espoir de parvenir à fuir. Même s'il piquait un sprint jusqu'au building de KaibaCorp, il doutait de pouvoir y trouver refuge, à cette heure, sans un badge pour déverrouiller l'accès de l'entrée.

Alors que le sang coulait le long de son bras, imbibant peu à peu le tissu de son uniforme, il jeta un regard meurtrier en direction de Hirutani. Il n'avait jamais sérieusement considéré le fait d'assassiner quelqu'un et, pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu fracasser le crâne du yankee au sol jusqu'à ce que sa cervelle soit étalée sur le trottoir.

Cette pensée lui avait à peine traversé l'esprit que le groupe se jeta dans un bel ensemble sur lui – moins leur pathétique leader, évidemment – puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le maîtriser à un ou deux. Jônouchi distribua plusieurs coups qui firent naître des cris de douleur satisfaisants avant d'être rapidement submergé par le nombre. Quelqu'un le tira violemment par les cheveux, la batte le cueillit cette fois au niveau des côtes, et il tomba à genoux. La main qui s'agrippait à ses cheveux le traîna sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que la pluie vienne tremper ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il ramena ses bras sur son visage quand les coups s'abattirent sur lui.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Hirutani voulait juste le voir ramper. Mais, alors que la bile lui remontait dans la gorge, il sut au fond de lui que ce ne serait pas le cas, que le _yankee_ ne se contenterait pas de l'abandonner après avoir laissé ses sbires le passer à tabac. Ils n'auraient pas une batte de base-ball et des couteaux si ça avait été le cas.

Quand les coups cessèrent brutalement, Jônouchi roula sur le dos, incapable de se relever. Il ne l'avait pas refrappé au visage ou à la tête, mais il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas, surtout en voyant Hirutani, penché au-dessus de lui, la batte de base-ball posée sur l'épaule.

— Alors, comme ça, il paraît que tu veux devenir un duelliste professionnel, hein ?

Oh, oui, Jônouchi aurait tellement aimé le tuer. Mais son ventre et ses côtes irradiaient tellement de douleur qu'il ne se croyait pas capable de se relever sans aide.

— Dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois y parvenir sans tes doigts ?

Jônouchi avala une goulée d'air. Il savait que Hirutani était sérieux. Il savait aussi qu'il voulait l'entendre supplier avant de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il ne supplierait pas.

— Je m'en fous, connard !

— Ah, tu t'en fous ? Et si je te défigure jusqu'à ce que même ta propre sœur te reconnaisse plus ?

Hirutani abaissa lentement la batte, et l'acier froid frotta sa joue.

— Tu veux te donner l'air dur, hein, sous-merde de Domino ? T'es trop fier pour demander que je t'épargne, hein ? Pourtant, t'avais l'air plutôt motivé quand il s'agissait de lécher les bottes de Kaiba, tout à l'heure. Tu agis comme ça avec tous ceux qui ont du fric ou il n'y a que lui que tu suces ?

La batte quitta son visage, mais le sourire malsain et fou de Hirutani prouvait à Jônouchi qu'il était loin d'en avoir terminé.

S'il devait mourir… S'il devait se faire massacrer par ces lâches… ce ne serait sûrement pas sans donner tout ce qu'il avait.

Jônouchi se força à sauter sur ses jambes malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles et expédia son poing droit dans l'œil de Hirutani.

Le sourire tordu disparut. Le _yankee_ vacilla en arrière avec un cri étranglé mêlant douleur et surprise.

Jônouchi sentit les mains qui l'agrippaient pour le maintenir debout, sans pour autant s'en soucier. Humilier Hirutani devant son gang était terriblement satisfaisant. Il gloussa jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité de la batte s'enfonce dans son ventre sans la moindre pitié.

La bile, à nouveau, brûla sa gorge, et il se pencha en avant pour vomir. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, les lèvres tremblantes, il écarquilla les yeux à la vue du manteau blanc humide, dont les pans claquaient légèrement au vent, et de la mallette étincelante sous les lumières de la ville.

Pendant un instant, il crut que Kaiba s'était joint à la fête pour se moquer de sa défaite et admirer le spectacle. Puis il remarqua l'éclat de pure haine qui embrasait ses iris bleus et qu'il ne croyait pas avoir revu depuis les six mois de coma qui avaient suivi le _mind crush_ d'Atem.

— Que penses-tu faire sur ma propriété, cafard ? questionna-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que tranchante.

Hirutani se retourna, stupéfait, et pâlit notablement. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de plaider sa cause. La mallette le cueillit au visage avec un craquement sonore. Hirutani s'écroula au sol, inconscient, la mâchoire disloquée et plusieurs dents manquantes. Ceci fait, le jeune CEO s'avança d'un pas rendu d'autant plus menaçant que son manteau élargissait exagérément ses épaules. Jônouchi sentit les délinquants qui le retenaient tressaillir et relâcher légèrement leur emprise. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'un ait la formidable idée de glisser un couteau sous sa gorge. Les paupières de Kaiba s'étrécirent aussitôt derrière les mèches humides plaquées contre son visage.

— Oh, oui, je suis sûr que cela va arranger votre situation de tuer Jônouchi après m'avoir obligé à salir ma valise avec le sang du cancrelat qui vous sert de chef, fit-il d'un ton caustique. Laissez-moi vous rappeler trois petites choses. Un, je n'ai qu'un doigt à lever pour que la sécurité de KaibaCorp s'occupe de vous. Deux, par s'occuper de vous, je veux dire que la police n'aura plus qu'à appeler la morgue afin qu'elle vienne collecter vos cadavres. Trois, je n'appellerai pas la sécurité, ceci dit, parce que je serai bien trop heureux de me débarrasser de vous moi-même.

Jônouchi agrandit les yeux et lâcha une exclamation lorsque Kaiba plongea sa main libre dans son manteau et pointa sur eux une arme à feu.

— Ceci est un Colt Python. Je n'ai pas assez de balles pour _tous_ vous tuer, mais la question que vous devriez vous poser est : est-ce que vous voulez vraiment tenter votre chance à la roulette russe ?

— Merde, t'es totalement cinglé, mec, lâcha l'un des _yankee_. Allez, on s'casse.

— Mais Hirutani…

— Qu'il aille se faire mettre… !

Jônouchi partit en avant quand les autres le libérèrent enfin et s'éloignèrent en grondant des insultes. Ses genoux rencontrèrent douloureusement le goudron, et seule la main qu'il tendit devant lui l'empêcha de s'écrouler face contre terre. Avec le soulagement et la disparition de l'adrénaline qui l'avait alimenté jusqu'alors, le monde s'était remis à tourner violemment autour de lui.

Lorsque Kaiba s'agenouilla devant lui, Jônouchi releva légèrement la tête, se concentrant pour que les traits de son visage soient moins flous. La pluie ruisselait le long des cheveux de Kaiba, gouttait sur sa peau et se rassemblait au bout de son nez et de son manteau avant de perler jusqu'au sol.

— Combien j'ai de doigts ? questionna le jeune homme tout en élevant sa main devant les yeux de Jônouchi.

Le blond plissa les yeux. C'était sans doute à cause du choc, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver que Kaiba, qui avait surgi de nulle part avec une arme à feu pour lui sauver la mise, par un temps absolument abominable qui les trempait jusqu'aux os, était terriblement sexy.

— C'est une blague ? articula Jônouchi.

— Sérieusement.

— Beaucoup trop, articula-t-il.

Kaiba referma sa main et inclina la tête de côté. Non, correction, c'était lui qui basculait sur le côté. Le regard du brun se teinta d'une nuance d'inquiétude lorsque Jônouchi s'écroula, la joue contre le macadam détrempé. Il ne croyait pas l'avoir déjà vu inquiet, si ce n'était pour son frère et peut-être pour Atem. Jusqu'alors, il avait eu l'impression que Kaiba n'avait que deux ou trois émotions le concernant : le mépris, l'amusement et la colère.

— J'appelle une ambulance.

Jônouchi sourit. Puis ferma les yeux.

Avec le recul, et si quiconque le lui avait demandé, il aurait estimé que c'était peut-être à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à comprendre _pourquoi_ le rejet de Kaiba le blessait autant et pourquoi il tenait tant à être reconnu par lui comme une personne de valeur.

* * *

 _(1) Ce que dit notre cher Seto, plus ou moins (j'ai écrit directement en anglais) : "Oh, tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Non, je m'en moque, même si... Non, toi, tu m'écoutes. Mademoiselle Ishtar pourrait être la putain de reine du putain de Royaume-Uni que j'en aurais toujours rien à fout-... Je ne sais pas, tue-la et balance son corps dans le Nil ?... Non, je n'étais pas sérieux, pas vraiment... Non, si j'étais toi, je n'essayerais pas de l'acheter... Sors toi les doigts du cul, nous n'avons pas... Bien sûr que je parle de quelque chose de légal ou de presque légal, demeuré. Échoue et tu seras vraiment vraiment déso- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois tout faire moi-même, tout le temps, putain ? Je l'appellerai dès que je serai sorti d'ici. Ce restaurant est une blague. Oh, et tu es viré... Oui, moi aussi. Fais-moi un procès, pour ce que j'en ai à faire, putain de loser."_

 _(2) 10000 yens représente 100 € ou plus (en fonction du taux de change). Le plat de Mokuba fait environ 3 €. C'est le plus gros billet en circulation. Bien qu'il existe des contextes au Japon où le pourboire est acceptable, cela ne se fait pas dans les restaurants, et on évite autant que possible de donner directement l'argent (une enveloppe sera utilisée, et il est aussi possible d'acheter simplement un cadeau). Par ailleurs, on est censé donner la chose des deux mains, donc autant dire que le geste de Seto n'est vraiment pas anodin D:_

* * *

 **Note :** _Les films d'horreur préférés de Ryô sont aussi les miens._

 _Pour Seto et son anglais très très (très ?) familier, j'ai repensé à une anecdote que j'ai entendu à Taïwan lors d'une conférence sur l'exception culturelle française. L'intervenant - Français et caricaturalement très anti-américain - se plaignait que des Taïwanais de sa connaissance, très poli et gentil en chinois, était effroyablement direct en anglais, voire vulgaire, comme s'il changeait totalement de personnalité en changeant de langue. Bon, compte tenu de la personnalité de Seto, je suis certaine que ça donnerait plus ou moins ça. Il est jeune, il doit se faire respecter, les étrangers ont en tête les clichés sur les Japonais et il ne se fera pas respecter en étant poli (surtout qu'il ne l'est pas particulièrement en japonais non plus, entre sa façon arrogante de parler et de rabaisser les autres)._

 _Et, oui, comme je n'aime pas le cliché de Jônouchi stupide sous-prétexte qu'il échoue au lycée (pour moi les notes n'ont rien à voir avec l'intelligence... si c'était le cas, je n'aurais jamais réussi à l'université vu mon niveau au lycée) (accessoirement, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment attesté dans le manga ?), il a compris._

 _Le restaurant Curry Palace et les plats mentionnés sont en fait inspirés de Curry House CoCo Ichibanya qui est une chaîne qui se trouve un peu partout en Asie._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note :** _Pour cause de mémoire à rédiger et de cours de français que je donne en août à une classe d'étudiants étrangers, il est possible que je puisse pas publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ou en tout cas aussi "rapidement"._

* * *

 **IV**

— Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien ?!

Seto n'avait même pas eu le temps de se pencher pour enlever ses bottes avant que la voix perçante de Mokuba, qui n'aurait jamais dû être debout à cette heure, lui transperce les tympans. Il releva les yeux sur son frère, debout au milieu du vaste hall, foudroya du regard le majordome qui lui avait ouvert et réamorça son mouvement.

Même sans le regarder, il savait que Mokuba dansait d'un pied sur l'autre avec impatience. À en juger par le téléphone portable qu'il tenait dans une main, quelqu'un l'avait prévenu. S'il se fiait au pyjama qu'il portait et à ses cheveux emmêlés, ce quelqu'un l'avait réveillé. D'un autre côté, entre sa mine pâle et ses traits tirés, il était aussi possible que son frère n'ait pas trouvé le sommeil parce qu'après l'indigestion au chocolat, il avait fait une indigestion au curry.

Mer-veil-leux.

— Qui ? demanda-t-il après s'être déchaussé et avoir refusé, comme toujours, les pantoufles qu'un autre serviteur lui avait proposées par pure étiquette.

Mokuba arrondit les yeux, puis fronça les lèvres d'un air mi-boudeur mi-réprobateur.

— Jônouchi.

— Oh.

Il avança jusqu'au large escalier menant aux étages sous le regard insistant de son petit frère.

— Il a fait une mauvaise rencontre avec une voiture ?

Mokuba lui fit un peu plus les gros yeux à le voir ainsi feindre l'ignorance, mais Seto survivrait. À cette heure, la dernière chose dont il avait envie de parler était bien le cas de Jônouchi. Il avait passé une soirée exécrable à régler des problèmes que ses employés égyptiens n'étaient pas capables de résoudre pour lui. Il aurait aimé que le milieu de la nuit n'ait pas été monopolisé par la meute de corniauds qui avaient cru pouvoir déambuler et aboyer sur sa propriété, ni par son désir incompréhensible de s'assurer que le seul chien errant qu'il tolérait sur celle-ci reçoive les soins appropriés.

— Seto, gronda Mokuba tout en agrippant l'arrière de son manteau d'une main, fais pas semblant de pas savoir de quoi je parle.

— Où est Isono ?

— Je lui ai dit de rentrer parce que j'allais mieux.

— Ce n'était pas mes ordres.

— Oh, tu sais, en tant que vice-président de KaibaCorp, je peux le virer aussi s'il me contrarie.

Seto retira son pied de la première marche et pivota vers son frère, les sourcils froncés. Mokuba lui adressa son sourire le plus large et le plus insolent.

— Tu ne peux pas. Je dois signer tout renvoi. Et il le sait.

— Ce qui répond pas à ma question, grand-frère. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Honnêtement, il aurait encore préféré que Mokuba se mette à vomir. Il aurait ainsi pu éviter cette conversation et, avec un peu de chance, il serait parti avant que son cadet se réveille une fois le matin venu. Jônouchi avait beaucoup trop occupé ses pensées au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rejoindre sa chambre, se déshabiller, se doucher, prendre un somnifère et s'effondrer pour au moins quelques heures de sommeil avant l'inévitable et horrible journée qui l'attendait au lycée.

Oh non.

Yûgi et compagnie allaient sûrement le harceler aussi pour avoir _tous_ les détails. Il se gratta la tête, se demandant s'il allait courir le risque ou pas de rater le test d'anglais, avec les conséquences que cela impliquait. Ces examens étaient une insulte à son intelligence, tout le monde le savait. Et si le directeur le punissait juste parce qu'il le pouvait, il y survivrait : après tout, il ne restait que quelques semaines de cours.

Mais cela n'empêcherait pas les autres de l'interroger plus tard.

Seto se passa une main dans les cheveux, repoussant en arrière les mèches plus longues qui lui retombaient devant le visage.

— Comment es-tu au courant, d'abord ? grommela tout en gravissant les marches, le pas de plus en plus lourd.

— L'hôpital a appelé la mère de Jônouchi. Shizuka a appelé Yûgi en croyant qu'il en saurait plus. Yûgi m'a appelé puisque l'hôpital a mentionné qu'un « Kaiba » avait appelé les secours et nous ne sommes que deux, ce qui réduit le champ des possibilités, expliqua Mokuba tout en le suivant.

Arrivé en haut des marches, Seto ferma les yeux un instant et pressa les doigts contre ses paupières. Il préféra mettre de côté le fait que Yûgi avait le numéro personnel de Mokuba et ce que cela impliquait quant à leur relation. La nuit s'annonçait tellement longue s'il lui fallait raconter toute l'histoire à son frère, puis à Yûgi, puis… Il frissonna d'horreur. Il avait tout sauf envie de parler à Shizuka ou à la mère de Jônouchi.

— Je t'explique ce qui s'est passé, mais tu te charges des autres, annonça-t-il en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Mokuba pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, le temps de réfléchir à la proposition de Seto et, sans doute, de bien mesurer ce que cela impliquait. Puis il leva son pouce en guise d'assentiment.

— Jônouchi a rencontré d'anciennes connaissances qui voulaient apparemment lui faire la peau, devant KaibaCorp, énonça Seto d'un ton neutre tout en prenant à droite sur le palier.

Il réfléchit à la façon dont il allait formuler la suite et décida d'opter pour la moitié de la vérité :

— La sécurité m'a prévenu, et je n'avais pas envie de lire dans la presse que quelqu'un s'était fait agresser et tuer juste devant le siège.

— Alors tu as demandé à la sécurité de les arrêter ? demanda Mokuba alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de Seto.

Ce n'était pas le cas, mais cette version lui convenait.

— L'un d'eux est aussi à l'hôpital et finira sûrement en prison, parce que si Jônouchi ne porte pas plainte à son réveil, je le ferai. Les autres ont fui.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Seto déposa avec soin son manteau sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils et commença enlever les protège-bras qui ne le quittaient presque jamais. Mokuba le regarda de bas en haut avec un sourire en coin.

— Oui, je pense que n'importe qui fuirait en ayant mon frère furieux sur son cul.

Seto répondit par un claquement de la langue. Non à cause du langage mais parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que Mokuba raconte cela aux autres, même si c'était vrai.

— La sécurité, Mokuba, la sécurité. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jônouchi s'en sort avec un traumatisme crânien léger et une vertèbre fêlée.

— Oh, murmura son cadet d'un air soucieux.

— Ça signifie qu'il sortira peut-être demain ou après-demain, précisa Seto.

Un sourire hésitant revint sur les lèvres de Mokuba.

— Heureusement que la sécurité de KaibaCorp était là.

Seto se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

— Va dormir, Mokuba. Il est tard.

Son cadet grommela, mais, quand Seto entendit la porte s'ouvrir et claquer légèrement, il sut qu'il avait tout de même obéi. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de verrouiller la salle de bain derrière lui, plus par habitude que parce qu'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que Mokuba surgisse dans son dos ou au moment où il serait sous la douche. Le connaissant, il devait déjà être écroulé sur son oreiller, puisque les jours de Jônouchi n'étaient pas en danger. À moins qu'il n'appelle sur-le-champ Yûgi pour qu'il puisse à son tour contacter Shizuka ou sa mère. Seto n'aimait pas cette idée, son frère n'avait pas besoin de rester éveillé plus longtemps, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Soupirant, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche jusqu'à ce qu'une vapeur épaisse envahisse la salle de bain et masque entièrement l'unique miroir. La chaleur ne calma pas vraiment la tension dans ses muscles ni la colère qui lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir pris la batte de base-ball pour éclater le crâne de la sous-merde qui s'était crue en droit de parader devant son entreprise. Enfin, c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Lorsque la sécurité de KaibaCorp lui avait signalé ce qui n'était qu'un simple attroupement inquiétant, Seto avait ignoré l'information. Il était déjà dans le hall, sur le départ ; il avait passé la soirée à insulter des gens en anglais, en japonais et même avec le peu d'arabe égyptien qu'il avait réussi à mémoriser auprès d'interprètes. Si Gôzaburô avait toujours exigé qu'il parle les langues étrangères avec une exactitude grammaticale et un vocabulaire qui auraient dû faire pâlir les natifs d'envie, il avait vite découvert que ce qui importait n'était pas tant la capacité à bien parler qu'à engueuler les gens et à mettre les points sur les « i » en des termes suffisamment violents et clairs. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais employé de tels mots face au vieux, sachant très bien ce qui en aurait résulté… Quoi qu'il en soit, la lassitude s'était fait sentir, et il n'avait eu aucune envie de se préoccuper du problème. Jusqu'à ce que son regard soit tombé sur l'écran affichant les vidéos des caméras de surveillance et qu'il ait reconnu l'un des fauteurs de troubles. Cependant, il en avait conclu que Jônouchi avait réussi à s'attirer l'hostilité d'un groupe de clients du _Curry Palace_ , en raison de son incompétence. La chose ne le concernait en rien et ne concernait pas non plus la sécurité de KaibaCorp.

Seto avait été prêt à rebrousser chemin vers les ascenseurs pour descendre jusqu'au parking souterrain où l'attendait son chauffeur quand l'un des agents en service avait poussé un cri qui avait à nouveau attiré son attention. Même si la qualité des vidéos ne lui avait pas permis de saisir tous les détails de la scène, il avait su que _même_ Jônouchi ne pouvait pas irriter la clientèle au point que celle-ci décide de l'attaquer à coups de batte de base-ball et de couteaux.

— Je m'en occupe, s'était-il entendu dire.

Et juste comme ça, il s'était retrouvé sous la pluie, à traverser la large place entourant le building pour rejoindre le groupe de _yankee_. Pour autant, il ne s'était pas pressé, espérant que Jônouchi aurait réglé le problème et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'intervenir de quelque façon que ce soit ni même de se montrer et de laisser croire qu'il ait pu ressentir la _moindre inquiétude_ en voyant la tournure que prenait la situation. Il n'était pas inquiet, pas le moins du monde, surtout pas pour le chien errant qui, ô surprise, avait réussi à s'attirer l'inimitié d'un mâle alpha. Il était seulement agacé que l'on se batte à l'arrêt de bus de KaibaCorp. En plus, l'arme qu'il portait ne devait servir qu'à des fins dissuasives entre l'épisode Pegasus où un certain nombre de ses gardes du corps l'avait trahi ou s'était révélé être agent-double et celui où les protégés du même Pegasus avaient tenté de le ramener à la vie en piratant KaibaCorp, Seto était devenu quelque peu paranoïaque vis-à-vis de sa propre sécurité et de celle de son frère, ce qui l'avait poussé à s'armer. Pour autant, en faire usage aurait pu lui attirer des ennuis.

En fait, non. Il aurait pu en faire usage. Aucun policier ne l'aurait arrêté pour cela. Mais, tout en évitant les morceaux de verre éparpillés à terre, c'est ce qu'il s'était répété, avec le reste, pour se convaincre que voir Jônouchi cerné et frappé à la tête n'avait pas éveillé sa colère, ne lui avait pas donné l'envie de mettre à terre tous ceux qui s'en prenaient à lui.

La pile de ses mensonges s'était écroulée lorsqu'il avait vu Jônouchi, au sol, lorsqu'il avait entendu ce que l'espèce de dégénéré menaçait de faire et lorsque le blond avait trouvé l'énergie pour se relever et se battre quand d'autres auraient simplement supplié. Mais Jônouchi n'était pas le genre à reculer face au danger ni à abandonner ni à supplier quiconque. Il avait résisté jusqu'au bout face à Rishid, quand tout le monde croyait encore qu'il s'agissait de Marik, et il avait décidé de s'attaquer à l'autre Marik dans l'espoir de sauver Mai alors que ses chances de l'emporter autrement que par la chance étaient absolument ridicules. Le jeune CEO concédait à Jônouchi que son entêtement face au danger était l'une de ses rares qualités et la seule qui parvienne à susciter chez lui, de temps à autre, un soupçon de sympathie. Sauf quand elle tutoyait la stupidité, bien sûr.

Seto ne s'était jamais interposé lors du tournoi de Battle City, ne s'était jamais préoccupé de savoir si le pseudo duelliste survivrait, avait même considéré que son duel contre l'autre Marik lui permettrait de mieux cerner le jeu de celui-ci puisqu'il était alors persuadé que ce serait lui qui aurait à le combattre et non pas Atem. Aussi, Seto aurait-il pu se détourner de toute la scène et laisser les _yankee_ achever le travail tout comme il avait laissé l'autre Marik utiliser sa magie pathétique contre le blond.

Excepté que le tournoi de _Battle City_ n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Jônouchi avait _choisi_ de combattre l'autre Marik. Il aurait pu déclarer forfait s'il l'avait voulu, et personne, pas même Seto, ne l'aurait forcé à continuer. Il avait accepté les conséquences d'une défaite, accepté la possibilité de sa propre mort. Il aurait pu gagner si sa résistance physique ne l'avait pas abandonnée au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas un piège, personne ne l'avait attaqué en surnombre et à armes inégales.

Mais ce qui avait vraiment fait déborder le vase – au-delà du fait que l'on s'en prenne lâchement au blond et en menaçant de détruire son avenir –, c'était d'entendre que Jônouchi lui était _soumis_.

Jônouchi était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était _pas_ soumis, que ce soit avec lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre, mais surtout pas avec _lui_. Une telle idée répugnait même Seto, parce que Jônouchi n'aurait alors pas été différent de tous ceux qui lui ciraient les bottes à longueur de journée dans l'espoir d'obtenir une faveur. Seto n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour ce genre d'individus obséquieux, dont il ne reconnaissait même pas l'existence. Et s'il aimait avoir le dessus ou le dernier mot face à Jônouchi, cela n'aurait eu aucun intérêt sans avoir la certitude qu'il reviendrait aboyer, grogner et mordre dès le lendemain, sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'importance de Seto ou de ce que le nom « Kaiba » impliquait.

En frappant droit à la tête le déchet humain qui avait osé prononcer de telles inepties, Seto avait vraiment espéré que le coup serait assez fort pour le tuer.

Quand Jônouchi s'était écroulé avec ce qui semblait être les premiers symptômes d'un traumatisme crânien, Seto s'était promis d'identifier ceux qui avaient fui grâce aux caméras de surveillance et de s'arranger pour qu'ils ne retrouvent pas leur liberté avant plusieurs années.

Et, désormais, il envisageait sérieusement la possibilité de les tuer. Domino n'avait pas besoin de parasites qui s'attaquaient aux autres en groupe par peur de la défaite. Il n'avait pas non plus envie que la noix moisie qui leur servait de cerveau collectif les pousse à se venger contre Jônouchi. Hélas, Isono s'opposerait sûrement à l'idée d'une épuration, de même que Mokuba, et il n'avait pas le temps pour jouer au justicier vengeur dans son coin. Pas alors qu'il avait bien plus important à faire, comme ramener le pharaon pour prendre sa revanche. Se préoccuper des déboires de Jônouchi ne ferait que l'éloigner de son objectif. Le blond pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux d'être en vie et de s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Les avocats de KaibaCorp se chargeraient du reste, en trouvant une raison ou une autre pour envoyer tout le monde en prison.

Il n'avait pas plus de temps à consacrer à Jônouchi.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de se dire tout en remisant ce qui le gênait – sa rage, son inquiétude – dans une boîte bien cadenassée.

Seto quitta la douche, essuya le miroir embué, prit le temps de sécher ses cheveux et de les coiffer pour éviter de ressembler à un épouvantail au réveil et avala le somnifère qui l'enverrait dans le monde du sommeil sans l'obliger à passer par la case rêve ou, en tout cas, sans en garder le souvenir clair.

Il n'avait jamais bien dormi, que ce soit après la mort de leurs parents, leur arrivée à l'orphelinat, leur adoption par Gôzaburô, le châtiment que lui avait imposé le pharaon pour avoir volé la carte de « son » grand-père ou l'enlèvement de Mokuba par Pegasus. Ses cauchemars s'étaient même amplifiés depuis le départ d'Atem, sans doute en raison du stress auquel il était soumis pour accomplir tous ces projets. L'expérimentation avec le _Crystal Cloud_ du _Duel Links_ s'était révélée presque mortelle, non pas tant à cause de la personne qui avait tenté de le stopper qu'en raison de la technologie même, et il avait conscience qu'il n'aurait pas de troisième chance si assembler le puzzle échouait à ramener Atem. Enfin, si. Il pourrait à nouveau utiliser l'élévation de conscience permise par le _Crystal Cloud_ , mais il n'était pas encore désespéré à ce point. Par ailleurs, Mokuba détenait une partie des codes nécessaires à sa réactivation et son cadet ne les lui donnerait jamais, pas alors que son utilisation signifiait la mort de Seto, du moins dans cette dimension. Et Seto n'allait sûrement pas les lui prendre de force ce n'était même pas une option.

Après s'être jugé d'un regard critique dans le miroir, il enfila un pyjama et regagna la chambre. Avant de s'allonger, il approcha d'un tourne-disque, le seul objet en sa possession qui ne soit pas issu de la technologie la plus avancée qui soit, et choisit _The Wall_ des Pink Floyd après quelques secondes à parcourir la pile de vinyles. Si le somnifère n'avait pas déjà commencé à faire son effet, il aurait noté que son choix n'était pas dépourvu d'ironie, puisque la pièce 'opéra rock portait sur une personne cherchant à se distancier émotionnellement de tout jusqu'à la folie. Or, si Seto était bien doué pour quelque chose, c'était pour enfermer et ignorer tout sentiment qui le gênait.

Allongé sur le lit, un casque sur les oreilles pour ne pas déranger Mokuba, il se laissa glisser peu à peu dans la torpeur, espérant que le sommeil viendrait vite et qu'il ne conserverait au réveil le souvenir d'aucune image dérangeante.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard, il constata que le somnifère n'avait pas eu l'effet habituel.

La vision d'iris miroitant entre l'or et le chocolat continuait de flotter dans son esprit.

Ce constat ne le mit guère de bonne humeur, mais comme Seto n'était de toute manière pas la personne la plus agréable qui soit au réveil, Mokuba ne sourcilla même pas quand son aîné se perdit en insultes après s'être brûlé la langue avec son café.

* * *

La façade du lycée de Domino retournait les tripes de Seto encore plus que d'ordinaire. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Assez pour ne pas bouger même quand le chauffeur vint lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture.

— Tu vas quand même pas t'enfuir, hein ? questionna Mokuba.

Seto se contenta de répondre par un grognement.

— C'est à cause de la Saint Valentin, round deux ?

— Non.

— Du test d'anglais ? insista Mokuba avec un gloussement laissant entendre qu'il ne se souciait guère dudit test et s'amusait surtout de la répulsion de son frère

— Non.

— Tu as oublié de réviser ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de réviser.

Mokuba réfléchit un très bref instant avant d'étirer ses lèvres sur un sourire en coin.

— Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? fit-il de son ton le plus suave.

Il se retint d'éclater de rire quand son frère répliqua par quelque chose ressemblant bizarrement à « grmbl ». Juste après, Seto lui claquait la portière au nez sans lui permettre de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Mokuba se vautra sur la banquette en se tenant les côtes. Même s'il était très facile d'irriter Seto, ça n'en restait pas moins hilarant.

Seto, lui, n'avait pas envie de rire tout en remontant l'allée vers le bâtiment principal. L'attention de tous et toutes était rivée sur lui, plus encore que d'ordinaire et au point qu'il sentait leurs regards lui brûler le dos. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment quand un groupe de jeunes filles bondit devant lui pour lui barrer le passage. Bien qu'il n'était pas contre l'admiration d'autrui, il préférait quand celle-ci lui était adressée par une foule en délire pour ses talents de duelliste et pas pour… quoi que ce soit d'autre nécessitant un échange verbal de quelque forme que ce soit et un effort de courtoisie de sa part.

Putain de lycée.

Il était peut-être temps pour lui de vider autant de comptes en banque que possible et de fuir avec Mokuba sous le bras sur une île paradisiaque. Aucune des manigances de Gôzaburô par-delà la mort ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Mais cela signifiait abandonner KaibaCorp, sa carrière, ses projets, sa _technologie_ … Oh non ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner sa technologie aux mains d'un CEO qui n'y entendrait rien et qui le regarderait sûrement de haut s'il décidait de revenir officieusement pour lui signaler à quel point il merdait. Et Isono ne serait sûrement pas approuvé par le conseil d'administration, qui le détestait. En plus, voler l'argent qui aurait dû lui appartenir de droit le rendrait hors-la-loi et, sans le réseau de KaibaCorp derrière lui, cela signifierait sans doute qu'il ne pourrait plus _jamais_ organiser ou même participer au moindre tournoi de _Duel Monsters_.

Seto chassa ces pensées horrifiantes de son esprit et essaya de focaliser son attention sur les mots qui sortaient des bouches des lycéennes, mais elles auraient tout aussi bien pu lui parler chacune dans un dialecte différent du Kenya. Encore qu'il était certain qu'il serait parvenu à communiquer avec les locaux, entre personnes douées d'intelligence… Peut-être que se concentrer réellement sur ce qu'elles babillaient l'aurait aidé. Peut-être que leur demander de répéter depuis le début aussi. Seulement, il ne se sentait pas assez intéressé pour effectuer le moindre effort et il se laissa à nouveau dériver dans le courant de ses réflexions.

Il lui serait possible de faire pression sur le directeur, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour laisser tomber le lycée sans conséquence.

Il devait aussi se préoccuper du marketing autour du nouveau _duel disk_.

Oui, faire pression sur le directeur, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas envisagé plus tôt ?

Un duel ou un tournoi lui permettrait de mettre en avant les nouvelles possibilités du produit.

Avec toute la technologie holographique de KaibaCorp, il pouvait certainement fabriquer des photos gênantes mettant en scène le directeur. Qui se souciait qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses tant qu'elles existaient ?

Mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour combattre contre lui, quelqu'un comme Atem. Pouvait-il faire coïncider la sortie du nouveau _duel disk_ avec le retour du pharaon ? Ce serait…

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils quand son cerveau enregistra, bien malgré lui, un nom familier.

— Jônouchi ? répéta-t-il.

L'une des jeunes filles – une camarade de classe, il lui semblait – joignit les mains avec un air d'adoration.

Oh non, il aurait vraiment dû s'abstenir de parler.

— C'était tellement héroïque de ta part, Kaiba, de lui venir en aide alors que tout le monde sait que ce n'est qu'un voyou. Tu aurais pu être blessé à cause de lui.

Seto essaya de garder la maîtrise de son expression et de ne pas répliquer, mais sa paupière droite tressauta nerveusement, ses lèvres se crispèrent et la colère amena les mots à se bousculer dans son esprit. Il était à deux doigts de rétorquer qu'il préférait être blessé à cause de Jônouchi plutôt que d'être intercepté par leur petit groupe et d'être obligé d'écouter leurs inepties. Heureusement, il entrevit une masse de cheveux clairs fendre le groupe et, l'instant d'après, Ryô l'attrapait par le bras pour le tracter hors de celui-ci. En une autre occasion, Seto se serait dégagé de sa prise avec un reniflement méprisant, mais puisqu'il était question de sa santé mentale et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entacher son casier judiciaire en étranglant quelqu'un, il décida de jouer le jeu.

— Je suis tellement désolé, les filles. Kaiba et moi, nous devons discuter de la soirée de samedi, fit Ryô avec un sourire aimable.

Sans écouter leurs protestations, Ryô le traîna ensuite jusqu'au casier à chaussures, là où le reste du groupe semblait l'attendre. Correction, le reste du groupe moins Honda.

Merveilleux, troquer des groupies contre… il fronça un peu plus les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rejoignent presque. Il ne trouvait pas de qualificatif approprié, pour une fois.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Yûgi avec un air soucieux.

— Tu n'as pas été blessé ? renchérit Anzu.

— Mokuba a dit que tu étais plutôt secoué, reprit Yûgi.

Seto arqua un sourcil tout en se demandant où son cadet avait été pêcher cela et comment Yûgi et Anzu avaient pu le croire. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'en faire la remarque ni de leur signaler qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur sympathie. Il n'était pas _faible_.

— Tu es au courant que les gens normaux appellent la police dans ces cas-là, non ?

— Otogi ! s'écria Anzu tout en foudroyant l'intéressé du regard. Jônouchi aurait sûrement été gravement blessé si Kaiba n'était pas intervenu sur-le-champ !

Le jeune homme, dont les cheveux noirs n'étaient exceptionnellement pas retenus par un bandeau, éleva ses mains en signe de paix.

— C'est bon. Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'elles lui sautent dessus comme des chattes en chaleur et qu'il peut difficilement s'en plaindre. Et puis, franchement, Kaiba, c'est le truc de Ryô de faire croire qu'il n'aime pas l'attention féminine.

Seto se pinça l'arrête du nez tandis qu'Anzu reprochait à Otogi la misogynie de sa remarque et que Ryô inclinait la tête de côté d'un air interrogateur avant de, visiblement, comprendre.

— Mais je me moque totalement de mon fanclub ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en élevant les bras au ciel. Je suis parfaitement content avec moi-même.

— Ryô ! se scandalisa Anzu alors qu'Otogi faisait mine de se boucher les oreilles en marmonnant qu'il aurait désormais à vivre avec cette image pour le restant de ses jours.

— Quoi ? Je parlais de mes jeux de rôles et mes films d'horreur, pas de mastu…

Anzu le bâillonna d'une main.

— Stop, pas en public, et surtout pas en public au lycée.

Ryô se recula tout en croisant les bras et en regardant ailleurs d'un air boudeur.

— Peu importe, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de toute manière.

N'en pouvant plus, le jeune CEO décida de fixer son attention sur Yûgi, qui semblait être le seul individu à peu près sain d'esprit dans le périmètre.

— Vous avez raconté à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? questionna Seto d'une voix aux accents menaçants.

Anzu, Otogi et Ryô cessèrent immédiatement de se chamailler pour se tourner vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

— Hum… Non… Je pense que ton frère a dû prévenir la moitié de son collège et qu'environ la moitié de cette moitié doit avoir des grands frères et sœurs ici ? suggéra Yûgi. Ou que certains ont des parents qui travaillent à KaibaCorp ou à l'hôpital ?

Seto renifla avec dédain sans pour autant s'excuser de son accusation erronée.

— En tout cas, merci d'avoir aidé Jônouchi malgré votre… relation… compliquée, reprit Yûgi avec un sourire amical.

— Quelle relation ? J'ai juste veillé à ce que les journaux n'aient pas aujourd'hui pour Une : « meurtre devant KaibaCorp ».

— Oh, alors merci de t'être évité mauvaise presse en aidant Jônouchi.

Quand Seto se redressa après avoir enfilé ses _wabaki,_ il eut le temps d'apercevoir le rictus moqueur et _presque_ supérieur de Yûgi avant qu'il ne l'efface de son visage et reprenne son expression naïve plus habituelle. C'était… perturbant. L'espace d'un instant, Seto aurait pu croire que le pharaon était finalement revenu.

Tout en reniflant une nouvelle fois, Seto s'éloigna du petit groupe avant que l'un d'eux essaye de lui parler à nouveau ou qu'une autre de leur dispute étrange éclate. Il passa devant son casier sans même un regard dans sa direction – il savait ce qu'il y trouverait, hélas – et rejoignit la classe.

Des chocolats, encore.

Peut-être était-ce un complot visant à le faire mourir d'indigestion.

Il approcha, l'air un peu plus dégoûté encore en voyant les nombreuses cartes multicolores qui décoraient les boîtes, cette fois.

Jônouchi aurait sûrement eu quelque chose à dire à ce propos.

Jônouchi n'était pas là.

Seto entrouvrit l'une des cartes, et le peu de kanji et d'hiragana qu'il aperçut lui suffit à retirer sa main comme si le carton l'avait brûlé. Il n'avait pas envie de lire le _reste_. Il n'avait jamais demandé à personne de lui confesser son amour avec un mélange pathétique d'admiration transie et de…

Il trouva le courage de regarder à nouveau…

Merde, c'était vraiment des cœurs ! Des cœurs ! Des cœurs roses pailletés ! Qui pouvait croire qu'il était sensible à… _ça_ … Une personne qui le connaissait réellement aurait commencé par… peut-être des cartes de _Duel Monsters_. Rares. Non, des dragons rares. Il aurait pu en faire quelque chose.

Excepté qu'il avait déjà tout ce que Industrial Illusions prévoyait de sortir dans les prochains mois du fait de leur partenariat autour du _Solid Vision_.

Des cœurs, non, mais franchement…

Le visage de Ryô entra soudainement dans son champ de vision, ce qui poussa Seto à reculer d'un pas. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas chez l'autre jeune homme, et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ses brusques sautes d'humeur. Enfin, pas que.

— Alors, tu vas les jeter comme hier ou…

— Prends-les, coupa Seto avant de contourner sa table pour s'asseoir.

— Merci !

Ryô empila soigneusement les boîtes et les emporta jusqu'à sa propre place en chantonnant. Seto, sceptique, voire suspicieux, l'observa quand il les rangea dans un sac prévu à cet effet. S'il comptait avec les chocolats que l'albinos avait eus et qu'il avait volés le jour précédent, plus ceux qu'il venait de recevoir, il ne les aurait pas finis avant février prochain. Voire plus.

— Et tu vas vraiment _tout_ manger ? finit-il par demander, plus intrigué qu'il ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque même sous la torture.

— Je mange pour deux, l'informa Ryô avec un large sourire innocent.

— Pas _pour_ deux, grommela Otogi, _comme_ deux. Parle japonais correctement, bon sang. T'es pas une femme enceinte aux dernières nouvelles !

— Je crois qu'il essayait encore de faire de l'humour noir… N'est-ce pas ?

Yûgi acheva ses paroles avec un petit rire nerveux, et Ryô acquiesça après une seconde de flottement. Puis, il sembla se désintéresser complètement du monde qui l'entourait et, tout en grignotant les chocolats d'une boîte qu'il avait ouverte, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre avec un regard vide.

Ah, Seto avait trouvé le terme : sinistre. Quelqu'un devrait peut-être lui payer une psychothérapie, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur assez généreuse pour s'en préoccuper outre mesure, surtout en considérant le désordre que sa personnalité la moins stupide avait causé durant le tournoi de _Battle City_.

Tout en attendant le début du cours, Seto attrapa son téléphone dans l'espoir d'envoyer encore quelques messages urgents pour sa société. Cependant, il quitta très vite l'écran du regard pour balayer la salle, surpris du silence qui y régnait. Non, silence était un mauvais mot. Yûgi, Anzu et Otogi discutaient non loin de lui sans pour autant – merci – essayer de l'inclure dans leur conversation, et il entendait distinctement des gloussements féminins dans son dos. Après avoir émis plusieurs hypothèses, il accepta à contrecœur que l'atmosphère inhabituellement calme et même ennuyeuse était due à l'absence de Jônouchi et de Honda. Le blond était plus bruyant encore qu'un roquet, et son ami n'avait toujours pas réussi à le dresser correctement ou à le museler.

Seto essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail tout en tirant, sans s'en rendre compte, l'une des mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient presque devant les yeux. Un mot attira à nouveau son attention, vers Yûgi, cette fois.

— … et donc il devrait sortir de l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi.

Seto cessa de maltraiter sa mèche et reposa sa main à plat sur la table.

Non, il ne demanderait pas si cela signifiait que le cabot tapageur reviendrait en cours ou s'il aurait besoin de quelques jours ou semaines de repos. Il n'y portait _aucun_ intérêt.

Il fixa l'écran de son téléphone portable, mais cela n'empêcha pas ses doigts de trahir sa tension intérieure en pianotant d'eux-mêmes sur la surface de la table. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Yûgi avait déjà tourné la tête vers lui, intrigué, et peut-être un tantinet amusé.

— Un problème, Kaiba ?

— Non.

Il n'aimait pas cela. Que Yûgi soit capable d'une quelconque forme de facétie. Dans ces moments-là, il lui rappelait beaucoup trop le pharaon et cela ne rendait le départ de ce dernier que plus insupportable encore. C'était comme si son rival avait décidé de l'abandonner avec une version plus insipide de lui-même, qui lui rappellerait constamment que le vrai n'était pas là. Que Yûgi ait pu vaincre Atem dépassait son entendement Seto était le seul duelliste capable d'un tel exploit. Certainement que le pharaon, pressé de partir de cette dimension, avait fait en sorte de perdre son duel. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Il suffisait d'ignorer la bonne carte au mauvais moment… De ne pas exploiter le potentiel de son deck… Peut-être même qu'il avait emprunté le deck de Jônouchi pour se donner un handicap, puisque, en bon duelliste de seconde zone, le blond ajoutait des cartes dans son deck sans jamais se soucier de leur synergie. Quand il gagnait, ce n'était que grâce à sa chance insolente, pas à ses compétences. Parfois, Seto se sentait d'humeur à sortir de sa collection tout ce qu'il avait en cartes liées au dragon noir aux yeux rouges, juste pour voir si le blond parviendrait à construire un deck potable avec, sans cartes utilisant le facteur hasard, et à gagner grâce à ses seules compétences. Bien sûr, il ne gagnerait jamais contre Seto et ses dragons blancs aux yeux bleus. Le dragon de Jônouchi, quelles que soient les cartes de support que le blond pourrait utiliser, leur restait inférieur en tout point. Les siens n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Mais il pourrait peut-être l'emporter contre certains champions nationaux s'il apprenait à élaborer une stratégie.

Hum… Cela pourrait être amusant. S'arranger pour que le loser se hisse au sommet de certains classements, juste pour emmerder les duellistes qui ne lui revenaient pas. Non pas que beaucoup lui reviennent, de toute manière. Mais certains n'avaient aucun honneur et pas la moindre once de fierté. Ils méritaient une leçon. Que Seto les batte n'en était pas une. Personne hormis Atem ne pouvait le battre sauf en trichant. Mais que Jônouchi les batte… Avait-il participé à un seul tournoi depuis _Battle City_ ? Les fans de _Duel Monsters_ avaient déjà dû oublier son nom et son visage.

Oh non. Est-ce que ses pensées venaient encore de dériver vers le chien galeux ? Jônouchi parvenait à le déranger même en étant absent si ce n'était pas un exploit, ça !

Soudain, un bras passa autour des épaules de Seto, et le jeune CEO sentit, avec horreur, qu'une main lui malmenait les cheveux. Debout, il aurait attrapé le bras qui l'enserrait pour faire voler son agresseur, mais sa capacité à se mouvoir était fortement réduite par sa position assise.

— Oh, notre Kaiba est triste parce que son petit copain est absent, si c'est pas mignon, se moqua Otogi tout en continuant de l'ébouriffer.

— Mon… quoi… ?

— Tu es impatient qu'il revienne pour qu'il puisse encore te donner la becquée comme hier mid…

Otogi acheva sa phrase par un cri de douleur lorsque Seto ramena brusquement sa tête en arrière et lui percuta le nez de plein fouet. Enfin libéré, il en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et prendre l'expression la plus indifférente possible lorsque leur professeur principal entra enfin dans la salle de classe.

Il ne sourit pas quand Otogi se fit invectiver tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas rejoint sa place contrairement aux autres, ensuite parce qu'il mettait du sang partout et aurait dû se presser d'aller à l'infirmerie au lieu de rester debout au milieu des tables.

Cela ne signifiait pas, pour autant, que Seto n'apprécia pas chaque seconde qui s'écoula. Et quand l'ennui le gagna au cours de la journée, que ce soit en raison des cours soporifiques ou du test d'anglais sous forme de QCM, il lui suffit de repenser à la façon dont Otogi, humilié, avait évité son regard en quittant la salle de classe.

Cependant, lorsque les cours s'achevèrent et qu'il gagna KaibaCorp pour la seconde partie de sa journée – la plus importante et la seule qui aurait dû requérir son attention –, Seto ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'arrêt de bus qui n'avait pas encore été réparé et de se demander si Jônouchi serait présent en cours le lendemain.

* * *

 **Note :** _Je ne suis pas désolée pour Otogi._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note :** _Honda et Otogi, c'est un peu les deux personnages dont je ne sais pas quoi faire (surtout Otogi, qui est peu développé dans le manga et très différent de l'anime). Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à les intégrer dans cette histoire sans avoir besoin de m'arracher les cheveux._

 _Et pendant que j'y suis, si vous voulez ou partager avec d'autres auteurs/lecteurs de fanfics YGO, n'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre sur Facebook sur le groupe **Le club de l'écrivain duelliste**._

* * *

 **V**

Jônouchi considéra la pièce d'un regard absent tandis que Honda s'activait autour de lui pour étendre le futon et ranger ses quelques affaires dans un tiroir qui devait avoir d'ordinaire un autre usage. Quand son ami lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, l'ancien yankee se contenta de cligner des yeux sans répondre.

Il avait eu peu ou prou la même réaction lorsque la mère de Honda lui avait posé une question identique, à peine après que son fils avait annoncé leur arrivée, et avait ignoré Blankey, la chienne berger allemand, qui avait pourtant tenté de lui faire la fête avant que son maître la rattrape de justesse par le collier.

— Jônouchi ? s'enquit Honda, l'air intrigué.

— Je… Non… Ça ira…

Honda embraya sur les détails pratiques : quand utiliser la salle de bain, à quel moment sa famille dînait et d'autres choses que Jônouchi fit mine d'écouter en hochant de temps à autre la tête, jusqu'à ce que son ami fronce les sourcils, ce qui retint son attention pendant au moins quelques secondes :

— T'es sûr de vouloir aller en cours demain ?

— J'ai déjà manqué le test. Et toi aussi, murmura Jônouchi tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour se gratter la tête. Peu pas me permettre de voir mes notes baisser plus.

Honda, par habitude, faillit poser les mains sur les épaules de Jônouchi avant de se retenir au dernier moment en se rappelant que l'ensemble de son corps était marbré d'hématomes, cadeaux de ce couard de Hirutani.

— Personne s'attend à ce que tu reviennes si vite, tu sais ? Le directeur m'a même donné un droit d'absence exceptionnel. Tu pourras les rattraper plus tard.

Il ne précisa pas pourquoi, et Jônouchi non plus.

La situation familiale de l'ancien _yankee_ n'était pas ignorée de l'administration. C'était pourquoi il avait la possibilité de travailler malgré les règles du lycée de Domino. C'était pourquoi le directeur du lycée n'avait pas sermonné la mère de Honda lorsque celle-ci avait appelé pour signaler que son fils serait à l'hôpital pour aider son ami.

La mère de Jônouchi vivait loin, avec sa sœur cadette, et son père n'était qu'une épave qui serait capable de le battre plutôt que de lui offrir l'environnement serein et sécurisant dont il avait besoin pour se remettre.

Honda n'avait pas parlé de ça avec lui. Jônouchi n'avait pas envie de parler de ça avec lui.

— Je vais voir si ma mère a besoin d'un coup de main. En attendant le repas, repose-toi.

— Je pourrais aussi…

— Non, coupa Honda tout en ouvrant la porte. Tu es notre invité, et les médecins ont été clairs.

Jônouchi n'insista pas. En vérité, il n'avait aucune envie d'idée. Non par égoïsme, non à cause de la douleur qui pulsait régulièrement au niveau de ses côtes, mais parce que les aider lui rappellerai ce qu'il manquait chaque fois qu'il rentrait en constatant que son père avait fait de nouvelles dettes de jeu ou qu'il avait passé la journée à boire. Quand il ne lui réclamait pas l'argent durement gagné par son fils.

Parfois, Jônouchi se sentait tellement usé qu'il songeait à décharger sur son père les années de colère accumulée. Il l'aurait pu, s'il l'avait voulu. Il n'était plus un gosse. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait n'était pas la morale, ni même la loi, mais la certitude qu'il lui serait bientôt possible de fuir. Il n'était pas idiot au point de laisser tout l'argent qu'il gagnait à son père – ce qu'il donnait n'en était qu'une maigre portion pour le calmer – et le tuer n'arrangerait pas ses affaires alors qu'il était si proche de récupérer sa liberté. Se retrouver en prison le priverait de ses rêves, et ses rêves étaient ce qui lui permettait d'avancer jour après jour avec un large sourire flanqué sur son visage – excepté quand on s'en prenait à ses amis, ce qui avait l'art de faire ressortir son goût pour la bagarre.

Si Hirutani ne s'était pas comporté comme un lâche, il n'aurait jamais eu le dessus sur lui.

Si Kaiba n'était pas intervenu, il serait mort, sans doute, ou trop gravement blessé pour se rendre le lendemain à l'école en affichant son plus grand sourire et en prétendant que son ancien chef de gang n'avait fait que le chatouiller.

Jônouchi balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard, songeant que celle-ci ne devait que rarement servir à recevoir des invités. Même si elle avait été nettoyée, il pouvait encore percevoir une vague odeur de renfermé. Non pas que ça le gênait ; l'endroit où il vivait avec son père était bien pire, et il aurait été ingrat de le reprocher à ceux qui l'hébergeaient malgré l'embarras que la présence de Jônouchi devait leur causer.

Il s'installa prudemment sur le futon tout en grimaçant à cause de sa côte fêlée. Quand la douleur s'évanouit, il s'allongea sur le dos, un bras sur le front, l'autre le long de son corps. Ses doigts triturèrent, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, l'un des passants de son jeans. Le _futon_ était plus confortable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Les médecins avaient préconisé du repos et le moins d'efforts possible pour garantir une guérison sans problème, mais il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu rester inactif entre la fin du lycée qui approchait et son besoin _vital_ de déguerpir le plus vite possible de chez son père avec le maximum d'économies possibles en poche. Il se refusait à compter sur la générosité des parents de Honda ; ils avaient certainement leurs propres problèmes. Par exemple, le père de Honda travaillait pour une grosse boîte de Domino – une autre que KaibaCorp – et finissait souvent son travail aux alentours de minuit. Jônouchi refusait aussi de s'en remettre à celle du grand-père de Yûgi. Il voulait juste mettre les bouchées doubles pour obtenir au plus vite de quoi payer un loyer, que Honda soit prêt ou pas de son côté pour payer sa part.

Que Hirutani lui ait rappelé qui il avait été lui donnait encore plus envie de prendre un nouveau départ et de laisser ce qu'il avait fait, autrefois, loin derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce mauvais karma. Il avait failli mourir à cause de celui-ci.

Il n'allait certainement pas rester plusieurs jours ou semaines sans rien faire.

Il devait reprendre le lycée.

Il devait reprendre le travail.

C'était ce qu'il était, avait toujours été ; quand on essayait de l'enterrer, il réclamait son droit à exister avec deux ou trois fois plus d'acharnement.

Il ne resterait pas inactif. S'il le faisait, ce serait accorder la victoire à Hirutani.

Il ne le resterait pas, même s'il avait peur, tout au fond de lui-même, que son ancien chef de gang le retrouve une seconde fois et que personne – que Kaiba – ne soit pas là pour s'interposer.

* * *

Quand la porte d'entrée claqua – quoique doucement –, Jônouchi se rendit compte qu'il avait dû s'endormir, ce qui était bien normal après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit, de la matinée et de la journée à subir des examens et à en attendre les résultats. Il faisait si sombre dans la chambre improvisée qu'il attrapa son téléphone portable oublié dans la poche de son pantalon et l'ouvrit pour regarder l'heure.

Minuit passé.

Le père de Jônouchi venait sans doute de rentrer du travail. Encore un autre _salary man_ qui mourrait un jour ou l'autre de _karôshi_ s'il n'apprenait pas à lâcher du leste.

Kaiba mourrait sûrement de _karôshi_ si Jônouchi en jugeait par l'heure à laquelle il avait quitté KaibaCorp, la nuit précédente. Et même lorsqu'il se montrait au lycée, il semblait toujours avoir quelque chose de plus important à accomplir que le train-train quotidien des autres personnes de son âge. Jônouchi l'avait aperçu plus d'une fois isolé dans un coin calme de l'école pour passer un coup de fil ou en train de pianoter furieusement sur son ordinateur portable pour avancer sur quel que soit le projet du moment. En considérant son rythme de travail et le manque de sommeil qui devait forcément en résulter, c'était incroyable que Kaiba parvienne à maintenir cette apparence parfaite qui faisait fondre le cœur de la plupart des filles. Il ne daignait même pas les rejoindre pour le sport, et il devait pourtant trouver le temps d'en faire de son côté, à en juger par ce que ses vêtements soulignaient… en particulier par ce que soulignait la tenue qu'il avait adoptée depuis le tournoi de _Battle City_. Manteau blanc sans manche aux épaulières menaçantes, haut noir et moulant au col montant, pantalon en cuir ne laissant pas grand-chose à l'imagination…

Jônouchi ferma son téléphone en déglutissant.

Il n'avait pas envie de penser à l'apparence de Kaiba, à ses yeux bleus acérés et scrutateurs qui, la plupart du temps, ne reflétaient que du mépris pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de penser au fait qu'il avait cru voir, en plus de la colère, de l'inquiétude lorsque son sauveur s'était penché au-dessus de lui pour s'enquérir de son état. Et que cela l'avait troublé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

Il devait se rappeler ce que Kaiba leur avait fait, ce qu'il lui avait fait, et ceci dès leur première vraie conversation au _Kame Game Shop_. Jônouchi n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec cet étudiant discret, solitaire, que tous ignoraient alors être le CEO prodige de la plus grande multinationale de divertissements au monde. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de jouer à _Duel Monster_ , Kaiba s'était moqué d'eux et l'avait tout particulièrement humilié lui. Et c'était la moins mauvaise de toutes ses actions.

Jônouchi ne devait pas oublier la réalité : Kaiba n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, ne le serait jamais. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa froideur, c'était aussi parce qu'il ne semblait pas accorder la moindre importance à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas son frère cadet. Et encore avait-il fallu qu'Atem brise son esprit pour qu'il redevienne la « bonne » version de lui-même. Kaiba avait mille et une raisons purement égoïstes de s'en prendre à Hirutani comme il l'avait fait, et aucune n'incluait vraiment Jônouchi dans l'équation.

Et, pourtant…

Jônouchi se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas quand ses pensées s'égaraient ainsi, quand son esprit le piégeait et l'obligeait à reconnaître qu'il n'y avait rien chez Kaiba – physiquement – qu'il détestait. Qu'il lui était arrivé d'avoir pour lui autant de rêves troublants que pour Mai ou pour les femmes sans nom qui peuplaient ses fantasmes. Autrefois, du moins, avant que le jeune CEO ne l'humilie constamment et n'essaye de les tuer dans son attraction, quand il n'était que le lycéen silencieux, mystérieux, installé au fond de la classe, absorbé par des documents illisibles pour ses camarades.

Jônouchi ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cerveau lui infligeait ça, surtout qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis l'instant où Kaiba avait révélé sa véritable nature. En plus, il n'était pas gay, surtout pas ! Il n'avait vraiment rien contre ces personnes, il n'aurait pas été étonné que Ryô le soit, compte tenu de son manque d'intérêt pour toutes les filles qui tentaient de capter son attention, mais lui ne pouvait pas être gay. Surtout pas avec Kaiba comme objet de son désir. Merde, il aurait pu être attiré par tellement d'autres mecs que celui-là. Ryô était bizarre mais adorable, et il ne risquait plus de s'essayer à les tuer avec la destruction de l'esprit maléfique de l'anneau millénaire. Tandis que Kaiba… Il l'avait sauvé, mais il avait tout de même un flingue sur lui !

Cependant, Ryô n'avait pas ces yeux bleus, intenses, qui semblaient constamment prêts à le dévorer et qui, en particulier en présence de Mokuba, pouvaient se faire moins froids, comme si l'attitude de Kaiba n'était qu'un masque qui ne se fissurait que pour son cadet. C'était ce côté bienveillant – mais nullement faible – filtrant de temps à autre qui alimentait, bien malgré lui, l'imaginaire de Jônouchi. Il pouvait se souvenir d'une époque où le jeune CEO, encore anonyme, n'agissait pas aussi rudement envers les autres, même s'il restait distant et peu loquace. Et une petite part de lui-même espérait que Kaiba soit plus que l'adolescent obsessionnel, violent et amer qu'il connaissait depuis deux ans. Une petite part de lui voulait croire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé à cause de son état l'éclat soucieux dans ses yeux.

* * *

La classe était étrangement calme lorsque Jônouchi y entra, juste derrière Honda. Bien sûr, ses amis l'accueillirent joyeusement, mais il n'y avait pas le brouhaha feutré et habituel entre les différents groupes. Chacun était en vérité installé à sa table, bras croisés, en silence, absorbé ou absent, trop occupé à fixer le vide devant eux. Si ce n'était pas curieux de la part de Ryô, qui se perdait souvent dans ses pensées plus qu'il n'écoutait le cours, surtout ces derniers temps, mais que Yûgi lui-même plonge dans le silence sitôt après l'avoir salué était…

Jônouchi n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de s'interroger longtemps sur cet étrange comportement. Kaiba dénotait, non parce qu'il lui avait manifesté le moindre intérêt, mais parce qu'il pianotait passionnément sur son ordinateur portable, comme il en avait souvent l'habitude. Ses doigts fins volaient sans difficulté au-dessus du clavier, à une vitesse qui aurait sans doute rendu jaloux bien des dactylos. Et le _taptaptap_ était bien la seule chose qui rompait le silence en le rendant un peu moins froid.

Avec son air concentré, Kaiba semblait être en train d'accomplir des miracles, et sans doute était-ce le cas, à l'échelle de sa multinationale, du moins. Jônouchi se demanda, non sans une pointe de culpabilité inappropriée, si intervenir pour le sauver l'avait mis en retard sur d'importants projets, pour une raison ou une autre. Les yeux du jeune homme ne quittaient pas l'écran, pas une seule seconde, comme si ce qu'il faisait ne permettait pas le moindre instant d'inattention. Même lorsqu'une des mèches plus longues de sa chevelure glissa sur son nez depuis son oreille, l'agaçant d'une façon évidente, il se contenta de souffler dessus sans même chercher à stopper sa tâche.

Et, pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de ses doigts sur les touches s'éteignit brutalement.

Jônouchi s'ébroua dans l'espoir de rompre l'enchantement dans lequel il était tombé pour enfin rejoindre sa place, en vain. Kaiba, sans cesser de fixer son travail du regard, tendit la main vers un gobelet en carton avec un couvercle en plastique qui n'était pas là quelques secondes avant. Cependant, il échoua à s'en saisir, et son poignet manqua presque de bousculer le gobelet à la place. Avec un froncement de sourcils irrité, il tapa sur quelques touches de son clavier d'une main tout en essayant à nouveau de retrouver le gobelet.

Ce fut à cet instant que Jônouchi se décida à avancer, sans réfléchir, à prendre le gobelet, sans y penser, et à le glisser dans sa main ouverte, sans y songer.

Kaiba eut un tressaillement de surprise lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Jônouchi. Il délaissa enfin son écran pour relever les yeux sur le blond qui lui faisait face et cligna brièvement des paupières comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé et peinait à se mettre en phase avec la réalité.

Jônouchi relâcha le gobelet, s'attendant à ce que Kaiba soit – injustement – contrarié par son intervention et l'humilie comme il en avait l'habitude, comme s'il ne l'avait pas sauvé. Il retint son souffle, craignait l'arrivée des mots qui le blesseraient, des mots qui l'accuseraient d'avoir osé poser ses sales pattes sur son café et de l'avoir souillé.

Mais ceux-ci ne vinrent pas.

Au lieu de cela, Kaiba porta le café à sa bouche pour en avaler une gorgée, ses yeux bleus toujours rivés aux siens, puis aspira légèrement ses lèvres pour effacer toute trace de la boisson.

— Tu as l'air d'être passé sous un train, Jônouchi.

L'intéressé sentit sa langue s'assécher.

Kaiba ne l'avait pas insulté, pas rabaissé. Il avait juste constaté l'évidence, sans la moindre pique quant à sa nature supposément canine.

— Tu ne devrais pas repousser tes limites, ajouta-t-il.

Jônouchi suivit le mouvement de sa main lorsqu'il reposa la tasse sur sa table. Le silence de la salle de classe semblait encore plus profond. À croire qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Et c'était bien le cas pour Jônouchi : il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Il releva les yeux sur Kaiba. L'ordinateur avait entre-temps disparu, peut-être rangé dans un sac. Néanmoins, Jônouchi cilla, troublé, en constatant que son camarade de classe ne portait plus l'uniforme du lycée de Domino mais la tenue qu'il revêtait constamment en dehors de celui-ci.

Lorsque Kaiba se leva, les pans de son manteau s'écartant dans un éclat de doublure rouge pour révéler son torse aux muscles bien dessinés. Jônouchi ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux se promener, se demandant une nouvelle fois quand le jeune CEO à l'emploi du temps chargé trouvait le temps pour entretenir les abdominaux solides mis en valeur par son haut moulant.

Ses yeux poursuivirent leur descente bien malgré lui, et ses joues lui brûlèrent.

Les muscles n'étaient pas la seule chose mise en valeur par l'étroitesse des vêtements de Kaiba. Loin de là. Et Jônouchi ne songeait pas à ses jambes, même si, bien évidemment, son pantalon en cuir soulignait aussi leur longueur…

Aimait-il ce qu'il voyait ? Beaucoup trop. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Il n'était même pas parvenu à rattraper son imagination avant qu'elle ne se mette à dérailler et ne le pousse à envisager ce qu'il ressentirait si le corps nu de Kaiba se pressait contre le sien, peau contre peau, en particulier cette zone qui avait l'air aussi imposante que son ego.

 _Peut-être que je suis un peu gay, en fait…_

— Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda Kaiba.

Jônouchi inclina la tête vers l'arrière pour le regarder, intimidé bien malgré lui sous son attention acérée. Il allait se faire trucider, c'était clair. Alors, quand il sentit des doigts se poser sur sa joue – les doigts de Kaiba –, il arrondit les yeux de surprise, plus confus que jamais.

— Kaiba ?

— Personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient, fit le jeune CEO tout en se penchant vers lui.

Jônouchi ne parvint plus à respirer quand les lèvres de Kaiba effleurèrent les siennes, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander de répéter.

— Personne, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche entrouverte.

Jamais Kaiba n'aurait dû se conduire ainsi, au beau milieu de la classe, mais lorsque sa langue s'invita entre les lèvres de Jônouchi, celui-ci oublia ses protestations et se raccrocha à son col, parce qu'il avait vraiment l'impression que ses jambes n'allaient pas réussir à le maintenir debout bien longtemps au rythme où sa bouche jouait avec la sienne. Il s'abandonna à ses bons soins, sans chercher à le repousser.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un gloussement aussi machiavélique que familier l'oblige à s'arracher à Kaiba d'un bond.

Jônouchi fit volte-face, anxieux, et hoqueta en voyant Bakura – le maléfique, et non son ami un peu bizarre –, appuyé paresseusement contre le bureau de Ryô, qui observait Jônouchi aussi, le menton calé dans sa main.

— Regarde, regarde, nous avons trouvé le couple qui tombera sous les coups du _serial killer_ suite à un échec critique aux dés, se réjouit le démon avec un large sourire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux aux reflets argentés.

— Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y aura pas de partie de _Monster World_ pour toi si tu songes à tricher, rétorqua Ryô en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tandis que son ancien hôte se tournait vers la fenêtre avec désintérêt, Bakura se décolla du bureau et approcha de Jônouchi, mains dans les poches. Le bruit d'une étrange vibration résonna alors en écho dans la salle de classe ; celui de l'anneau millénaire, brillant glauquement sur la poitrine du monstre qui avait tenté plusieurs fois de les tuer.

— On dirait qu'il est impatient d'avoir ton âme pour compagnie, héhé…

Le sourire de Bakura s'élargit alors qu'il portait sa main sur l'artefact maudit pour le caresser avec une langueur presque amoureuse.

Jônouchi recula jusqu'à buter contre une autre table.

La vibration s'accrut, jusqu'à ce que la salle de classe vide elle-même semble trembler.

Puis Jônouchi se réveilla dans un sursaut, effrayé, désorienté, avant de se rendre compte que le téléphone portable posé juste à côté de son oreiller n'arrêtait pas de vibrer à cause d'un appel.

Tout en plissant les yeux à cause de son épuisement et tout en peinant à accepter qu'il n'ait fait que rêver, il décrocha.

— Hé, Jônouchi !

Mokuba ?

Oui, cette voix enjouée ressemblait à celle de Mokuba.

Il se frotta les yeux avec un grognement et se demanda quand le gnome avait réussi à lui soutirer son numéro de téléphone et s'il avait vraiment envie de discuter avec mini Kaiba au réveil après avoir fait un rêve gênant à propos de son grand-frère. Au moins, contrairement aux autres fois, il n'avait pas la sensation d'être mouillé, ce qui l'aurait définitivement achevé. Merci Bakura, sans doute… Comment son inconscient avait pu décider d'inclure ce tordu dans son rêve ?

— Est-ce que je te réveille ? fit Mokuba d'un ton guilleret.

— Il est quelle heure ? demanda Jônouchi dans un autre grommellement.

— Hum. Oh ! Six heures trente !

— Sérieusement, Mokuba…

Jônouchi laissa retomber le téléphone à côté de lui après avoir enclenché le haut-parleur.

— Pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt ?

— J'ai pas dormi, en fait.

— Pourquoi tu _me_ réveilles aussi tôt ?

— Je voulais juste…

— Attends, t'as pas dormi ? coupa Jônouchi.

Il s'assit brutalement dans le futon et le regretta aussitôt quand la douleur se ranima au niveau de ses côtes.

Il n'avait pas repris d'analgésiques avant de s'endormir – ou plutôt de se rendormir, car il lui semblait avoir été éveillé quand le père de Honda était rentré de son travail. Il n'avait pas mangé non plus. Et sans doute que personne n'avait voulu le réveiller.

— KaibaCorp travaille sur un projet super méga top secret, se vanta Mokuba, comme si cela suffisait à justifier qu'un préadolescent en pleine croissance fasse une nuit blanche.

Jônouchi songea à mille et une choses qu'il aurait pu dire pour signaler son indignation, y compris « passe-moi ton frère » pour qu'il puisse l'insulter à propos de son sens de ses responsabilités. Mais, tout en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, il décida qu'il n'avait pas l'envie et l'énergie de s'engueuler avec Kaiba à ce sujet. En plus, Mokuba s'exprimait de façon aussi extatique et dynamique que d'ordinaire.

— Laisse-moi deviner… un nouveau _duel disk_ ?

— Oui… Mais… Pas que… répondit le garçon d'une voix taquine. Tu verras bien.

Jônouchi ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il ferait plus que voir et que les plans de Kaiba conduiraient un autre adolescent perturbé à l'envoyer droit dans une dimension parallèle vouée à disparaître avec lui.

— Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que ton frère soit en colère contre Isis Ishtar ?

— Oh… Comment tu es au courant ?

— Il devrait s'assurer que personne comprend quand il s'engueule au téléphone en anglais avec un employé. Peu importe, Mokuba. J'espère qu'on essayera pas de me tuer, cette fois, marmonna-t-il.

— Je vois pas pourquoi… commença Mokuba.

— Ton frère a des antécédents, tu avoueras.

Un bref silence embarrassé s'ensuivit. Jônouchi songea à s'excuser pour la remarque indélicate, mais les secondes s'étirant, il jugea que ses remords auraient pu paraître hypocrites.

— Tu vas bien, Jônouchi ?

— J'ai connu mieux.

— Est-ce que tu vas retourner en classe aujourd'hui ? C'est ce que mon grand-frère a dit…

Jônouchi hoqueta, puis chercha à calmer les battements de son cœur. Difficile de ne pas repenser à son rêve, à ce que l'intervention de Kaiba lui avait rappelé, soit qu'il n'était pas constamment le pire des salauds.

— Ah bon ? s'enquit-il en espérant que sa voix ne trahissait rien de son trouble.

— Il a entendu Yûgi en parler.

Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que Kaiba aurait posé des questions sur son état ? Après tout, il ne l'avait pas accompagné à l'hôpital non plus. Il avait juste appelé une ambulance et était rentré chez lui sitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés.

— Jônouchi…

— Quoi ? maugréa le jeune homme tout en insultant son imagination débridée pour le torturer ainsi.

— Tu vas porter plainte ?

Jônouchi ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Il n'y avait pas songé, pas un seul instant, même s'il reconnaissait que c'était la chose la plus sensée à faire. Après tout, il avait passé plus de temps à se méfier de la police qu'autre chose, et il était difficile pour lui de revenir sur ses habitudes. Par ailleurs, même s'il haïssait Hirutani, est-ce que ça ne ferait pas de lui une balance ? Et que se passerait-il si les connards qui l'avaient agressé ne finissaient pas en prison ? Et quand ils sortiraient ?

— Je sais pas, avoua-t-il.

— Mon frère le fera, lui.

Jônouchi fixa le plafond. C'était peut-être à cause de son traumatisme crânien léger, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et, d'après la longue liste fournie par l'un des médecins, les troubles du raisonnement faisaient partie des symptômes post-commotionnels.

— Au nom de KaibaCorp, ajouta Mokuba.

Ah, KaibaCorp. L'information faisait déjà plus sens. Ou pas.

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ils ont dégradé l'arrêt de bus et agressé un visiteur sur la propriété de l'entreprise.

Jônouchi se demanda si Kaiba lui-même avait énuméré les choses dans cet ordre, histoire d'indiquer ce qui pour lui était le plus important : l'équipement avant la vie humaine.

— J'étais pas un visiteur.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de : _la réputation de l'entreprise est en jeu, Mokuba, arrête de poser des questions stupides_ , fit-il en essayant d'imiter la voix de son frère. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Oh, la réputation de l'entreprise… Eh, ça veut dire que je pourrais porter plainte contre KaibaCorp pour gagner plusieurs millions de yens de dédommagement ?

Mokuba se mit à rire, mais Jônouchi ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

— Non, parce que KaibaCorp, enfin, mon frère, t'a sauvé le cul à temps. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il invente juste des excuses pour pas avouer qu'il était furieux et qu'il le fait parce qu'il a pas envie qu'ils ressortent un jour de prison. Il fait vraiment des efforts pour cacher ce qu'il pense, mais j'en fais encore plus pour le comprendre.

Jônouchi tira nerveusement sur le col de son pull. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait comprendre par là, craignant d'être déçu dans ses espoirs. Et quels espoirs ? Même si Kaiba ne le détestait pas autant qu'il le disait, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Et si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pourraient sortir ensemble, comme un couple normal. Et même s'il le faisait, Kaiba restait le richissime héritier d'un conglomérat. Sans doute qu'il souhaiterait un jour fonder une famille avec _une femme_ pour transmettre le flambeau. C'est ce qui arrivait en général, non ?

Jônouchi fronça les sourcils. À quel moment le cours de ses pensées avait-il déraillé au point qu'il se mettre à envisager tout ces si ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de Kaiba, de toute manière. C'était son corps, son putain de corps parfait, qui le faisait se questionner sur sa propre sexualité, et rien d'autre, surtout pas la bienveillance qu'il avait pour son frère ou l'inquiétude qui avait assombri son regard.

— Je dois raccrocher avant d'être en retard, prétendit Jônouchi. Je te verrai à la fête, ce week-end ?

— Ah, sûrement pas ! Seto a déjà tout prévu pour que je puisse pas m'y rendre même par la ruse. Apparemment, quelqu'un lui a dit que ça risquait de dégénérer.

Jônouchi sourit pour la première fois de la discussion, parce qu'il était certain que ce quelqu'un, c'était lui.

Après que Mokuba avait raccroché, Jônouchi profita un instant du silence apaisant de sa chambre. Puis il se força à se lever, récupéra de quoi se changer dans l'un des tiroirs et se rendit dans la salle de bain qu'il savait libre à cette heure.

Se laver et s'habiller ne fut pas une chose aussi aisée qu'à l'ordinaire avec la douleur lui transperçait le torse quand il effectuait certains mouvements, et il grimaça plus d'une fois face à son reflet dans le miroir à cause des hématomes qui coloraient sa peau de différentes teintes de noirs, de mauves et de jaunes. Il y avait aussi son entaille à l'épaule, qu'il avait presque oubliée. Il décolla le pansement pour observer les quelques points de suture et songea que ça ne ferait qu'une cicatrice de plus si elle ne s'effaçait pas avec les mois comme celle de sa joue. Après tout, son père lui en avait laissé d'autres, et les bagarres dans lesquelles Hirutani l'avait entraîné au collège aussi.

Quand il quitta la salle de bain, il trouva Honda et sa mère dans la salle de séjour, en compagnie de Blankey, la chienne, sagement allongée à côté de la table basse.

Tout en avalant son petit-déjeuner, Jônouchi répondit avec peu d'empressement aux diverses questions visant à s'assurer que sa commotion ne provoquait pas d'effets secondaires désagréables. Être interrogé ainsi lui paraissait bizarre. Il n'avait presque pas de contact avec sa propre mère, et son père ne se souciait sûrement pas de sa santé. Il voulait juste manger en silence, comme il en avait l'habitude, même si à l'inverse il n'avait pas l'habitude de débuter la journée avec des plats faits maison et aussi soigneusement cuisinés.

— Maman, si Jônouchi a un problème, je suis sûr qu'il nous le dira, intervint Honda entre deux bouchées de riz.

Jônouchi se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de poser un regard inquiet sur la femme entre deux âges. Il crut bon de devoir s'expliquer afin de ne pas paraître pour quelqu'un d'ingrat.

— Je suis désolé, Honda-san. J'ai… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout cela. Je sais que cela vous demande du travail en plus de m'accueillir ici et croyez bien que je veillerai à vous rembourser… fit-il en s'inclinant profondément sous le regard amusé de son ami.

— Katsuya-chan, l'argent est fait pour être dépensé, répondit la mère de Honda avec un sourire bienveillant. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir une autre personne aussi loquace que mon fils pour animer la maison.

Jônouchi rougit avec un embarras encore plus grand tandis que Honda s'étouffait dans son riz.

— C'est pas que je sois pas bavard, grogna-t-il après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé vert pour chasser les grains de riz qu'il avait avalé de travers. C'est que le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée.

Sa mère haussa un sourcil circonspect.

— Avec les autres, concéda Honda. J'aime pas parler en mangeant.

— Et, par ailleurs, vous cuisinez merveilleusement bien.

— On dirait que ton ami a acquis de meilleure manière que toi, Hiro-chan.

Ce fut au tour de Honda de rougir, et il se frotta la nuque avec agacement.

— C'est qu'ils l'ont bien dressé dans son restaurant.

Il jeta un regard en coin vers Jônouchi avec gêne.

— Enfin, je veux dire…

— Qu'ils m'ont appris comment bien parler, parfois ? s'enquit Jônouchi, plus amusé que vexé par le terme « dressé ».

— Oui.

Après ce bref échange, la mère de Honda continua de leur sourire avec bienveillance jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini leur copieux petit-déjeuner. Puis, avant qu'ils ne partent pour les cours, elle leur donna à chacun quelque chose que Jônouchi n'avait plus vu depuis son enfance : un bentô fait maison.

* * *

— T'es sûr de vouloir reprendre le travail ? questionna Honda alors qu'ils étaient installés dans le bus.

— Mon manager me mettra à un poste moins épuisant.

En plus du fait que Jônouchi n'était pas vraiment présentable pour tenir l'une des caisses, Ando ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'un autre client abuse verbalement de lui. Et ce constat rappela au jeune homme de quelle façon Kaiba l'avait humilié. Avec ce qui s'était passé, il l'avait presque oublié.

Tout en crispant les mains sur ses genoux, il se demanda comment Kaiba pouvait à ce point souffler le chaud et le froid. Il planta un peu plus ses doigts dans sa peau à travers le tissu de son pantalon d'uniforme, s'inquiétant de savoir s'il avait fait le bon choix de retourner au lycée si vite. Si Kaiba s'y trouvait – ils avaient un autre test dans la journée –, qu'allait-il bien se passer ? Est-ce qu'il l'ignorerait ? Est-ce qu'il agirait comme il le faisait toujours, c'est-à-dire en l'insultant ? Est-ce qu'il ferait une remarque sur son état… ? Comme dans son rêve…

Jônouchi inspira profondément pour chasser le souvenir. Il ne devait pas interpréter l'intervention de Kaiba comme une forme d'attachement. Après tout, Mokuba avait juste dit qu'il avait été « furieux » sans préciser pourquoi. Connaissant le tempérament de jeune CEO, sa colère avait fort bien pu être provoquée par le simple fait que l'on faisait du grabuge devant sa société sans son aval. Une chose que cet adepte du contrôle n'avait sûrement pas appréciée.

Et malgré tout, il y avait cette lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard…

Sauf que… sauf que Kaiba n'avait jamais rien fait de malveillant lors des premières semaines ayant suivi son arrivée au lycée. Il n'avait révélé son vrai visage que plus tard, lorsqu'il avait volé le dragon noir aux yeux bleus de Sugoroku. Et, même ainsi, il avait toujours veillé à ce que son image reste impeccable auprès de son public. Alors, comment être sûr que l'inquiétude de Kaiba le concernait vraiment ? Qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas craint qu'il crève juste devant le siège de KC ?

— Tu sembles stressé, Jônouchi. Tu sais que…

— Non, je ferai pas demi-tour, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Honda acquiesça, sans toutefois se départir de son expression soucieuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus stoppait devant le lycée.

En descendant et en remontant l'allée jusqu'au bâtiment où avaient lieu les cours, Jônouchi fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards qui se posaient sur lui ou les murmures qui le suivaient. L'attitude des autres élèves était anxiogène, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir de le dévisager avec une curiosité malsaine.

Une fois dans le lycée, leurs amis – moins Ryô – ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, et si Jônouchi trouva du réconfort dans leur intérêt, il n'arriva pas réellement à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient, se contentant de répondre « oui » ou de hocher la tête à intervalle régulier. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Le traumatisme crânien pouvait provoquer des difficultés à fixer son attention sur quelque chose, et le brouhaha ambiant, la lumière, même les odeurs, submergeait totalement ses sens.

— Laissez-le respirer un peu ! s'exclama soudainement Anzu, qui semblait s'être rendu compte de son malaise.

Yûgi le dévisagea avec souci, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

— Y a pas de problème, Anzu. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, prétendit Jônouchi avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Même Otogi, qui n'était pas la personne la plus attentionnée qui soit – son niveau d'égocentrisme concurrençait de très près celui de Kaiba –, arqua un sourcil en signe de doute.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton nez, au fait ? demanda Jônouchi pour détourner le sujet de la conversation de lui.

— Il a fait une mauvaise rencontre avec Kaiba, expliqua Yûgi avec précipitation avant même que le principal intéressé puisse ouvrir la bouche.

— Comment ça ?

— À cause d'une blague idiote, fit Anzu à son tour.

Otogi maugréa sans pour autant les corriger et partit en avant, mains dans les poches de sa veste d'uniforme. Jônouchi et Honda s'adressèrent le même regard perplexe avant de décider qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas savoir.

Ils arrivèrent à leur salle de classe quelques instants plus tard. Otogi, boudeur, s'était déjà installé à son bureau en faisant mine d'avoir quelque intérêt à la lecture de son manuel de chimie. Honda le rejoignit, sans aucun doute pour lui remonter le moral, et Jônouchi, tout en s'avançant vers sa propre table, jeta un regard au restant de la classe.

Il s'immobilisa en découvrant que Kaiba se trouvait déjà là. Comme dans son rêve, il ne releva pas un seul instant la tête vers lui, trop occupé qu'il était à écrire quelque chose sur son téléphone portable. Et, de toute manière, ses sourcils étaient si froncés et sa bouche tellement tordue sur un pli de pure contrariété que Jônouchi n'aurait sûrement pas pris le risque de s'approcher de lui, même pour lui tendre un gobelet de café, qu'il n'avait pas de toute façon. Il rejoignit donc sa chaise aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son état et se laissa couler dessus, dos offert au jeune CEO.

Si son sauveur l'avait remarqué, il ne fit rien l'indiquant. Même lorsque Yûgi lui souhaita le bon jour, ignorant tous les signes montrant que Kaiba ne voulait pas être dérangé, il ne répondit rien ou, s'il répondit, ce fut tellement bas et entre ses dents que Jônouchi n'entendit rien.

Pourquoi était-il déçu ? À quoi s'attendait-il, au juste ? Que Seto se lève à son entrée et s'inquiète de son état ? Son agression n'avait rien changé à leurs relations, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, parce qu'il pourrait oublier au plus vite les pensées parasites que son sauvetage avait ranimées. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se réveiller avec une érection ou un boxer humide à cause d'un autre rêve embarrassant concernant celui qui l'humiliait presque quotidiennement. Les cauchemars lui suffisaient amplement, et ajouter le désir sexuel dans l'équation n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

Quelques minutes avant que leur professeur arrive pour le premier cours de la journée, Ryô entra enfin dans la salle de classe, les cheveux mal coiffés et des cernes autour des yeux. Jônouchi le suivit du regard avec un frisson alors que l'albinos se dépêchait de rejoindre sa place, encombrée de quelques boîtes de chocolat toutefois moins nombreuses que les deux jours précédents. Inquiet à cause de son rêve, il se tourna vers Yûgi assis juste derrière lui et le regretta quelque peu quand sa côte l'élança à nouveau. Serrant les dents, il décida d'ignorer la douleur.

— Eh, Yûgi, tu trouves pas que Ryô est vraiment bizarre ?

— Hum ? s'enquit son ami tout en relevant les yeux de son deck qui avait jusque-là toute son attention. Comment ça ?

Il se retourna à son tour. Ryô était en train d'étouffer un bâillement.

— Oh ! Il est complètement absorbé par sa campagne.

Yûgi recommença à examiner ses cartes avec intérêt. Un pli soucieux apparut sur son front.

— Je me demande si je devrais acheter les nouvelles magiciennes…

Jônouchi se massa le front avec lassitude, Honda tira sa chaise pour se rapprocher d'eux, optant pour un ton conspirateur.

— Sérieusement, il est bizarre. Bizarre comme « l'esprit qui me possède est en train de construire un jeu pour tous vous tuer. ».

Otogi, arraché à sa bouderie par leur discussion feutrée, les rejoignit à son tour.

— Bah si c'est ça, comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider, hein… Vos histoires, ça me suffit.

— Merci, Otogi, railla Anzu. C'est bon de savoir que tu seras là en cas de fin du monde imminente.

Ryô, visiblement inconscient de leur conciliabule à seulement quelques mètres de distance de lui, sortit de nombreuses feuilles de son sac et les étala devant lui d'un air concentré.

— Il est juste en train de travailler à sa nouvelle campagne, comme je l'ai déjà dit, reprit Yûgi. Je l'ai aidé avant-hier, et il n'y a absolument rien de suspicieux. Zorc est mort et n'est sûrement pas aux commandes de son corps.

Yûgi fit une brève pause, l'air songeur.

— Ou Zorc a troqué l'Apocalypse contre le chocolat, et dans ce cas on est foutu dès que la Saint-Valentin sera passée et qu'il se rendra compte que ça ne dure qu'un temps…

En voyant que ses amis le fixaient avec horreur, Yûgi comprit qu'ils prenaient un peu trop sa blague au sérieux. Puis ils sursautèrent lorsque Ryô, qui venait de les rejoindre sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, s'écria tout à trac :

— Un démon !

— Un… quoi ? fit Jônouchi, livide.

— Pour le boss de fin de ma campagne. Un démon qui posséderait le _serial killer_ et l'obligerait à commettre tous ces crimes. Non ?

Ryô les regarda tour à tour avec perplexité en constatant que personne ne lui répondait même si tous le dévisageaient.

— Non ? répéta-t-il d'une voix plus hésitante.

— Ryô, commença Otogi en croisant les bras, est-ce que tu es toi-même possédé par un dieu maléfique ou par ta personnalité maléfique – je ne sais pas exactement comment ça fonctionne et je m'en tape.

Anzu adressa un regard assassin à Otogi, mais c'était trop tard pour rectifier le tir. Choqué, Ryô recula d'un pas.

— Non, non, je… bredouilla-t-il.

Et, sans même achever sa phrase, il se précipita hors de la salle de classe.

Jônouchi regretta d'avoir abordé le sujet à cause de son rêve stupide, mais ne se sentait pas l'énergie de poursuivre son ami, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Yûgi.

— Otogi, siffla Anzu.

Le séducteur commit l'erreur de se pencher vers elle quand elle lui fit signe de le faire. Anzu lui tordit aussitôt l'oreille.

— Il va vraiment falloir que quelqu'un te donne des cours de tact.

Jônouchi et Honda acquiescèrent, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment des champions en la matière. Puis ils sursautèrent à nouveau quand une chaise racla sur le sol.

Kaiba, sous leurs regards surpris, poussa un soupir exaspéré, attrapa son sac et, tout en gardant son téléphone portable dans une main, approcha de la porte de la salle de classe au moment où leur professeur s'apprêtait à la passer.

— Ah, Kaiba-sama…

— Apprenez-leur enfin quelque chose d'utile, lança l'intéressé d'une voix suintant de mépris. Comme à se taire quand les autres travaillent.

Et, sans rien ajouter de plus, il disparut dans le couloir.

— Essaye de lui apprendre le tact, et tu auras mon respect éternel, fit Otogi à Anzu tout en regagnant sa place.

— Ouais, quelqu'un est à la mauvaise période du mois, renchérit Honda avant de grogner à cause du coup de pied dans son tibia envoyé par Anzu.

Alors que tout le monde se levait pour saluer le professeur, Jônouchi, lui, garda les yeux rivés sur la porte fermée, se demandant si Kaiba avait seulement décidé de trouver un coin tranquille jusqu'à l'heure du test ou s'il avait quitté l'enceinte du lycée.

* * *

 **Note :** _Comme Otogi a été élevé par son père comme un outil pour se venger de Sugoroku, j'ai tendance à penser qu'il n'a aucun filtre et dit un peu tout ce qui lui passe par la tête sans vraiment comprendre que ça peut être mal pris._

 _Et, oui, pas besoin de me détester pour le coup classique du rêve, je me déteste assez moi-même pour ça :) J'ai en tout cas essayé de donner quelques raisons pour que Jônouchi soit attiré par Kaiba en imaginant comment ce dernier se comportait AVANT sa première apparition dans le manga (personne ne le déteste et les autres l'accueillent joyeusement)._


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Note :** plus ça va, plus dans ma tête DSoD!Kaiba est une sorte de mélange entre Elon Musk et Tony Stark (pour le côté technologique). Je me suis aussi amusée à me replonger dans l'histoire de la conquête spatiale comme pour Le complexe de Dieu et la station spatiale de KC en 1998/1999 (dans ces eaux-là, le passage du temps n'est pas très clair dans le manga) n'est pas si farfelue que cela (l'ascenseur l'est bien plus). Bref, je me suis un peu amusée à réécrire l'histoire de MIR et ISS, parce que si on imagine que KC a aussi travaillé dans le domaine spatial - ce qui reste possible, rien dans le manga ne le contredit, et les avancements dans la conquête spatiale sont historiquement très liés à la guerre froide -, la construction rapide de la station n'est plus si incroyable._

* * *

 **VI**

Seto avait quitté la salle de classe, environ trois ou quatre heures plus tôt, avec l'envie d'écorcher vif tout ce que le lycée de Domino comptait d'élèves bavards, ce qui se résumait en vérité à l'ensemble de son effectif. Ce n'était pas en restant assis jour après jour devant son bureau, tout cela en raison de foutus tests, qu'il parviendrait à avancer sur ses nombreux projets. Il avait perdu le compte de ses nuits blanches consacrées à l'épluchage des dossiers en cours et au remontage de bretelles d'employés vivant à l'autre bout du monde. Si en plus il devait subir les crétineries de ses camarades de classe… Heureux les gens sans responsabilité… !

— Et donc, sous quel prétexte espèrent-ils faire voter une réglementation internationale interdisant aux entreprises privées de s'intéresser à l'exploration spatiale ? demanda Seto sans quitter l'écran de son ordinateur portable du regard.

Il lâcha un rire sec en entendant la réponse.

— Convoquez la presse pour une conférence à dix-neuf heures précises. Je crois qu'il serait bon de rappeler à certains de quelle façon ils ont pollué l'espace qui nous entoure durant des décennies et de dire comment KaibaCorp compte y remédier avant que leurs merdes ne nous retombent dessus. Leur seule solution pour MIR est de l'envoyer se désintégrer dans l'atmosphère et espérer qu'elle s'écrase comme prévu dans le Pacifique !

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et abandonna son téléphone sur la table, sans plus se préoccuper de la menace ridicule qui pesait sur ses activités.

Au moins, malgré la fatigue qui le minait de plus en plus, c'était amusant de voir ces arrogantes agences spatiales gouvernementales dépitées parce que KaibaCorp les avait poignardées dans le dos et avait achevé en quelques mois ce qu'eux galéraient à reproduire depuis MIR avec leur ridicule projet ISS qui ne cessait de prendre du retard – en partie parce que KaibaCorp les avait justement poignardés dans le dos, donc, mais ce n'était qu'un point de détail qui ne nécessitait pas qu'il s'y attarde. Il n'était pas responsable de l'imprudence de ses concurrents, même s'il ne pouvait entièrement les blâmer de n'avoir rien vu venir.

Pendant des décennies, alors que l'entreprise se dédiait encore à l'industrie de l'armement, la NASA avait fait sous-traiter le développement et la production de certains de ses modules spatiaux – satellites, fusées, même certaines parties de l'ISS – auprès de KaibaCorp. Ce qu'elle ignorait, cependant, c'est que Gôzaburô – et son père avant lui – avait aussi travaillé avec les Soviétiques à travers une autre société, ceci dans le plus grand secret, tant pour la conception de MIR que pour les précédentes stations du projet Salyut. Le but du vieux avait toujours été de prolonger la guerre froide en maintenant les deux camps au même niveau technologique, voire, si cela était possible, de plonger le monde dans un état de guerre perpétuel qui aurait assuré au conglomérat leader de l'armement de substantielles rentrées d'argent. Que cette guerre se passe sur Terre ou dans l'espace à travers la lutte sans merci entre les deux blocs pour sa conquête, cela ne lui avait jamais importé.

Seto n'aimait pas l'idée de toucher à quoi que ce soit qui ait pu être développé à l'époque de son soi-disant père adoptif, mais la disparition d'Atem avait changé beaucoup de choses…

Étant donné que KaibaCorp était détentrice de tous les brevets en rapport avec l'activité spatiale et avait aussi suffisamment de fonds pour débaucher les plus grands spécialistes internationaux, cela n'avait pas bien été difficile pour Seto de coiffer tout le monde au poteau juste après avoir annoncé son intention de s'intéresser à l'exploration spatiale, ce qui avait valu pas mal de railleries – depuis quand une entreprise privée pouvait prétendre rivaliser avec la NASA et compagnie ? À cela s'ajoutait la satisfaction d'avoir détourné de leur but premier tous les projets que Gôzaburô avait fait développer durant des années. Malgré tout, cela ne signifiait pas que ses équipes n'avaient rien produit de neuf. Seto avait aussi veillé à imposer sa marque, pour que ce travail soit identifié comme le sien, et non pas comme celui de Gôzaburô. Il avait supervisé le design de la station spatiale dans ses moindres détails et repoussé les limites de ce qui était techniquement possible. Hors de question de la voir colonisée par les moisissures ou d'y subir une odeur nauséabonde comme sur MIR. Quant aux moyens d'y accéder… L'un des pseudo-experts de la NASA lui avait proclamé qu'un ascenseur spatial ne pourrait pas être réalisé avant des décennies, si tant est que cela soit possible, et qu'il était complètement fou. Désormais, il pouvait cracher – en pensée – sur les États-Unis depuis sa station spatiale flambant neuve et qui n'avait même pas besoin de fusée pour être atteinte.

Seto afficha son premier rictus satisfait de la journée quand il reçut enfin un mail signalant qu'Isis Ishtar avait été écartée et que plus personne ne pouvait s'opposer aux fouilles sur le site de Kul Elna. Son projet allait enfin pouvoir avancer. Une fois le puzzle retrouvé et reconstitué au sein de la station spatiale, plus rien ne pourrait s'opposer au retour d'Atem et à la tenue du duel que l'ancien pharaon avait esquivé.

Ravi de l'avancée soudaine de ses projets, Seto fit craquer ses phalanges et s'autorisa quelques minutes de distraction, qu'il occupa à analyser les nouvelles cartes qu' _Industrial Illusions_ prévoyait de sortir au cours de l'été. Rien de bien menaçant pour son deck. Le contraire aurait été étonnant, étant donné qu'il était le _seul_ à avoir le privilège d'utiliser les cartes dérivées du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, tirées à exemplaire unique.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un autre rictus en constatant que I2 prévoyait de nouvelles cartes de soutien pour le dragon noir aux yeux rouges. Quoique tirées à un très faible nombre d'exemplaires pour les rares joueurs au monde possédant ledit dragon et ses déclinaisons, elles restaient à un tarif inabordable pour la majorité, ce qui signifiait que Jônouchi ne risquait pas de se les offrir de sitôt pour améliorer son deck. À moins de vendre un de ses reins. Ce dont il serait peut-être capable, à la réflexion, dans le seul espoir d'arriver à le battre un jour.

Seto tapota l'ongle de son index contre la coque en carbone son ordinateur portable, incapable de sourire plus longtemps.

Étrange. Se moquer cruellement de l'infortune du clebs n'était pas aussi amusant que d'ordinaire. Notamment parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier le moment où Jônouchi avait perdu connaissance, juste devant lui.

Seto ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières avec un grognement frustré. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce qu'il se soit senti plus concerné qu'il ne l'avait montré aux autres et dit à Mokuba et Yûgi, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, même s'il abhorrait Jônouchi, ils se connaissaient depuis environ deux ans, peut-être plus, et, bien que Seto aurait aimé le contraire, leur chemin s'était croisé plus d'une fois et en des circonstances qui, en général, poussaient les gens à se rapprocher. Voire à devenir _ami_. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas amis – cette simple pensée le faisait frémir d'effroi. Ni même proches – comment aurait-il pu être proche de quelqu'un qui d'aussi pitoyablement inférieur ?

Excepté que…

La vérité, c'est qu'il s'était senti soulagé, l'espace d'un instant, en apprenant que Jônouchi, le Jônouchi dont l'existence l'insupportait tant, n'avait rien de plus grave qu'une côte fêlée et un traumatisme crânien léger. Il s'était senti soulagé, comme il l'aurait été si son frère avait été à la place de Jônouchi…

Seto ouvrit sa boîte mail, commença à rédiger un message demandant à I2 d'envoyer certaines cartes à une adresse bien précise, en tant que cadeau promotionnel pour l'un des duellistes qui s'était qualifié au quart de final du tournoi de _Battle City_. Puis il l'effaça aussitôt.

— Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? maugréa-t-il. Je déraille complètement !

Plusieurs pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit : que Jônouchi était si pathétique qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le prendre en pitié plutôt que d'enfoncer le clou. Que Jônouchi n'accepterait sûrement pas ce genre de cadeau, même au nom de I2, à cause de son incroyable fierté, la même qui l'avait poussée à se battre contre Hirutani jusqu'au bout. Que lui, Seto, se demandait ce que cela ferait d'avoir un duel avec l'un des crétins les plus irritants qu'il connaisse si le deck dudit crétin était enfin capable de rivaliser avec celui d'un _vrai_ duelliste comme lui.

— Hum, Kaiba-kun ?

— Quoi ? gronda-t-il tout en se tournant vers Yûgi, debout juste à l'entrée du labo n°4, habituellement désert dans la matinée – sauf quand le jeune CEO y trouvait refuge. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que vous aviez cours ?

Yûgi le fixa de l'air le plus blasé qui soit. Un air qu'il ne possédait pas avant le départ d'Atem et qui semblait dire : « oh, toujours aussi excessif et certain que les règles s'appliquent à tout le monde sauf à toi, Kaiba, hein ? »

— C'est la pause déjeuner, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué… finit-il par dire.

Seto jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge de son ordinateur, puis reporta son attention sur Yûgi sans admettre son erreur, de toute façon causée par le fait qu'il avait été _fortement_ occupé et n'avait pas vu le temps passer, contrairement à certains, oisifs. Il ne chercha pas non plus à cacher à quel point l'interruption de Yûgi était malvenue.

— Et donc ?

— Ryô ne se sent pas très bien, et son père n'est pas au Japon, donc personne ne peut venir le chercher.

— Et donc ? répéta Seto avec une impatience indiquant son absence totale d'intérêt pour le jeune albinos.

— Je pensais que tu pourrais appeler l'un de tes chauffeurs.

Seto s'étouffa presque. Un chauffeur ? Un chauffeur ?!

— J'ai l'air de diriger une compagnie de taxi ?

Yûgi lui rendit un sourire embarrassé.

— Est-ce que tu as l'idée du prix d'une course entre le lycée de Domino et le quartier où habite Ryô ?

Seto arqua un sourcil. Il n'en avait aucune idée, il supposait que c'était bien trop comparé à ce que Ryô devait avoir dans son portefeuille et, pour être honnête, il s'en moquait totalement. Il voulait retourner à ses cartes et se torturer l'esprit pour savoir si oui ou non méritait d'en recevoir comme cadeau promotionnel.

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire dans la charité ?

— Je ne sais pas, Kaiba. Entre Kaiba Land gratuit pour les orphelins, les tournois à but caritatif et le fait que tu as sauvé l'un de mes meilleurs amis, ça commence à devenir un petit peu confus pour tout le monde comparé à l'époque où tu essayais juste de nous tuer.

Yûgi ne sourit pas. Cela n'empêcha pas le sarcasme d'être parfaitement perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. Seto, lui, ne plaisanta pas le moins du monde quand il répondit, froidement :

— Je peux faire venir une voiture d'ici dix minutes, mais si Ryô vomit dedans parce qu'il a mangé trop de chocolats, il regrettera de ne pas avoir payé le taxi.

— Ce n'est pas à cause du chocolat, rétorqua Yûgi en levant les yeux au ciel. Et Mokuba a l'air vraiment désolé d'avoir vomi dans la voiture hier soir.

Cette fois, il y eut l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Seto fit claquer sa langue avant de se tourner vers l'écran de son ordinateur, de basculer l'affichage sur sa boîte mail et de se mettre à écrire furieusement sur le clavier.

— Mokuba est surtout désolé d'avoir son compte en banque bloqué pour le restant du mois et devrait passer plus de temps à étudier et moins à s'empiffrer de chocolat ou à discuter avec des losers. Et si Ryô n'est pas devant l'entrée du lycée d'ici dix minutes, précisément, le chauffeur ne l'attendra pas et ira chercher à l'aéroport des gens qui ont _réellement_ besoin de lui.

N'ayant aucune réponse, Seto jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Yûgi lui adressait l'un de ses sourires radieux.

— Tu vois, c'est exactement ce qui rend tout le monde confus.

— _Dehors_ , Yûgi ! Certains ont du travail.

— N'oublie pas le test dans une heure, Kaiba-kun, répliqua Yûgi avec un sourire cette fois beaucoup trop large pour ne pas être autre chose que de la pure taquinerie.

Seto se leva, le rejoignit, l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le couloir et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir devant son ordinateur portable.

Une douleur sourda entre ses tempes. Rien d'étonnant. C'était en général ce qui arrivait quand il s'obligeait à entretenir une conversation de plus que quelques mots avec Yûgi et compagnie. En particulier avec Yûgi. Il lui rappelait Atem, sauf qu'il n'était pas Atem, même lorsqu'il faisait exceptionnellement preuve de sarcasme ou de malice, et être face au reflet d'Atem – du moins tel qu'il l'avait connu – sans que cela soit Atem avait l'art de l'irriter un peu plus. C'était un rappel constant que Yûgi avait été là, _lui_ , pour le départ du pharaon, qu'il l'avait battu, même.

Malgré tout, Seto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par la demande inhabituelle de Yûgi. Si Ryô n'avait pas fait une indigestion de chocolats, quel pouvait bien être le problème ? L'une de ses fangirls avait fini par le molester au détour d'un couloir parce qu'il avait prêté plus attention au contenu du bentô qu'elle lui offrait qu'à elle ? Il s'était retourné le poignet en essayant de porter tout seul ses livres de cours alors qu'il n'était manifestement pas bâti pour une telle épreuve physique ? À bien y réfléchir, il lui semblait que Ryô avait littéralement fui la salle de classe avant son propre départ, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler exactement pourquoi. Il avait entendu les bavardages des autres, mais il avait été trop occupé à en être agacé pour vraiment prêté attention à leurs propos non-sensiques.

— Peu importe, grommela-t-il avec un reniflement. Ce n'est pas comme si la survie du monde en dépendait.

Seto rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur portable, le rangea dans son sac et se résolut à aller respirer un peu d'air frais pour chasser son début de migraine. Une fois dans le couloir, il prit bien soin d'ignorer tout le monde en regardant droit devant lui et bien au-dessus de la tête d'autrui – ce qui n'était pas bien difficile en dominant les autres élèves d'une bonne tête au minimum. Cependant, en passant devant sa salle de classe, il s'attarda sans pouvoir empêcher ses yeux de la parcourir.

Jônouchi était seul à sa table, peut-être parce que les autres avaient accompagné Ryô jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée. Il mangeait tout en regardant pensivement la cour du lycée, le menton calé dans sa main, la masse de ses cheveux blonds désordonnés lui retombant en partie devant le visage.

Hormis ses hématomes, Jônouchi semblait aller bien.

Seto continua sa route tout en songeant distraitement qu'il s'arrangerait peut-être pour que le cabot reçoive quelques nouvelles cartes, histoire d'avoir de quoi se distraite lors du prochain tournoi. Puis, alors qu'il avait presque dépassé la salle de classe, il stoppa net, figé.

— T'as rien à répondre à ça, raté ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Pourquoi tu dis rien ?!

Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Si Jônouchi avait envie de se laisser insulter, de ne rien répliquer, cela ne regardait que lui.

— Comment t'as pu oser mettre Seto-sama en danger et en plus te présenter en cours sans même t'aplatir au sol pour le remercier ?

— T'as vraiment aucune honte ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Seto-sama pense de ton attitude ?

Seto crispa ses phalanges autour de la lanière de son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elles en deviennent blanches.

Sauf que c'était précisément _ses_ affaires.

Merde.

— Les gens ingrats comme toi devraient se suicider, ajouta une troisième voix avec un gloussement puéril qui lui fit l'effet du son strident produit par des ongles raclés sur un tableau noir.

Avant même d'avoir clairement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire, il se retrouva dans la salle de classe. Il ne se préoccupa guère du « Seto-sama » claironnant qui l'accueillit quand il marcha en direction du petit groupe de pimbêches au pas de charge. Une autre de ses camarades de classe étrangère au problème le fixa, interloquée et un peu inquiète, mais Seto se contenta de lui jeter son sac sans même lui adresser un regard ou ralentir.

Quand il se planta devant ses admiratrices, bras croisés, il était évident pour tous qu'elles venaient d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

Il détestait que l'on ose parler en son nom et prétendre connaître son opinion. Il détestait que l'on puisse exiger de Jônouchi qu'il s'incline devant lui, comme le faisaient tant d'autres personnes avec une obséquiosité et une hypocrisie débordante. Il détestait que l'on puisse penser que Jônouchi lui doive quoi que ce soit – c'était à lui, Seto, de décider si c'était le cas et de demander rétribution. Il détestait que Jônouchi reste stupidement impassible quand il aurait dû leur répondre sur le même mode, ou pire, parce qu'il avait un putain de sale caractère. Et, par-dessus tout, il détestait entendre ce genre de conneries quand la migraine continuait à injecter son poison sous son crâne et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Jônouchi, qui avait fait la sourde oreille aux insultes jusque-là – il avait de l'entraînement –, avait tourné la tête à son entrée pour le suivre d'un regard surpris. Il écarquilla un peu plus les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche quand Seto attrapa deux des bentô posés sur les tables qui avaient été collées ensemble. Il retourna brutalement les boîtes ouvertes vers le sol et les secoua pour s'assurer que leur contenu entier se répandait bien comme il le désirait. Son geste lui valut des cris d'orfraie qu'il balaya d'une voix dégoulinant de venin.

— Seuls mon frère et les employés de KaibaCorp ont le _droit_ de m'appeler _Seto-sama_ , et je ne crois pas que vous apparteniez à la seconde catégorie.

Les lycéennes, pétrifiées par son regard glacial et le rictus féroce qui étirait peu à peu ses lèvres, ne surent comment réagir. Manifestement ravi de son effet, il en profita pour attraper deux autres bentô et en vider le contenu au sol de la même manière. Jônouchi hoqueta de surprise, élevant la main comme s'il souhaitait l'arrêter, mais stoppant cependant son geste, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le faire. Ses yeux dorés n'avaient jamais paru aussi confus.

— Ce qui me prive malheureusement du plaisir de vous virer et de détruire votre vie professionnelle en veillant à ce que plus personne au Japon ne vous embauche.

Seto entendit distinctement une exclamation choquée dans son dos, puis la voix d'Anzu lui perça les tympans.

— Kaiba, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

— Je vous suggère de vous mêler de vos affaires et non des miennes, poursuivit Seto, imperturbable, tout en vidant une bouteille d'eau au sol, au-dessus de la nourriture qu'il avait renversée. Et, la prochaine fois, réfléchissez-y à deux fois avant de conseiller aux gens de se suicider. Si quoi que ce soit arrive à Jônouchi Katsuya, je considérerai que c'est de votre faute, et mes avocats sauront le prouver, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il écrasa la bouteille dans sa main, ce qui fit frémir son assistance, comme il l'avait espéré.

— Bien sûr, précisa-t-il avec un sourire un peu plus vicieux encore, c'est en imaginant que je ne vous fasse pas _disparaître_ avant, corps et âme…

— Se… Kaiba… tenta l'une des filles.

— Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour vos personnes et vos tristes fantasmes. Vous n'existez pas et vous n'existerez jamais pour moi.

Les jeunes filles le fixèrent, livides et mortifiées, tremblantes même.

Soudain, Yûgi surgit juste devant lui et le repoussa en direction de son propre bureau, les deux mains appuyées sur son torse. Bien qu'il aurait pu aisément lui résister, Seto se laissa guider, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur sa chaise. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de darder sur le groupe de ses admiratrices, par-dessus l'épaule de Yûgi, un regard glacial. Il le maintint jusqu'à ce qu'elles jugent préférables de quitter la salle de classe. Alors, et seulement alors, il porta son attention sur Yûgi. Le jeune duelliste le fixait, médusé et penaud, comme s'il ne savait pas exactement par quoi commencer. La jeune fille à qui il avait abandonné son sac un peu plus tôt le posa juste à côté de lui avec le même soin que si elle avait manipulé une bombe et vida les lieux à son tour, manifestement effrayée.

— Eh bien, on peut dire que tu sais comment garder de bonnes relations avec tes fans… Rappelle-moi de passer le mot à Ryô.

— Otogi ! s'exclama Anzu, furieuse. Ça n'a rien de drôle.

L'intéressé, un poing fermé sur la hanche, la lorgna d'un regard insouciant.

— Je n'ai pas dit que c'était drôle. J'ai dit que Ryô pourrait prendre exemple.

Exaspérée, Anzu se pinça l'arête du nez de deux doigts. Après avoir adressé un dernier regard noir à Otogi, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, elle reporta son attention sur le jeune CEO, dont le regard bleu reflétait un mélange de lassitude et d'agacement.

— Kaiba, est-ce que tu as bien conscience que je vais devoir rapporter ça au directeur et qu'il y aura des conséquences ?

Seto croisa les jambes et haussa un sourcil, indifférent. Au point où il en était, une confrontation désagréable avec le directeur du lycée ne ferait que confirmer le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une semaine de merde, nonobstant le déblocage de la situation en Égypte et la pitoyable tentative d'agences spatiales un peu chatouilleuses pour le stopper sur sa lancée. Cette fois, une importante donation au lycée permettrait sans doute de calmer les choses, voire d'acheter sa liberté jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Avec un peu de chance, le directeur reviendrait sur la promesse faite à Gôzaburô juste pour pouvoir se débarrasser enfin de lui. Quant à la NASA et compagnie, il se réjouissait d'avance du combat à venir, parce qu'il le gagnerait.

— Peu importe la raison, tu _ne_ peux _pas_ menacer tes camarades de classe ! insista Anzu.

— Ce ne sont pas mes camarades. Et elles n'avaient rien à faire dans notre classe.

— Quand il y a un problème, tu es censé le rapporter à moi ou au professeur principal, et non pas faire justice toi-même !

Jônouchi, resté silencieux jusque-là, se leva de sa chaise. Sa mâchoire se contracta brièvement sous l'effort, mais il se tenait presque droit quand il fit face à son amie. Il aurait toutefois paru beaucoup plus impressionnant s'il n'avait pas rougi, sans aucun doute de la honte de ne pas s'être défendu lui-même comme il aurait dû le faire, jugea Seto. Peut-être que le coup que Jônouchi avait reçu à la tête avait entamé sa combativité et son incroyable incapacité à la mettre en veilleuse cinq minutes. Pourquoi cette possibilité ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à une bonne nouvelle ?

— Anzu, il a juste…

Jônouchi s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots avec une évidente perplexité. Seto parla pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait compter sur le blond pour expliquer clairement la situation. Il ne devait rien y comprendre. Au fond de lui, Seto n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre non plus. Il avait conscience que son intervention avait été plus violente que nécessaire, bien que personne n'arriverait à le lui faire avouer, même en lui exposant de la lettr la bizarrerie de son comportement.

— J'ai débarrassé hors de notre classe les ordures nauséabondes qui gênaient l'odorat délicat du clebs, annonça-t-il tout en croisant les bras. Ne me remercie surtout pas, Anzu.

La jeune déléguée de classe soutint le regard de Seto sans ciller, jusqu'à ce que Honda approche dans son dos, prêt à poser les mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer.

— Et qui va nettoyer _ça_ ?! cria-t-elle soudainement en pointant le sol souillé du doigt.

Tout le monde, à l'exception de Seto, considéra le désastre avec embarras. Lui concentra toute son attention sur Anzu. Il s'était modérément calmé en voyant Yûgi, mais il avait à nouveau envie d'exploser. Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas. Se mettre en colère ne serait pas aussi efficace que de la regarder de haut. Il savait combien cela l'exaspérait.

— Prends une serpillière et occupe-t'en comme une bonne déléguée ? suggéra-t-il en appuyant sa cheville sur la cuisse de son autre jambe.

Anzu serra fortement les lèvres, marcha au pas de charge jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le matériel nécessaire au nettoyage journalier de la salle de classe et attrapa ladite serpillière. Yûgi lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand le tissu, fort heureusement sec, fit un vol plané et cueilli Seto à la tête.

Pendant un très court instant, Seto n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. En étant honnête avec lui-même, le geste provocateur d'Anzu le surprenait, au point qu'il ne savait pas comment y répondre autrement quand l'étranglant de ses propres mains. Il attrapa la serpillière et la pressa en boule dans sa main rendue tremblante par la rage.

— Ok, ok, temps mort ! s'écria Yûgi tout en élevant les mains pour les apaiser tous les deux. Je… je suppose que l'on peut considérer l'intervention de Kaiba comme… euh…

— Un inhabituel acte de compassion pour une personne qu'il est censé mépriser de tout son cœur ? proposa Otogi, ce qui lui valut un regard fort peu ravi de Yûgi.

Seto renifla, une expression profondément dédaigneuse flanquée sur le visage. Lorsqu'il se leva, Yûgi recula de deux pas, impressionné bien malgré lui. D'ordinaire, Seto aurait été enchanté d'engendrer cette réaction chez lui. Cependant, il était bien trop irrité pour l'apprécier comme il se devait.

— J'expliquerai la situation au directeur, Anzu, déclara-t-il d'un ton ne laissant aucunement place à la discussion. Mais n'espère pas que je nettoie quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles gaspillent la nourriture au lieu de la manger.

— Tu as jeté leur repas par terre ! rappela Anzu, médusée.

— Je n'accepte pas ce prétexte, répliqua Seto avec une expression impassible ne laissant aucunement deviner ses pensées.

— Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas sérieusement à ce qu'elles ramassent et mangent _ça_ ?

— Des tas de gens aimeraient avoir ne serait-ce que _ça_ en guise de repas. J'aurais aimé avoir ne serait-ce que _ça_ quand notre famille nous a abandonné dans un orphelinat.

Il lâcha la serpillière en plein dans la mare, puis retourna s'asseoir à sa place comme si de rien n'était sous le regard confus des autres. Il croisa ensuite ses longues jambes devant lui et sortit son téléphone portable pour consulter à nouveau ses mails. La discussion était close pour lui, et tous savaient très bien que Seto ne leur accorderait plus la moindre attention à partir de là.

— Je vais m'en occuper, soupira Honda.

— Mais, commença Jônouchi, l'air désœuvré.

— Retourne t'asseoir, suggéra Yûgi, un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres.

Anzu lâcha un soupir exaspéré, avant de suivre ses amis qui avaient récupéré l'un des seaux pour aller le remplir d'eau. Seul Otogi resta immobile, appuyé contre le rebord de son bureau, et à l'évidence fort peu décidé à toucher à quoi que ce soit qui puisse salir son uniforme.

— Sois pas gêné, Jônouchi. Moi je me sens parfaitement bien de ne rien faire pendant que tout le monde crise à propos de trois fois rien.

— Ce n'est pas trois fois rien, Otogi ! s'écria Anzu depuis le fond de la salle de classe.

— Selon l'échelle Kaiba de l'excessivité, j'appelle ça « trois fois rien ».

Honda émit un ricanement, qui lui valut un concert de chuchotements réprobateurs de la part d'Anzu et un regard désolé de Yûgi.

Le visage fermé, Seto essaya d'évacuer les bruits et les voix qui l'environnaient pour se focaliser uniquement sur son écran. Cependant, ses sourcils se rejoignirent presque dans un froncement contrarié lorsqu'il prit conscience que Jônouchi se trouvait debout juste devant son bureau. Il s'obstina à garder le silence, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit frustré de constater que le blond ne disait rien non plus qu'il puisse balayer avec indifférence et mépris, histoire de refermer définitivement cet autre chapitre de cette abominable journée. Il n'avait pas envie de céder le premier. Il n'avait néanmoins pas la patience d'endurer son mutisme non plus.

— Parle, ordonna-t-il entre ses dents, dans un souffle de voix presque imperceptible.

— Je… je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais… merci…

Jônouchi ne s'inclina pas, mais cette remarque inhabituelle de sa part fut tout comme. Seto aurait voulu répliquer par une remarque caustique, blessante, mais rien ne lui vint, peut-être parce que le remerciement ne lui était – bizarrement – pas déplaisant. Et constater que cela ne lui était pas déplaisant le plongea, une nouvelle fois, dans un abîme mêlant incompréhension et consternation. Des gens le remerciaient à longueur de journée, mais, hormis quand le commentaire venait d'un enfant ou de Mokuba, sincères dans leurs sentiments, il ne se retournait jamais dessus ou y répondait avec condescendance. Bien sûr, Jônouchi était certainement sincère, mais il n'avait que faire des sentiments du cabot à son égard, non ?

Seto essaya d'enfouir tout cela dans la boîte où il reléguait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'examiner de trop près. Il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait éperdument. Il se foutait que Jônouchi se sente redevable de lui ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui passer dans son cerveau secoué par un coup de batte de base-ball. Il l'avait aidé parce que c'était dans ses intérêts, point, comme il l'avait expliqué à Mokuba et aux autres.

— J'avais juste du temps à tuer…

Seto, la tête toujours baissée vers son écran, grimaça tant sa remarque sonnait plus douce que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il releva les yeux rapidement, ce qui fut amplement suffisant pour capturer le large sourire qui s'était épanoui sur le visage de Jônouchi et qui faisait désormais pétiller ses yeux, en plus de créer quelques ridules autour de la commissure de ses lèvres.

— Alors, ne te fais pas d'idée, s'empressa d'ajouter Seto après avoir discrètement dégluti.

— Je m'en fais pas, répondit Jônouchi sans pour autant perdre sa bonne humeur.

— Bien.

Seto remua sur sa chaise, décroisa et recroisa les jambes et cilla tout en passant au mail suivant.

Merde.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de _penser_ que Jônouchi était curieusement… _mignon_ avec son grand sourire stupide ? Est-ce qu'il venait même d'éprouver un certain plaisir à le voir sourire ainsi ?

Il chassa cette pensée insensée et resserra la prise de sa main autour de son téléphone en espérant que cela l'aiderait à garder les pieds sur terre. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que ces hormones s'affolent – ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais fait, par ailleurs – alors qu'il avait tant de projets à mener à bien, surtout pas pour Jônouchi Katsuya, qui plus est. Au-delà de l'indifférence teintée de dégoût que lui causait l'idée de relations intimes avec qui que ce soit, pour tout un tas d'excellentes raisons qui ne méritaient aucune discussion, il pouvait forcément trouver _mieux_.

— Même si je pourrais m'habituer à avoir le _grand_ Kaiba Seto prêt à voler à mon secours chaque fois que quelqu'un me parle mal…

Seto renifla dédaigneusement et jeta un regard à Jônouchi par-dessus l'écran de son téléphone, juste pour confirmer que la nuance de flirt qu'il avait cru percevoir dans les paroles du blond n'était qu'une hallucination causée par sa fatigue grandissante et le désagréable dérèglement de son corps. De toute façon, le moins que rien n'oserait sûrement pas ce genre de choses avec lui. N'en aurait même pas l'idée, étant donné la nature de leur relation jusque-là. Sans compter qu'il était, pour ce que Seto avait eu l'occasion de constater, parfaitement hétérosexuel. Sérieusement. Il avait risqué sa vie pour Mai, et même Seto était capable de dire, malgré son peu d'intérêt pour les sentiments d'autrui, que l'ancien _yankee_ avait complètement perdu la tête pour elle. À l'inverse, il ne l'avait jamais vu manifester, de près ou de loin, même de façon on ne peut plus inconsciente, le moindre intérêt pour d'autres garçons. Et, honnêtement, Otogi et Ryô avaient chacun de sérieux arguments en leur faveur. Marik aussi, nonobstant le fait qu'il avait essayé de tuer Jônouchi. Et Atem… Atem, bien sûr…

Cependant, Jônouchi affichait toujours un large sourire radieux. Radieux et sincère. Rien d'inhabituel en soi, excepté que Seto n'avait pas pour habitude de les susciter. C'était… étrange. Déstabilisant. Il n'était pas du genre à se sentir mal à l'aise face à qui que ce soit, et il détestait l'être présentement sous le regard scrutateur du blond. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment rêvé l'intonation séductrice de sa précédente phrase.

— Et moi qui croyais que c'était le chien qui était censé protéger son maître, lâcha Seto dans l'espoir de sauver les apparences.

Sa bouche se dessécha, mais il s'obligea à la plus grande immobilité pour ne pas dévoiler sa gêne.

Encore une fois, ses paroles avaient sonné bien plus mal à l'oral que lorsqu'il les avait pensées en son for intérieur. Et à en juger par l'étincelle malicieuse qui illumina les yeux de Jônouchi, il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette impression.

— Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ? suggéra Jônouchi, les paupières abaissées sur ses yeux dorés.

Seto balaya l'air de sa main dans un geste qui se voulait indifférent et reporta son attention sur ses mails.

— Je doute qu'il y en ait une, cabot.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note :** où Jônouchi a peut-être un peu trop l'imagination en ébullition (pour ne pas changer)...

... et où un guest star surprise apparaît...

* * *

Jônouchi entrouvrit les lèvres, permettant à la langue chaude de Kaiba de s'insinuer entre elles pour lui ravir la bouche.

C'était tellement mal, en un sens, de fondre ainsi entre les bras de celui qui n'avait pas cessé de le tourmenter depuis deux ans et qui n'avait jamais fait preuve de la moindre bienveillance à son égard, même lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Jônouchi aurait dû le haïr, comme le lui dictait sa raison, au lieu de se raccrocher à ses épaules en griffant le cuir de son manteau. Il n'aurait pas dû s'enfoncer dans l'illusion d'avoir enfin trouvé la faille dans la carapace de Kaiba Seto, celle qui lui permettrait de connaître le visage qu'il ne réservait normalement qu'à son cadet.

Non, il n'aurait pas dû. Ce n'était ni raisonnable ni sain. Kaiba avait peut-être sincèrement ressenti de l'inquiétude lorsqu'il s'était interposé entre Hirutani et lui, lorsqu'il s'en était pris à ces harpies que Jônouchi avait préféré ignorer pour ne pas leur taper dessus avec une chaise – enfin, s'il en avait eu l'énergie, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Il s'était peut-être un peu adouci envers lui, comme il s'était adouci envers Atem puis Yûgi, et peut-être qu'il le considérait un peu plus comme un camarade plutôt que comme l'ancien _yankee_ qu'il aimait traîner dans la boue pour son amusent cruel. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Kaiba _l'aimait_.

Cependant, Jônouchi _voulait_ être aimé. Il voulait que le jeune CEO soit entièrement à lui, et à lui seul, qu'il n'éprouve ce genre de choses qu'avec lui, ne regarde personne d'autre que lui, le _moins que rien_ , parce que le côté le plus revanchard de sa personnalité estimait qu'il le méritait après avoir enduré chacune de ses humiliations.

Bien sûr, cela signifiait qu'il appartiendrait lui aussi entièrement à Kaiba, mais c'était un sacrifice qu'il acceptait volontiers, surtout en considérant la façon dont le jeune homme lui suçotait et lui mordillait la gorge tout en massant, à travers le tissu de son jean, la bosse formée par son érection. Ce qui était à moitié excitant et à moitié frustrant, en raison de la barrière qui le privait du contact direct avec sa main.

Jônouchi avait envie de dire merde à la patience et aux préliminaires, et de voir Kaiba perdre complètement le contrôle de lui-même, cette fois non pas à cause de la colère, mais à cause du plaisir qu'ils se procureraient mutuellement. Il voulait le voir couvert de sueur, pantelant, tremblant, décoiffé, ses yeux bleus emplis de désir et son visage rougi incapable de masquer son extase. Il voulait le voir enfin vulnérable, accessible, humain. Et, pour ce faire, Jônouchi se moquait d'être au-dessus ou en dessous. Dans les deux cas, il serait pour une fois celui qui dominerait le duel jusqu'à son terme, et Kaiba celui qui perdrait et qui devrait admettre sa supériorité.

Jônouchi fit glisser le manteau des épaules de Kaiba jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en boule sur le sol, puis lui déchira presque son _sweat shirt_ noir en voulant le lui retirer. Alors qu'il aurait pu savourer la victoire d'avoir Kaiba Seto, torse nu devant lui, les muscles saillants, il ferma soudainement les yeux et gémit de façon presque pathétique en sentant la main du brun ouvrir son pantalon et s'insinuer sous son boxer.

— On dirait que je t'ai bien dressé…

Jônouchi sentit le rictus dans le murmure de Kaiba, perçut aussi le double sens vexant de ses paroles et ne parvint pas à s'en agacer autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, parce que la main de Kaiba glissant et remontant le long de son membre avec une lenteur calculée lui importait bien plus que de lui rappeler avec fierté qu'il n'était pas et ne serait _jamais_ un chien, encore moins le sien.

— Est-ce que je devrais te récompenser pour ça ? ajouta Kaiba, ses lèvres toujours étirées sur un sourire contre l'oreille de Jônouchi.

 _Oui_ , voulut-il répondre dans un frémissement.

Hélas, une sonnerie stridente l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux en grand. Après quelques secondes de confusion engendrée par la soudaine absence de Kaiba malgré son érection presque douloureuse et la sueur couvrant son corps, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été victime d'un autre rêve beaucoup trop intense.

Le troisième en trois jours…

En dépit du fait que Kaiba n'avait pas réapparu à l'école après l'incident du mercredi.

— Merde, grogna-t-il tout en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Il essaya d'ignorer son membre turgescent, mais son rêve était encore bien trop présent, bien trop réel pour que les choses se calment seules. Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit convoquer des images excitantes.

Il regardait sans doute trop de porno.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû regarde discrètement du porno gay par curiosité.

Il regrettait vraiment d'en avoir regardé, à sentir le désastre humide contre la paume de sa main et dans son boxer.

Mortifié, il se précipita dans la salle de bain en espérant arriver à faire disparaître toute trace de son forfait avant que quelqu'un ne découvre à quel point ses nuits étaient bien trop stimulantes. Il avait assuré à la mère de Honda qu'il pouvait s'occuper de sa propre lessive, mais il était à peu près certain qu'elle voudrait s'en charger par bienveillance à son égard, parce qu'il était leur invité et parce qu'il avait été blessé. Cependant, en allumant la machine à laver après l'avoir remplie avec le peu de vêtements qu'il avait eu l'occasion de salir, il se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu trop évident qu'il avait quelque chose de gênant à cacher…

— Jônouchi ?

En sursautant, il manqua presque de se cogner la tête contre le haut de la machine à laver. Heureusement, il avait pensé à s'enfermer.

— J'arrive tout de suite, Honda ! répondit-il avant d'enfiler un boxer et un t-shirt propres qu'il avait pensé à prendre avec lui.

Quand il rouvrit la porte, son ami bâillait derrière tout en se frottant la nuque.

— Tu parles d'un week-end, grommela-t-il tout en se dirigeant d'un pas mal assuré vers la cuisine. Se lever presque aux aurores pour aller aider Anzu et Ryô à préparer cette fichue fête.

— Il est neuf heures…

— C'est ce que je disais.

Jônouchi poussa un soupir. Parfois, Honda semblait oublier que certaines personnes passaient d'ordinaire leur week-end à travailler. Enfin…

Il remplit copieusement un bol avec le riz resté au chaud dans l'autocuiseur, puis attrapa l'une des deux assiettes posées en évidence sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. La mère de Honda était partie moins d'une heure plus tôt pour un cours d'Ikebana ou un truc dans le genre. Elle avait malgré tout pris le temps de leur préparer un petit-déjeuner. Jônouchi songea une nouvelle fois, tout en s'installant dans la salle de séjour avec son ami, que c'était sans doute à ça que ressemblait une vraie famille japonaise, et non pas ce que lui avait connu, entre sa mère absente et son père alcoolique et violent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils mangeaient dans le plus grand silence, la sonnerie se fit entendre. Honda, qui était plus habillé que lui, se leva avec un grognement pour aller ouvrir, puis revint accompagné d'Otogi et de Yûgi. Le second avait enfilé un jean noir, et une chemise étonnamment blanche, ce qui lui donnait presque une allure normale, nonobstant le collier-de-chien et les bracelets en cuir noir autour de ses poignets. Le premier était égal à lui-même : le jour où Otogi serait mal habillé n'était pas encore venu. Certes, il avait un look bien à lui, si ce n'était excentrique, mais néanmoins parfaitement maîtrisé, jusqu'au _eye-liner_ qui aurait paru ridicule chez n'importe qui d'autre.

— Ils t'ont offert un nouveau nez ? questionna Jônouchi en constatant que le bleu qu'avait arboré son ami avait disparu.

— Fond de teint. Et si j'en juge par vos mines de zombie, vous en auriez bien besoin.

Honda, qui s'était remis à manger selon sa règle « le petit-déjeuner est sacré », s'étouffa dans sa bouchée de riz.

— Je crois que ça veut dire « non, merci », fit Jônouchi tandis que Yûgi prenait place à sa droite et Otogi à sa gauche.

Il leur offrit du thé avant de focaliser à nouveau son attention sur son bol de riz. Avec le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, difficile pour lui de ne pas repenser, avec toujours une honte aussi cuisante, aux quelques minutes de plaisir solitaire qu'il s'était accordé, dans la chambre improvisée située à quelques mètres de là seulement, juste au bout du couloir.

— J'espère que vous avez pensé à votre tenue.

Honda dévisagea Otogi comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

— Non.

Yûgi laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant l'expression horrifiée du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau.

— Mais il y aura plein de filles ! Entre autres…

Jônouchi replongea le nez encore plus nerveusement dans son bol de riz en constatant qu'Otogi le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Un mauvais pressentiment fit naître un frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Que voulait dire ce « entre autres », au juste ? D'accord, d'un point de vue purement extérieur, ses relations avec Kaiba s'étaient un tantinet réchauffées, mais de là à conclure que… Et, par ailleurs, pourquoi Otogi aurait-il une idée pareille ?! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était écrit sur son front « je viens de me masturber en pensant à toutes les choses que Kaiba pourrait me faire ou que je pourrais lui faire », n'est-ce pas ?

Jônouchi sentit ses joues lui brûler et avala rapidement une gorgée de thé.

Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'il était évident qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Peut-être qu'Otogi avait une sorte de gaydar ou bidar ou peu importe le nom et qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Ou peut-être qu'Otogi était gay ou bi et que… Non, il n'essayait quand même pas de lui signifier son intérêt pour lui et son envie de le voir mieux habillé que d'ordinaire, tout de même ?

Jônouchi se sentit pâlir, cette fois. Il n'avait pas de problème avec le fait qu'Otogi soit ou ne soit pas gay – ou bi –, et de son côté il admettait qu'il n'était pas uniquement attiré par Kaiba étant donné l'effet qu'avait eu sur lui certaines de ses, euh, recherches. Cependant, même s'il admettait volontiers ne pas exactement savoir où s'arrêtait ladite attirance, il était à peu près certain qu'il n'allait pas avoir de sitôt de rêve érotique mettant en scène Otogi. Question parangon de l'arrogance, il en avait déjà plus qu'assez avec Kaiba.

— Après, je dis juste ça en imaginant que vous en ayez assez d'être célibataires, ajouta Otogi d'un ton moqueur.

Jônouchi déglutit avec peine, puis s'inquiéta à l'idée que son angoisse grandissante se lise sur son visage, ce qui, bien évidemment, le rendit un peu plus fébrile encore. Assez pour qu'il songe à trouver une excuse valable afin de s'enfuir loin de la salle de séjour, si possible dans la salle de bain, où il pourrait se mettre en boule dans un coin et ruminer un peu plus toutes ces possibilités effrayantes.

On sonna encore à la porte. Jônouchi, oubliant qu'il avait été blessé, essaya de bondir sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir. Il grogna quand la douleur lui vrilla ses côtes et jeta un regard presque désespéré à Honda en le voyant disparaître dans le hall. À peine une seconde plus tard, un boulet de canon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Otogi tacla presque Jônouchi au sol. Il n'eut pas besoin d'y regarder à deux fois pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Mokuba, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien, Jônouchi ?

— J'en suis plus vraiment sûr maintenant que tu m'as sûrement fêlé une autre côte…

Le garçon se recula avec un sourire d'excuse, et Jônouchi palpa la zone concernée en grommelant. Heureusement que le frère de Kaiba n'avait pas beaucoup grandi en un an et demi.

Le frère de Kaiba…

Son cerveau faillit court-circuiter à nouveau à la pensée de ce que Mokuba pourrait dire ou faire s'il se rendait compte qu'il en pinçait pour son aîné. Il le détesterait peut-être. Et si, soyons fous, Kaiba avait la moindre attirance pour lui, il ne choisirait certainement pas Jônouchi au détriment de son précieux petit frère.

Heureusement, Yûgi parvint à le tirer hors du cycle infernal de ses réflexions intérieures en faisant la remarque la plus censée qu'il ait entendue depuis son lever.

— Mokuba, pourquoi tu es ici ?

Le garçon focalisa aussitôt son attention sur lui et lui adressa un large sourire qui révéla ses dents blanches.

— J'suis venu vous chercher, c'est évident, non ?

À en juger par la façon dont Yûgi fronça les sourcils avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude, il devait se demander si Kaiba se trouvait en ce moment même dans la voiture, bras croisés et en train de bougonner après les caprices de son cadet beaucoup trop proche du groupe d'imbéciles avec lequel il ne tenait pas être associé le moins du monde.

— Hum, tu es venu seul ?

Bingo…

Le sourire de Mokuba devint plus large encore, ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

— Oh, non, Seto est au travail depuis au moins trois heures !

— Un samedi ? s'étonna Honda, qui avait enfin achevé son petit-déjeuner.

— Bien sûr ! Il y a tellement de projets à finir ! Mais je peux pas vraiment en parler…

En disant cela, le sourire de Mokuba diminua un peu et ses yeux perdirent en éclat. Cependant, Jônouchi n'eut guère le temps de s'en inquiéter. Le garçon irradia à nouveau de joie dès qu'Otogi lui demanda s'il serait présent durant leur fête.

— Il faut bien quelqu'un pour surveiller Seto !

— Je pense plutôt que Seto va nous surveiller, corrigea Otogi avec un clin d'œil.

— Tout le monde surveillera tout le monde, alors !

— Je suis certain que tout se passera bien, déclara Yûgi tout en reposant sa tasse vide.

— J'espère bien, parce que sinon mon frère risque d'avoir vos têtes.

Voyant Honda grimacer et Yûgi se redresser avec nervosité, Mokuba s'empressa de corriger avec embarras :

— J'veux dire, métaphoriquement parlant. Pas comme… Peu importe…

— Ouais, peu importe, microbe, reprit Jônouchi tout en frottant le crâne de Mokuba.

Le garçon parvint à se soustraire à sa main et lui jeta un regard noir qui ne dura que le temps que Yûgi détourne à nouveau son attention sur un autre sujet. Le temps que Honda revienne de la salle de bain, Jônouchi les écouta distraitement discuter d'hologrammes et d'un nouveau projet de KC dont le blond avait vaguement entendu parler au journal télévisé.

Honda revenu, il le remplaça. Une fois rentré, il savoura la tranquillité qui régnait dans la salle de bain. Au moins, il ne se sentait pas aussi submergé par les conversations que lors de son premier jour au lycée après l'hôpital. Cependant, il avait toujours l'impression d'osciller entre « épuisé » et « éreinté », et le bruit tendait à lui donner la migraine ou à le déconcentrer plus que d'ordinaire. Au moins, il reprenait figure humaine, même si son visage arborait encore des nuances de bleus par endroit.

* * *

Les yeux de Jônouchi s'arrondirent quelque peu à la vue des dragons holographiques qui décrivaient des cercles concentriques en frôlant le haut plafond du hall de KaibaCorp. Puis il renifla, un peu blasé. Kaiba avait fait installer trois statues du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus sur la place entourant le building, alors qu'il en projette à l'intérieur même de celui-ci n'était guère surprenant.

Détachant son regard des images, il balaya le vaste espace du regard. Ce jour-là, la plupart des employés n'appartenant pas au service de sécurité de KC avaient été priés de ne pas venir au travail, ce qui n'avait guère suscité de protestation d'après ce que leur avait dit Mokuba.

Isono et ses hommes les observèrent pendant une bonne partie de la matinée comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que l'un d'entre eux commette un crime quelconque contre KaibaCorp. Heureusement, ou pas, Isono se retrouva aussi distrait la moitié du temps par Mokuba, qui courait d'un bout à l'autre du hall, telle une véritable pile électrique, afin d'aider, conseiller ou diriger quiconque semblait en avoir le besoin. La plupart du temps, cela se finissait par un « Kaiba-san, ne faites pas ça… » et Mokuba fuyant déjà vers son prochain crime.

— Je ne sais pas où il trouve l'énergie, finit par dire Ryô en rejoignant Jônouchi, qui s'était retrouvé à devoir dresser avec Otogi le comptoir circulaire de l'accueil reconverti en buffet.

— Le café ? Les boissons énergisantes ? La cocaïne prise sur le bilan mensuel du CA de KaibaCorp ? suggéra ce dernier avec cynisme.

— On parle de Mokuba, pas de Kaiba, répliqua Ryô avec un gloussement.

Jônouchi arqua un sourcil, surpris d'entendre l'albinos prendre à la légère la remarque, mais fut rapidement distrait quand Otogi se pencha par-dessus la table du buffet avec un froncement de sourcils. Ryô se recula légèrement, les yeux arrondis.

— Quoi ?

— C'est un nouveau collier ?

— Un nouveau… ?

Jônouchi cessa aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de faire – disposer des chocolats sur un plateau – et jeta un regard sur le côté pour observer Ryô, plus alarmé qu'il ne l'aurait reconnu devant quiconque. Otogi, plus curieux qu'anxieux de son côté, tendit la main et tira sur une cordelette en cuir à peine visible sous le col du _sweat shirt_ rayé de Ryô.

— Oh, ça ! s'exclama Ryô lorsque le pendentif retomba sur son torse. Non, je l'ai depuis longtemps. C'est une rose des sables.

Il souleva dans ses mains l'étrange pierre aux arrêtes ciselées qui ressemblait effectivement à une fleur.

— Je pensais vraiment que vous l'aviez déjà vue, ajouta-t-il en glissant à nouveau le pendentif sous ses vêtements.

— On risque pas vraiment de la voir si tu la caches tout le temps, rétorqua Jônouchi, qui ne s'était pas encore remis de sa peur à l'idée horrible que Ryô soit parvenu à retrouver l'anneau millénaire.

— C'est un porte-bonheur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais la montrer à tout le monde.

— Peut-être parce que tu as une certaine expérience avec les objets possédés ?

Jônouchi regretta aussitôt la dureté de son ton et de ses mots en voyant le visage de son ami s'effondrer. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, loin de là, mais l'idée que l' _autre_ puisse revenir d'une façon ou d'une autre le hantait constamment, même s'il était censé avoir été vaincu pour de bon, cette fois.

— Je suppose que maintenant plus personne ne me fera jamais confiance, fit tristement Ryô.

— Bakura ? s'enquit Yûgi, qui s'était entre-temps approché.

Le jeune homme pivota aussitôt vers lui et força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Je leur montrais la rose des sables, et certains s'imaginent déjà qu'elle est maudite.

Jônouchi aurait juré que Yûgi s'était crispé l'espace d'un instant. Puis il leur adressa à Otogi et à lui un regard où se lisait un reproche égal. Jônouchi aurait enquêté plus en détail si un éclat de voix n'avait pas attiré son attention. Mokuba, perché sur une échelle, semblait avoir décidé d'arranger les décorations à son goût – une énième bêtise de plus après avoir failli s'électrocuter avec la sono, enfin, d'après son malheureux baby-sitter. Ce dernier se tenait justement au pied de l'échelle avec Anzu pour lui ordonner puis le supplier de descendre, ce que le garçon finit par faire, jusqu'au moment où il fut assez bas pour sauter directement au sol.

— Mokuba, est-ce que tu essayes de te tuer ? s'exclama Anzu, à la fois furieuse et horrifiée.

— Je vais devoir appeler votre frère, Kaiba-san, prévint Isono.

La menace lui valut de se faire tirer la langue.

— Oh, ouais, fais ça, Isono. Peut-être qu'il quittera enfin son bureau.

Mokuba se dirigea vers l'une des machines à _purikura_ qui avait été déposée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée sans que personne ne les ait commandées – puisque Kaiba ne leur aurait sûrement pas fait un tel cadeau, Jônouchi soupçonnait une autre manigance de la part du trop jeune vice-président de KaibaCorp.

— Vous croyez que Kaiba-kun viendra ? questionna Yûgi en se tournant vers eux.

Otogi croisa les bras dans une pose songeuse.

— Il envoie des messages conflictuels, en ce moment. Hum… Je suis sûr qu'il va se montrer si on l'appelle en prétendant que Jônouchi a été kidnappé par des yakuza.

Ryô laissa échapper un rire nasal tandis que le principal intéressé blêmissait.

— Qu'est… qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire !

— Que ces derniers jours, il semble toujours là quand tu as un souci. Peut-être que Kaiba se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin d' _amis_ , finalement. T'es pas d'accord avec moi, Honda ?

Honda, qui venait juste d'arriver avec une caisse de soda – un autre cadeau mystérieux de KaibaCorp, apparemment –, considéra Jônouchi apparemment trop éberlué pour réagir, puis regarda Otogi avec une certaine appréhension.

— D'accord avec quoi ?

— Que Kaiba cherche à faire ami-ami avec Jônouchi.

Honda se rembrunit un peu plus et posa brutalement la caisse sur le comptoir.

— Otogi, ferme-la, grommela-t-il.

L'autre, piqué au vif, s'apprêta à répliquer. Cependant, sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand son attention fut divertie.

— Oh, dites-moi que j'hallucine ?

Ses amis suivirent son regard jusqu'à l'entrée, où se tenait un jeune homme familier à la peau sombre et aux cheveux aussi blond que le sable. Bras croisés sur son torse, il posait un regard furieux sur l'agent de sécurité de KaibaCorp qui l'avait intercepté, visiblement dans le but de l'éconduire.

— Marik ? s'étonna Yûgi. Tu l'as invité ?

— Non, répondit Ryô dans un murmure. Je n'ai pas reparlé avec lui depuis… la cérémonie.

— Tu n'as _jamais_ parlé avec lui durant notre voyage même lorsque _lui_ a essayé de _te_ parler, corrigea Otogi avec son absence de tact habituelle.

— J'ai de bonnes raisons, répliqua sèchement Ryô.

Jônouchi les écouta distraitement tout en déballant les bouteilles de soda. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus en Égypte, il avait réussi à mettre le passé derrière lui, pour le bien d'Atem. La cérémonie était essentielle, il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de tout ruiner en évoquant ce qui s'était passé durant le tournoi de _Battle City_ , et il avait été plutôt aisé de garder pour lui les reproches qui lui brûlaient les lèvres grâce à la pensée qu'il ne reverrait jamais Marik de sa vie – ou pas avant fort longtemps – et que, par ailleurs, ils en avaient fini tant avec l'autre Bakura qu'avec son alter ego maléfique à qui il fallait apparemment imputer la majorité de ses exactions.

Mais à le voir étaler toute la grandeur de son arrogance dans le hall de la tour KC, toisant Isono comme s'il envisageait de l'éventrer comme un poisson, Jônouchi commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la soi-disant rédemption de l'Égyptien, ainsi que sur sa propre capacité à ne pas lui exploser le nez s'il faisait quoi que ce soit de travers.

— C'est moi ou il semble en colère ? demanda Yûgi.

— J'espère que c'est toi, fit Honda avec un froncement de sourcils.

Otogi haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre l'installation de la fontaine de chocolat comme si de rien n'était.

— Oh, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Il s'est débarrassé de l' _autre_ , non ?

— Ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple.

Ryô se mordilla les lèvres avec nervosité, Jônouchi eut le sentiment alarmant qu'il lui manquait vraiment des pièces au puzzle et Yûgi, fidèle à lui-même, sembla prêt à rejoindre Marik avec son visage le plus avenant, sans doute pour lui demander s'il voulait se joindre à eux et, aussi, lui suggérer de ne pas étrangler Isono qui ne faisait que son travail. Toutefois, Mokuba surgit à nouveau comme un diablotin hors de sa boîte et se planta devant Marik. L'expression du jeune homme s'adoucit un peu lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur lui. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, ils disparurent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur privé qui, Jônouchi le soupçonnait, devait mener directement à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Seto.

— Hum… C'est pas que je veuille vous inquiéter, commença Otogi, mais la dernière fois qu'un Ishtar a discuté avec Kaiba, ce n'est pas comme ça que le bordel de Battle City a eu lieu ?

— Merci du rappel, grommela Jônouchi avec un frisson.

Yûgi se tourna vers lui, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur les lèvres.

— Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien.

— Ouais, c'est sûrement pour « rien » qu'Isono voulait l'empêcher de passer et que Marik avait l'air près de le transformer en kebab ou je ne sais quoi, marmonna Jônouchi entre ses dents.

Il se détendit à peine quand Honda lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et l'aida à aligner correctement les bouteilles de soda, parce qu'il était trop nerveux pour y parvenir seul.

— On teste les _purikura_ ?

Le visage de Ryô s'éclaira à la proposition de Yûgi. Si quelqu'un lui avait proposé une partie de Monster World, il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus joyeux. Honda leva les yeux au ciel après les avoir regardé filer vers l'une des machines.

— Les enfants, je vous jure…

— Au moins, Ryô a l'air d'aller bien mieux que mercredi.

— Tu veux dire, après que tu lui as demandé s'il était encore possédé ?

Otogi, nullement désolé, se gratta pensivement la tête.

— Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ?

Jônouchi plissa les paupières tout en observant Yûgi et Ryô se chamailler à propos du décor qu'ils voulaient employer pour leurs photographies, le premier souhaitant quelque chose d'amusant et le second, évidemment, ce qu'il y avait de plus sinistre.

— Vous pensez pas vraiment qu'il pourrait l'être, hein ?

* * *

Marik ne réapparut qu'un peu avant l'heure du midi, alors que le groupe d'amis s'apprêtait à quitter temporairement les locaux de KaibaCorp pour une pause bien méritée au Burger World. Le jeune Égyptien, blouson en cuir sous le bras, semblait à la fois sombre et tendu, tandis que Mokuba, qui le raccompagnait, leur adressait un sourire presque nerveux en constatant qu'ils étaient attendus.

— Hé, Marik ! J'ignorais que tu venais au Japon !

— Bonjour, Yûgi… Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. C'était un voyage imprévu.

Jônouchi étudia soigneusement le visage de Marik à présent qu'il les avait rejoints et salués d'un signe de tête. Sa mauvaise humeur avait fondu pour laisser place à un entrain d'autant plus suspect que le sourire étirant ses lèvres n'atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux violets soulignés de khôl.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, d'ailleurs ? demanda Marik tout en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour considérer le hall métamorphosé en salle des fêtes un peu trop colorée à son goût.

— Une soirée pour la Saint-Valentin, expliqua Anzu.

L'Égyptien reporta son attention sur elle en étrécissant légèrement ses paupières avec une évidente perplexité.

— La Saint-Valentin ? Uh… ça sonne… bizarrement chrétien. Je crois ?

— La fête des amoureux, insista Anzu.

— Si tu le dis.

— Elle est mondialement connue, Marik !

Le sourire de l'Égyptien s'effaça, mais le commentaire sarcastique qui ne demandait qu'à se frayer un chemin hors de ses lèvres fut désamorcé par l'intervention rapide de Ryô.

— Tu pourrais rester… ou au moins déjeuner avec nous… ?

Les pendants en or que Marik portait toujours à ses oreilles étincelèrent quand il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme avec un mélange de surprise et de scepticisme. Il soutint le regard de Ryô pendant un court instant avant d'enfiler avec une moue son blouson par-dessus un débardeur noir trop léger pour la saison. Jônouchi soupçonnait Marik d'être au moins aussi attaché à son apparence qu'Otogi, si ce n'était plus. Il suffisait de voir comment ses vêtements soulignaient chacun de ses muscles en instillant une certaine impression de danger malgré ses yeux maquillés, ses cheveux longs et ses nombreux bijoux.

— Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, commenta-t-il presque sèchement. Et les serveurs de la plupart de vos restaurants me regardent comme un criminel quand je demande un plat _sans viande_.

— Je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver un endroit où…

Yûgi n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Après avoir dégagé ses cheveux de son col et remonté celui-ci sur sa nuque, Marik se contenta de franchir les portes vitrées de KaibaCorp sans même un mot d'excuse ou un au revoir.

— Ok, je pense que vous pouvez le rayer de la liste des invités de vos futurs mariages, fit Jônouchi avec un rire nerveux.

À vrai dire, il était tout aussi choqué que les autres par l'attitude glaciale de Marik. Certes, il comprenait tout à fait que l'Égyptien n'ait pas forcément envie de devenir super pote avec l'ancien hôte du pharaon au nom de qui sa famille avait été condamnée à des siècles d'isolement et de traditions cruelles, ou avec celui qui avait abrité l'esprit du mal absolu. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être super pote avec le garçon qui avait utilisé un objet millénaire pour lui laver le cerveau, en plus du reste. Cependant, Marik s'était toujours montré courtois lors de leur séjour en Égypte et un minimum intéressé par leurs conversations.

À croire qu'il n'avait agi ainsi que parce qu'il espérait se voir débarrassé au plus vite d'Atem…

Cela n'empêcha pas Yûgi de se tourner vers Mokuba avec souci.

— Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton frère ?

Le garçon émit un rire nerveux.

— Les Ishtar ont un léger différend avec KaibaCorp à cause d'un projet de… construction. Et ni Seto ni Marik ne sont très diplomates. Hum… Si on allait manger ? Parce que moi je ne dirais pas non à un hamburger !

* * *

 **Note :** pendant un moment, je me demandais d'où pouvait venir l'idée que Marik soit végétarien (voire vegan). En lisant le character book du manga, j'ai remarqué qu'il est effectivement indiqué qu'il déteste tout plat comportant de la viande. Ceci dit, cela ne dit pas si c'est un simple dégoût alimentaire ou s'il est réellement végétarien (ou plus), ni pourquoi il l'est (a priori, pas à cause des traditions, car Isis et Rishid qui sont sans aucun doute bien plus respectueux de celles-ci n'ont pas cet interdit alimentaire).


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note :** Reverra-t-on Marik, Iaka ? Eh bien...

* * *

 **VIII**

Certains jours, il ne faisait vraiment pas bon d'être employé par KaibaCorp, en dépit du salaire et de tous les avantages proposés par l'entreprise, à commencer par la couverture médicale de son assurance.

Certains jours, il ne faisait vraiment pas bon d'être employé par KaibaCorp, en particulier lorsque l'on était l'un des ingénieurs chargés de la création du prototype du nouveau _Duel Disk_.

La chose était encore pire lorsque l'on était, comme Kiyoko, une nouvelle employée fraîchement diplômée de Caltech et pourtant condamnée à effectuer toutes les basses tâches du département dont ses aînés ne voulaient pas, à commencer par les photocopies et la préparation du café.

Comme elle l'avait appris sitôt arrivée à KaibaCorp à sept heures du matin tapantes, la plupart des employés des autres départements avaient été tenus de rester exceptionnellement chez eux. Cependant, il en allait différemment du sien, et, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas là pour bayer aux corneilles en se demandant ce qu'un groupe de lycéen pouvait bien tramer dans le hall, son supérieur l'avait tout d'abord envoyée chercher plus de café pour le restant de l'équipe, puis photocopier tout un tas de plans, puis régler le bourrage papier d'une des imprimantes. Sauf que la panne s'était avérée plus grave que supposée et qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec les mains pleines d'encre, ce qui lui avait valu d'être réprimandée, bien entendu. Cela n'avait toutefois pas empêché son supérieur de lui confier la boîte contenant le prototype du _Duel Disk_ , de l'expédier dans le bureau du démon qui pourrait décider de son futur dans l'entreprise d'une signature au bas d'un ordre de renvoi et de lui laisser la désagréable impression qu'il n'attendait, en réalité, que ça, peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule femme dans l'équipe et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sous-entendre son incompétence depuis son arrivée.

Bien qu'elle n'avait pas participé à la conception de l'appareil, elle savait à quel point l'entrevue avec leur CEO pourrait, effectivement, mal tourner.

Seto avait conçu seul le design du nouveau _Duel Disk_ , comme pour les deux précédents modèles. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu en surprenant les conversations des autres ingénieurs, il s'attendait à ce que ses plans soient respectés au millimètre près et que les matériaux qu'il avait choisis soient employés, peu importaient les difficultés techniques à surmonter.

À le voir inspecter le modèle d'un regard aussi perçant que critique, il y avait à craindre qu'il décèle _la_ faille qui aurait échappé à ses ingénieurs.

Ils avaient pourtant respecté tous ses désirs, même les plus difficiles à combler compte tenu du fait que KC devait garder un appareil financièrement accessible pour un maximum de joueurs. Certains avaient osé suggérer de créer deux versions : une de luxe prenant modèle sur le _Duel Disk_ personnel de leur directeur lui-même, pour les duellistes professionnels, et une à bas prix et avec des composants moins nobles pour les joueurs amateurs. Cependant, Seto avait balayé la suggestion sous le prétexte qu'il n'existait pas un duelliste qui ne soit pas sérieux dans sa pratique et qu'il était essentiel que même les plus jeunes enfants puissent obtenir un appareil identique à celui de ses idoles.

— Hum…

Le murmure presque imperceptible du CEO fit danser d'un pied sur l'autre Kiyoko, même si elle était parvenue jusque-là à ne pas trahir sa nervosité.

Il était si jeune, et, en même temps, la froideur de ses yeux bleus ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa grande force de caractère. Il en fallait, de toute manière, pour diriger KaibaCorp. Il en fallait, quand on se montrait aussi iconoclaste. Il ne portait même pas de costume, mais la tenue pour laquelle il était désormais célèbre, même s'il avait déposé son long manteau blanc sur le sofa installé contre l'un des murs de la pièce.

— Il est plus léger que le précédent, constata Seto tout en retournant le _Duel Disk_ entre ses longs doigts habiles.

Il fixa l'appareil à son bras et l'enclencha pour déployer les lames servant au plateau de jeu. À en juger par son froncement de sourcils, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, ce qui poussa Kiyoko à rentrer la tête entre les épaules. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, mais ses aînés lui avaient raconté assez d'histoires pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de connaître cette expérience.

— Seto-sama, commença-t-elle, dans l'espoir de devancer ses critiques.

— Cela semble si archaïque et fragile… coupa le jeune homme comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, et le médaillon en forme de carte de Duel Monsters se balança un instant contre son torse. Puis il tourna le dos à Kiyoko pour s'avancer jusqu'à la large baie vitrée.

L'Est de Domino s'étendait en contrebas, et la vue se prolongeait jusqu'au port dont les eaux miroitaient d'or et d'argent sous le soleil. Le _Duel Disk_ , lui, se découpait parfaitement le long de sa manche sombre et sa surface lisse brillait sous la lumière.

— Ils… ils ont dit qu'il n'était pas possible de… d'utiliser des cartes virtuelles et…

— Je sais.

Kiyoko se mordit les lèvres en morigénant pour son idiotie. Bien sûr qu'il savait.

Elle observa Seto manipuler le _Duel Disk_ pendant quelques autres insoutenables minutes. Lorsqu'il le reposa enfin dans sa boîte après être revenu à son bureau, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce qui ne signifia pas qu'il ne parla pas :

— Pourquoi avez-vous de l'encre sur les mains, Himura-san ?

Kiyoko tressaillit sans savoir quoi répondre, bien qu'il soit évident qu'il attendait une explication, à en juger par son expression impassible et ses yeux qui demeuraient rivés sur elle.

Elle n'aimait pas son regard. Il lui donnait l'impression de la disséquer et de savoir par avance ce qu'elle pensait. Les employées qui le trouvaient incroyablement séduisant, même à son jeune âge – bon sang, il n'avait même pas dix-huit ans ! –, se méprenaient, en plus d'avoir des pensées incroyablement mal placées : il était terrifiant, contrairement à son frère cadet, d'une froideur qui lui rappelait les dragons qui étaient devenus le symbole de l'entreprise.

Elle décida de fixer son attention sur le médaillon, avant de paniquer à la pensée qu'elle risquait de donner l'impression de contempler les muscles fermes qui se dessinaient sous son _sweat shirt_ moulant. Finalement, elle s'arrêta sur son col montant, juste en dessous de son menton, tout en se demandant distraitement si elle l'avait déjà vu porter autre chose.

— Je… Une imprimante est tombée en panne.

Seto arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

— Nous avons un service de maintenance.

— Oui… admit-elle.

— Alors cela ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi avez-vous de l'encre sur les mains ?

— Parce que Abe-san m'a demandée de m'en occuper ? fit-elle d'un ton incertain.

Seto la dévisagea avec une consternation qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter, puis, avec un soupir profondément irrité, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et se massa les tempes avec un grognement.

— Abe croit-il que j'engage des personnes sorties de Caltech pour qu'elles puissent réparer des imprimantes ? N'importe quel imbécile en serait capable après une formation basique !

Kiyoko pinça les lèvres. Ne sachant que répondre, une fois de plus, elle préféra garder le silence. Dénoncer son supérieur pourrait être considéré comme un manque de loyauté, et le défendre comme un manque total d'amour propre après avoir sué sang et eau pour entrer dans l'université américaine la plus prestigieuse en matière d'ingénierie.

— Je veux que ce prototype soit reproduit et envoyé à nos testeurs ASAP, déclara-t-il laconiquement. Et…

Kiyoko, qui avait acquiescé deux fois de suite tout en récupérant la boîte, le regarda avec expectative.

— Quoi qu'en pense Abe, que les remarques des enfants ne soient pas négligées, surtout en ce qui concerne la taille, le poids, la solidité et la facilité d'utilisation. Les duellistes professionnels font peut-être la publicité des produits de KC dans le monde entier, mais ce sont les « amateurs », comme Abe le dit si joliment, qui constituent le gros du marché.

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un rictus sibyllin, puis reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Ses doigts commencèrent à courir sur le clavier avec une dextérité témoignant de son habitude à manier l'outil.

— Bien, Seto-sama.

Kiyoko s'inclina le plus profondément possible. Alors qu'elle allait se détourner pour quitter le bureau – non sans soulagement –, une fusée nommée Kaiba Mokuba envoya la porte valser contre le mur dans un claquement tonitruant et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant le bureau, sur lequel il claqua ses deux mains.

— Grand-frère…

— Je ne vous ai pas dit de partir, Himura-san, fit Seto sans cesser de taper sur le clavier.

Mokuba, visiblement contrarié d'être ignoré par son aîné, respira profondément pour reprendre son souffle, afficha une moue boudeuse et frappa à nouveau le dessus du bureau avec ses mains.

— Seto ! cria-t-il plus fort.

L'imprimante cracha une feuille de papier, que l'intéressé signa au stylo plume et tamponna avec un sceau avant de la glisser soigneusement dans une enveloppe qu'il tendit en direction de Kiyoko. La jeune femme s'en empara d'une main un peu tremblante. Si Seto fut d'une quelconque façon amusé, satisfait ou surpris par sa crainte, il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître. Son visage resta insondable, son regard distant, neutre, professionnel auraient dit certains. Il était en tout cas fortement différent du duelliste agressif une fois dans son rôle de CEO.

— Pour Abe.

Mokuba fit claquer sa langue et prit une autre profonde inspiration.

— Seto- _sama_ ! C'est grave !

— Je suis certain que non, rétorqua l'intéressé comme si son cadet ne venait pas de lui percer les tympans avec un cri plus puissant encore que les précédents.

Kiyoko recula vers la porte tandis que l'attention de son employeur se focalisait à nouveau sur son ordinateur.

— Mais, il n'y aura pas de soda au melon pour la soirée. Quelqu'un s'est trompé dans la commande… ! s'offusqua Mokuba.

Le regard de Seto ne rencontra pas un seul instant celui de son frère, mais ses traits manifestèrent un semblant d'irritation teintée d'ennui.

— Soirée à laquelle tu ne participeras pas : problème résolu.

Mokuba jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui en entendant la porte se refermer doucement sur l'employée, puis fixa son aîné avec un froncement de sourcils fâché. Il se redressa, bombant le torse pour se donner l'air plus imposant malgré sa petite taille, et planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

S'il avait été moins occupé, Seto lui aurait peut-être accordé un sourire moqueur en récompense de ses efforts, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les caprices de son petit frère, pas après avoir perdu deux précieuses minutes à éclaircir auprès de sa nouvelle ingénieure la raison pour laquelle elle se présentait à lui avec les mains couvertes de taches noires.

Bon sang, il ne proposait pas des postes généreusement rémunérés aux gens sortis de Caltech, de l'Université de Pennsylvanie ou encore de Tôdai pour qu'ils préparent le café ou changent les cartouches d'une imprimante réfractaire comme de vulgaires stagiaires. Ceci étant dit, il subodorait la raison pour laquelle Abe, le chef du département d'ingénierie, agissait ainsi : d'abord, il devait être normal, à ses yeux, que les nouveaux commencent au plus bas de l'échelle, peu importaient leurs compétences, car il en était ainsi au Japon dans beaucoup d'entreprises. Ensuite, avoir une femme, jeune qui plus est, ayant de meilleures qualifications académiques que lui devait l'horripiler. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si KaibaCorp avait compté beaucoup d'employées féminines autres qu'à des postes de secrétaires à l'époque de Gôzaburô.

Cependant, cette façon de pensée lui coûtait beaucoup en plus d'être terriblement archaïque. Seto, lui, n'accordait aucune importance au nom, à l'origine ou au sexe de la personne qu'il choisissait d'embaucher du moment qu'elle était capable de faire le travail demandé, voire d'innover. Et si ces personnes se révélaient en deçà des espoirs qu'il avait placés en elles, il les virait de la même manière…

Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une forme de résistance plus ou moins passive des anciens de KC contre son leadership. Il ne pouvait totalement le leur reprocher au-delà de son âge, il n'avait pas encore achevé le lycée, à cause de la ridicule exigence de Gôzaburô. Il suivait bien des séminaires à Tôdai, de façon officieuse, mais seulement quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis des mois. Compte tenu de la somme de ses responsabilités, il se demandait même s'il pourrait réellement entreprendre des études supérieures. Or, posséder un QI largement supérieur à la moyenne ne suffisait pas à être crédible sans les diplômes qui allaient avec. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer la somme de connaissances que Gôzaburô l'avait contraint à ingurgiter pendant six années.

— T'es en colère parce que j'ai interrompu ta passionnante conversation avec sexy-chan ? s'enquit Mokuba après avoir constaté qu'il avait échoué à attirer l'attention de son frère et que celui-ci s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

Seto, qui avait commencé à boire distraitement ce qui lui restait de café, faillit s'étrangler.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Indubitablement, oui. Ses derniers examens médicaux n'avaient révélé aucun problème d'audition.

Quand il eut fini de toussoter, il reposa son mug avec un geste brutal. Il darda sur Mokuba un regard sévère tout en se demandant où il avait bien pu pêcher ça. Il n'avait que treize ans, ce qui lui semblait un peu jeune pour juger les femmes en fonction de leurs attributs. D'un autre côté, à force de traîner avec Yûgi et compagnie, qui pouvait dire ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre d'inapproprié… ? À moins qu'il ne se soit souvenu, tout à coup, de certains des commentaires de Gôzaburô ? L'idée que l'homme ait pu avoir une quelconque influence sur son petit frère lui retourna l'estomac.

— Bravo, tu viens de gagner un mois sans le moindre parfait au chocolat…

Mokuba hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés.

— Mais pourquoi ?!

— Parce que le vice-président de KaibaCorp n'a pas à surnommer ainsi les employées. Ni même à les surnommer tout court.

Seto plissa les paupières en voyant son frère pincer les lèvres sur une moue contrariée. Les choses n'allaient pas s'arrêter en aussi bon chemin. Ces derniers temps, Mokuba essayait toujours d'avoir le dernier mot quand il se disputait avec lui, même quand il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir tort. C'était insupportable, peut-être parce que cela rappelait à Seto ses propres actes de rébellion face à Gôzaburô et qu'il détestait avoir, à son tour, le mauvais rôle. La différence, c'est qu'il ne punirait jamais Mokuba comme lui avait pu être puni et que Mokuba, lui, se permettait des choses dont Seto n'aurait jamais osé rêver à l'époque et qu'il avait, au fond, toujours du mal à s'accorder…

— Mais tout le monde dans le département d'ingén…

— Ce n'est pas une raison, coupa sèchement Seto tout en considérant la possibilité d'effectuer en personne un audit dudit département et de virer tous ceux dont l'attitude ne lui reviendrait pas.

— Mais t'as vu la taille de ses…

— Non, j'ai vu le fait qu'elle avait achevé Caltech avec brio et qu'elle pourrait être un atout considérable pour le futur de KaibaCorp. Et si tu tiens à rester mon vice-président et à ne pas te retrouver à un simple poste de chargé des relations publiques, je te conseille d'en faire de même.

Mokuba soutint le regard de Seto avec détermination. Rejeter la faute sur les autres n'ayant pas fonctionné, son aîné savait qu'il allait s'attaquer à un terrain plus personnel et l'appréhendait quelque peu, étant donné que son frère avait l'art de viser juste.

— Mais j'aime les relations publiques. Et tu passes ton temps à insulter et mépriser les gens, alors comment tu peux me reprocher de…

Seto joignit ses mains sous son menton. Garder un visage impassible devenait difficile.

— Premièrement, je crois qu'il a été démontré depuis longtemps que tu ne devrais pas prendre exemple sur moi. Deuxièmement, je n'insulte pas mes employés gratuitement.

Mokuba entrouvrit les lèvres, visiblement prêt à lui signaler qu'il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait de la vérité, ce qui poussa Seto à embrayer sur la suite sans attendre.

— Troisièmement, cela s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel, ce que le règlement intérieur de notre entreprise interdit formellement. Mes remarques, aussi désagréables soient-elles, portent toujours sur les capacités professionnelles de mes employés. En conclusion, est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment que j'ajoute la consommation journalière de céleri à ta punition ?

Seto haussa un sourcil, sachant très bien quel effet cela aurait sur son frère.

— Non, maugréa Mokuba en retroussant son nez avec dégoût.

— Bien.

Il reporta le regard sur son écran, espérant en avoir enfin fini avec les diversions.

— Seto…

Silence.

— Est-ce que je pourrai rester ce soir, s'il te plaît ? J'ai pas souvent l'occasion de voir les autres.

— Je ne compte pas participer, et il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul.

— Mais c'est juste dans le hall, et Isono sera là, se plaignit Mokuba.

— Pour les surveiller et sonner la fin de la récré _quand_ ça dégénérera.

— Mais ce sont mes seuls amis !

Seto, qui s'apprêtait à cliquer sur l'icône de sa boîte mail, suspendit brièvement son geste avant de le réamorcer.

— Et ça te ferait du bien de te changer les idées, insista Mokuba.

— Je me change les idées, fit Seto.

— Tu pourrais au moins descendre cinq minutes.

— Je suis en train de mettre mon deck à jour.

Mokuba leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

— Pour battre Atem ? Je vois, je vois… Quel changement…

L'adolescent se pencha en avant et colla presque son ventre contre le bureau afin de pouvoir regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur.

— Et en plus, tu mens…

— Mokuba, grogna Seto tout en le chassant d'un geste de la main. L'entreprise ne va pas se diriger seule.

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit.

— Elle le pourrait si tu déléguais plus.

Seto grogna à nouveau, cette fois sans qu'aucun mot ne soit reconnaissable. Mokuba n'en avait pas besoin, cependant. Son aîné refusait d'envisager l'idée de déléguer plus que nécessaire, parce que cela reviendrait à perdre le contrôle complet de KaibaCorp ou, du moins, le croyait-il dur comme fer. Il craignait aussi que cela soit perçu comme un acte de faiblesse par le comité d'administration et les actionnaires. Peut-être n'avait-il pas totalement tort : ses récentes décisions interrogeaient.

— Tu devrais te préoccuper des vivants, murmura Mokuba avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir. Tu peux même pas être sûr d'avoir vraiment vu Atem…

Seto se renversa dans son fauteuil tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, puis ouvrit les yeux en grand au moment où son frère s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

— Mokuba, attends…

Le garçon se retourna, le regard empli de curiosité.

— Tu peux rester avec eux ce soir, si tu le souhaites. Mais tu rentreras quand je rentrerai.

Mokuba évita de signaler que son frère tendait à perdre la notion du temps et à rentrer bien après minuit.

— Si jamais ça t'intéresse, ils sont tous là. Yûgi, Jônouchi…

Seto grimaça sans détacher son regard de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

— Pitié, je les vois déjà assez durant la semaine…

— Comme tu veux. Mais si jamais tu t'ennuies…

— Je ne m'ennuie jamais, Mokuba.

Seto jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la porte quand il l'entendit se refermer doucement. Puis il se concentra à nouveau sur l'amas de statistiques qu'affichait son écran.

Les heures s'étirèrent ainsi, en jonglant entre différents dossiers, jusqu'au moment où son téléphone portable vibra une fois.

Il fronça les sourcils en considérant le message laconique que lui avait envoyé Mokuba :

 _Marik est ici._

Il aurait été simple d'interdire l'accès à son bureau à l'Égyptien. Le connaissant, il serait encore plus têtu et imbuvable que sa sœur aînée. D'un autre côté, si Yûgi et ses amis se trouvaient effectivement dans le hall, il ne pouvait pas courir le risque que Marik fasse un esclandre et dévoile ses plans. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à ses hommes de l'embarquer et de le garder jusqu'à ce que Seto ait ramené le pharaon, parce que cela soulèverait forcément des questions.

 _Fais-le monter_ , écrivit-il avant de considérer la liste des mails auxquels il n'avait pas encore répondus, et auxquels il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de répondre de sitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mokuba entrait nerveusement dans le bureau, Marik sur ses talons. Le jeune homme ignora ouvertement le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs, mais Seto ne s'en offusqua pas, étant donné qu'il ne lui avait pas proposé de s'y asseoir non plus.

Marik s'arrêta juste devant lui, bras croisés, et le foudroya d'un regard venimeux qui rappela à Seto certaines des plus charmantes heures du tournoi de _Battle City_. Yûgi semblait croire en la bienveillance nouvelle de Marik, pour ce qu'il en avait compris, mais Seto savait reconnaître les personnes avides de pouvoir au premier regard et n'ignorait pas ce dont elles étaient capables une fois lassées de se tenir sages… Il ne croyait pas non plus au tour de passe-passe qui l'avait soit disant débarrassé de son autre personnalité. Si les problèmes psychologiques pouvaient se soigner ainsi, Seto dormirait sans doute mieux la nuit.

— Ma sœur est assignée à résidence, déclara Marik d'un ton tranchant. Des explications ?

— Le gouvernement égyptien prend très au sérieux la poursuite des investissements de KaibaCorp dans le pays ? proposa Seto, sarcastique, en arquant un sourcil.

Le poing de Marik vint cogner sur le bureau, et Mokuba jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son aîné.

— Me refourgue pas le même discours merdique que tes sous-fifres, Kaiba ! Avec ou sans le puzzle, Atem ne reviendra pas. S'il voulait réellement revenir, il l'aurait déjà fait. Pas pour toi mais pour Yûgi. C'est un _akh_ , désormais, alors il a juste à demander une autorisation aux dieux pour s'éclipser d'Aaru. La vérité, c'est qu'il est heureux là où il est et qu'il n'a pas autant d'intérêt pour toi que tu en as pour lui. Accepte son rejet comme un adulte et laisse Kul Elna en paix.

Seto resta stoïque, bien que l'Égyptien ait réussi à résumer en quelques phrases tous les doutes qui l'empêchaient parfois de trouver le repos durant ses courtes nuits.

Et si Atem ne revenait pas, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie ?

Et si Seto ne pouvait pas le forcer à revenir, malgré tous les efforts déployés pour y parvenir ?

Et si la vision qu'il avait eue dans le _Duel Links_ n'avait été, en réalité, qu'une hallucination et rien de plus ?

— Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Marik.

— Ce que je dis n'a… ?

Marik aspira ses lèvres comme pour se retenir de hurler avec frustration.

— Joue pas aux hypocrites avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Sinon tu ne serais pas en train d'excaver Kul Elna pour retrouver le puzzle, le reconstituer, le donner à Yûgi dans l'espoir qu'Atem réapparaisse et…

— Tu sais ce que je pense ?

Marik plissa les paupières tout en soutenant le regard glacial de Seto.

— Je pense que tu es terrifié à l'idée qu'Atem revienne, parce que ton clan est pour ainsi dire assujetti à lui. Quoi que tu fasses, tu seras toujours son serviteur, dans ce monde ou dans l'autre. Et le simple fait que tu fasses le voyage d'Égypte pour venir me dire que mon plan est vain me prouve que je suis sur la bonne voie.

La mâchoire de Marik se crispa nerveusement. Cependant, il ne démentit pas. Il aurait utilisé inutilement sa salive.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques interminables secondes, Seto les mains posées à plat sur son bureau, Marik toujours bras croisés et sur la défensive. Ils s'étudièrent avec une méfiance égale, puis Seto inclina légèrement la tête de côté, pensif.

— Mokuba, apporte du café à notre invité. Je suppose qu'il en a besoin après de si longues heures en avion.

Le garçon ne bougea pas, craignant le pire si jamais il quittait le bureau. Marik se tourna vers lui et força un sourire sur ses lèvres, même s'il n'avait pas l'air absolument d'humeur à le faire.

— Il m'exaspère, mais je ne vais pas le tuer dès que tu auras le dos tourné. Je n'ai pas prévu d'aller en prison de sitôt.

Mokuba s'humecta les lèvres, hésitant à signaler qu'il n'était pas tout à fait certain que Marik ait le dessus si jamais il s'attaquait physiquement à son frère, ni même que son frère ne serait pas le premier à déclencher les hostilités. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Seto se débarrasserait physiquement de quelqu'un. Cependant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire. Rester ne ferait que repousser une inévitable confrontation. Ils pouvaient aussi décider de l'abandonner là pour poursuivre leur querelle ailleurs.

— Sucre, lait ? demanda Mokuba avec scepticisme.

— Noir.

Seto suivit son cadet du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté le bureau, puis revint planter son regard dans celui de Marik, qui avait entre temps enlevé son blouson en cuir pour s'installer dans le fauteuil.

Il semblait bien moins tendu, tout à coup, bien plus nonchalant, même. Seto l'examina un instant tout en songeant qu'il n'avait pas bien changé, si ce n'était ses traits, un peu plus adultes qu'autrefois, tout comme les siens, sans doute. L'or de ses bijoux brillaient particulièrement fort avec les rayons du soleil qui se déversaient depuis la baie vitrée.

— Menteur, déclara enfin Seto.

— À quel titre ?

— Je te crois tout à fait capable de m'assassiner.

Marik se contenta d'un sourire sans humour et observa Seto d'un regard calculateur quand il se leva et contourna son bureau. Le jeune CEO s'adossa contre le rebord, juste à côté de lui, et le toisa avec une curiosité malsaine.

— Dis-moi, Marik, qu'est-ce que cela fait de vivre avec deux personnalités ?

— Je n'ai plus deux personnalités.

— Donc je parle bien au Marik d'origine ?

— Tu sais ce que j'ai fait…

— Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas autant de foi en cela que Yûgi et ses amis.

Marik se contenta de hausser les épaules et de fixer un point devant lui comme s'il se désintéressait de la discussion. Seto, néanmoins, avait repéré les signes trahissant son irritation, comme le léger frémissement de ses paupières, la façon dont elles s'étaient étrécies dangereusement, comme s'il brûlait d'envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir avant de le défenestrer.

— Tu peux donc m'assurer que, si je me mets à fouiner sur ce qui a pu arriver autour de toi au cours des derniers mois, je ne trouverai absolument rien de suspicieux ?

Marik ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis releva lentement la tête dans sa direction, ses iris violets plongeant dans ceux cobalt de Seto avec un air de défi.

— Tu veux m'accuser de tous les crimes odieux qui peuvent se produire chaque jour en Égypte ?

— Non, mais je peux trouver de quoi suffisamment inquiéter Isis et Rishid pour qu'ils te surveillent étroitement et ne t'accordent plus jamais leur confiance.

Marik renifla avec dédain, puis examina ses ongles.

— Oh, j'ai peur, je crains que ce soit déjà le cas… fit-il comme s'il n'y accordait pas vraiment d'intérêt. Elle me regarde toujours de travers quand quelqu'un est retrouvé en plusieurs morceaux dans une poubelle.

— Dois-je comprendre que tu ne serais pas ici si ta sœur n'était pas désespérée au point de courir le risque de t'envoyer ?

Marik reposa sa main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sans lui répondre, et Seto esquissa un rictus, car il savait avoir visé juste.

— Combien de personnes pour te surveiller lors de ton séjour ? questionna-t-il.

— Rishid, et une bonne partie du clan, admit Marik.

— Qui paye ?

— Moi, en guise de pénitence. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'argent mal acquis, à force.

Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit la porte se rouvrir. Cependant, il tendit la main sur le côté et, lorsque Mokuba lui donna le gobelet, non sans un regard rempli de méfiance, il le porta aussitôt à ses lèvres, l'air de savourer la boisson brûlante.

— Que serais-tu prêt à céder pour être réellement libre ? reprit Seto avec un regard scrutateur.

Marik croisa les jambes et prit une autre gorgée de café avant de lui répondre. Si Seto avait paru avoir l'avantage durant l'ensemble de la conversation, il était désormais difficile de dire qui menait vraiment l'autre par le bout du nez.

— Hum… Je suppose que je pourrais fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe à Kul Elna.

Marik vida son gobelet d'un trait et se pourlécha les lèvres comme s'il ne souhaitait pas en perdre une goutte.

— Je suppose que je pourrais même te dire _où_ chercher plus précisément, histoire de te faire gagner un temps précieux.

Seto ignora le regard empli d'appréhension de son cadet et laissa son vis-à-vis poursuivre.

— Je suppose que je pourrais même commettre l'erreur de mentionner que tu n'as pas besoin de sa carte divine pour invoquer Obélisk, puisque tu fais de toute façon partie des élus qui peuvent appeler les dieux à eux sans encourir leur colère, mais ce serait tellement irresponsable de ma part, parce que qui sait ce que tu pourrais faire avec cette information…

Marik écrasa le gobelet en plastique dans sa main et le lança sur le bureau même, sans pour autant décrocher le moindre froncement de sourcils de la part de Seto.

— Bien sûr, je ne suis pas aussi irresponsable, conclut-il sur un semblant de sourire et tout en jouant distraitement avec l'une de ses bagues.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence.

— Comptes-tu rester au Japon ? s'enquit enfin Seto sans se soucier de l'expression de plus en plus confuse de son frère.

Marik se renfonça dans le fauteuil et jaugea Seto derrière ses paupières mi-closes.

— Tu aurais _besoin_ que je reste au Japon ?

— Tout dépend de ton réel niveau d'irresponsabilité…

— Hum…

L'air pensif, comme à l'écoute d'autre chose, Marik appuya sa joue dans le creux de sa main.

— Je pense que tu découvriras qu'elle peut aller assez loin et dans des domaines très variés, finit-il par dire. Si, bien sûr, je restais au Japon. Le coût de la vie est tellement plus élevé qu'en Égypte et, comme je l'ai dit, je commence à être en cours de finances…

— Rien qu'un travail avec un salaire substantiel ne puisse arranger…

— Encore faut-il trouver un travail avec un salaire substantiel fait pour quelqu'un d'aussi irresponsable que moi…

— Je suis certain que tu serais surpris par les possibilités…

Marik se redressa sur son fauteuil, fixant un instant Seto de ses yeux froids, et se leva lentement.

— Et je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier le fait que tu essayes de me corrompre, déclara-t-il, le visage assombri. Mais je note les efforts que tu déploies pour y parvenir.

Malgré le brusque changement d'humeur, Seto resta égal à lui-même et ne manifesta pas le moindre étonnement.

— J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est toujours un plaisir de te recevoir, Marik, mais il est sans doute inutile que je te mente. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Mokuba étudia l'Égyptien d'un regard dubitatif, puis se tourna vers son aîné quand Marik eut quitté le bureau.

— Seto, je suis perdu. Est-ce qu'il est avec nous ou pas ? Et est-ce que tu viens de l'embaucher ? Est-ce qu'il va travailler pour KaibaCorp ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il vient de refuser et de te menacer ? Seto ?!

— Respire, Mokuba. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps seul avec lui-même pour y réfléchir.

Mokuba grimaça, puis se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie, non sans lui jeter le regard qui signifiait « je n'aime pas du tout cette situation et tu vas sans doute le regretter un jour ou l'autre ». Cependant, comme de coutume, Seto ignora la mise en garde. Mokuba n'avait pas tout le temps raison, et il pourrait sûrement trouver une utilité à quelqu'un comme Marik, au moins pour un temps. En effet, il n'imaginait pas le garder éternellement sous contrôle, même s'il n'écartait pas non plus la possibilité.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'écoula rapidement, occupé comme il était avec son travail habituel.

Mokuba repassa une troisième pour lui rapporter un menu – enfant, évidemment, car Mokuba dédaignait toujours l'existence de toute autre menu – du Burger World. Seto considéra le paquet de travers un long moment en se demandant si son contenu douteux n'allait pas prendre vie et l'attaquer. Toutefois, à la pensée des reproches que lui ferait son cadet, qui parvenait toujours à deviner s'il avait touché ou non au repas qu'il lui avait été apporté, il se décida à y goûter, sans entrain. L'amour inconditionnel de Mokuba pour la malbouffe industrielle venue des États-Unis le dépassait. Et sa perplexité ne venait pas tant du goût que de l'impression d'avaler une dose considérable de graisse et de sucre qu'une séance intensive de musculation ne suffirait pas à éliminer.

Ce fut le coucher du soleil et l'obligation à allumer les lumières de son bureau qui l'obligèrent à accorder un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son ordinateur qu'il avait ignorée jusque-là. Tout en s'étirant, il admit le fait qu'il avait déjà considérablement avancé le travail que n'importe qui de sain d'esprit aurait traité le lendemain. Pour cette raison, il jugea qu'il pouvait, au choix, réviser pour de vrai son deck ou dépenser son trop-plein d'énergie dans la salle de sport. Cependant, son petit-frère vint le contrecarrer dans ses plans.

— Seto ! s'écria-t-il en se heurtant presque au bureau.

L'intéressé considéra son visage rougi par sa course folle dans les couloirs et se demanda s'il y avait vraiment urgence ou si Mokuba avait simplement lui aussi beaucoup trop d'énergie à évacuer.

Il joignit les mains devant ses lèvres avec un air faussement préoccupé.

— Est-ce que Marik a pris une décision et cette décision a-t-elle consisté à poignarder à mort Yûgi avec l'un des pics à brochettes de l'horrible fontaine à chocolat qu'ils ont installée dans le hall ?

Mokuba afficha la plus grande perplexité.

— Quoi ? Non !

— Bien sûr que non. Je le saurais déjà dans le cas contraire. Et le reste ne m'intéresse pas.

Mokuba plissa ses lèvres d'un air boudeur. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'humour cruel de son frère, en règle générale.

— Viens te joindre à nous, demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Seto grommela une réponse inintelligible. Cette fichue fête représentait à peu près tout ce qu'il haïssait le plus : le bruit – pour une autre raison qu'une foule l'acclamant dans le cadre d'un duel –, le gens – autre qu'une foule l'acclamant dans le cadre d'un duel –, sans parler des bavardages sans intérêt auquel on le forcerait à participer au nom de la sociabilité…

— Tu as passé toute ta journée enfermé dans le bureau, et n'espères pas prétendre que ta discussion avec Marik t'a permis de te changer les idées.

Seto referma la bouche, agacé de ne pas avoir pu lui servir cette excuse. Il foudroya son frère du regard, sans résultat.

— Je te promets que je te laisserai broyer du noir tout seul dans un coin, insista Mokuba.

— Je ne broie jamais du noir dans un coin, protesta Seto avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Je constate tout ce qui me sépare du commun des mortels depuis un poste d'observation stratégique.

— Alors, viens le constater une nouvelle fois !

— Non.

Mokuba lâcha un profond soupir.

— Seto, je suis inquiet… Tu ne vis plus que pour ramener Atem. Et je comprends que tu te sentes trahi qu'il soit parti sans te prévenir, mais tu peux pas continuer comme ça. Les Ishtar poseront plus de problèmes, que Marik soit ou ne soit pas… Je suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que tu attends de lui, en fait. Mais, dans tous les cas, tu crois pas que tu pourrais t'octroyer au moins une soirée à faire autre chose ? Avec moi… ?

Pendant tout le discours de Mokuba, Seto avait considéré la surface brillante de son bureau pour ne pas avoir, en vérité, à affronter le regard de son cadet, qu'il devinait à la fois anxieux et accusateur. Il serra ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne tracent plus qu'une fine ligne révélant mieux que n'importe quel mot son embarras.

Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait accepté de suivre l'un des caprices de Mokuba et de se laisser entraîner dans des activités dont il ne comprenait pas toujours l'intérêt.

Il s'effraya de ne pas s'en rappeler, car cela signifiait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis le départ d'Atem.

— Je suppose que cela ne me tuera pas, même si j'espère ne tuer personne, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres avant de repousser son fauteuil pour se lever.

Chez toute autre personne, ces mots auraient paru insensible. Mais Mokuba, le visage radieux, savait qu'il en coûtait déjà beaucoup à Seto d'accepter et qu'il n'aurait jamais décidé de s'investir dans une activité qu'il détestait s'il ne l'avait pas aimé.

Cependant, en le voyant prendre son long manteau blanc, Mokuba fronça des sourcils.

— Euh, non, tu vas sûrement pas y aller habiller comme ça ! lança-t-il.

— Et comment voudrais-tu que je m'habille ? questionna Seto avec une moue contrariée.

Mokuba se dirigea vers une double porte encastrée dans l'un des murs, presque invisible pour qui ne savait pas où chercher. Avec un bruit de déclic, il fit apparaître le dressing dont son frère n'exploitait presque jamais le contenu sélectionné avec soin par les stylistes du secteur PR de KaibaCorp.

— Voyons voir, commença Mokuba en détaillant soigneusement chaque étagère.

Seto croisa nerveusement les bras. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit dépourvu de tout talent pour s'habiller lui-même, mais il aimait sa tenue habituelle. Elle inspirait le respect et la crainte à autrui – ce qui était voulu – et était devenue une seconde peau dont il n'arrivait que difficilement à se passer. Il n'imaginait pas se rendre à la fête concoctée par Anzu et Ryô – erk – sans elle.

— Je ne veux rien qui ait des manches courtes, Mokuba, grommela-t-il depuis le bureau où il s'était à nouveau adossé, bras croisés.

— Je sais !

— Sérieusement, ne me fais pas regretter ma décision, d'accord… ?

— Seto, je sais !

Mokuba, qui parcourait les rangées de cintres, afficha un sourire victorieux en repérant la première pièce maîtresse de son futur chef d'œuvre. Il allait sans doute passer une bonne demi-heure à négocier avec son frère pour le convaincre, mais il l'en remercierait sans doute en voyant l'effet que cela aurait sur les autres.

* * *

 **Note :** la réponse à la question précédente est "oui" !


End file.
